x Necessidades Sombrias x
by Butterfly Kiss s2
Summary: Um guerreiro vampiro consumido pela loucura, preso na guarida de outro mundo com uma tentação que ele somente pode ver. Essa beleza deseja que ele parta. O guerreiro não pode abandoná-la. Permitam que o jogo comece… (adpt 18)
1. Resume and Prologue

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Resumo**

Um guerreiro vampiro consumido pela loucura, preso na guarida de outro mundo com uma tentação que ele somente pode ver. Essa beleza deseja que ele parta. O guerreiro não pode abandoná-la. Permitam que o jogo comece… Ela é Kagome Higurashi, uma bailarina famosa em princípios dos anos 1900, transformou-se em um fantasma na noite em que foi assassinada. Agraciada com poderes, mas invisível para os vivos, ela freqüenta seu amado lar, espantando para longe qualquer delinqüente, até que ela se encontra com um desumano imortal mais aterrador que ela mesma. Para impedi-lo de machucar outras pessoas, os irmãos de Inuyasha Takahashi o encarceraram em uma casa abandonada. Ali somente Inuyasha pode ver a bailarina com a selvagem cabeleira escura, que parece decidida a conduzi-lo mais dentro da loucura. A deliciosa criatura o inflama com o desejo, deixando seu corpo atormentado com a luxúria e sua alma rasgada quando ele mesmo se encontra cobiçando-a fervorosamente para si mesmo. No entanto, quando Inuyasha tivesse a possibilidade de ganhar Kagome e reclamá-la completamente, a maldade o rodearia e ela? Uma vez que ele retorne à brutalidade de seu passado para protegê-la, sucumbirá ele às necessidades sombrias que se agitam em seu interior?

* * *

**Prólogo **

Nova Orleáns

24 de agosto 1927

Vou matar-te por me rechaçar... .

Lutando para bloquear as lembranças da última ameaça de Bankotsu Ookami, Kagome Higurashi se situou na parte superior da escada e olhou pelo salão de baile.

Como se embalasse um bebê, ela sustentava um buque de rosas envoltas em seda. Eram presentes de alguns dos homens que estavam na multidão da festa abaixo, uma mistura de vários tipos, jovens, clientes ricos e repórteres. Uma brisa sufocante dos pântanos deslizou através do espaço, levando a pressão da música da orquestra de doze peças no exterior.

... Pedirá por minha misericórdia.

Ela reprimiu um calafrio. O comportamento de seu ex-noivo se tornou mais arrepiante, seus presentes de desculpa mais extravagantes.

A prolongada negação de Kagome a dormir com Bankotsu o tinha frustrado e zangado, mas a ruptura de sua relação o tinha enfurecido.

Olhar em seus olhos pálidos no princípio desta noite... Ela se deu uma sacudida interna. Tinha contratado guardas para este evento. Bankotsu não poderia chegar nela.

Um admirador, um banqueiro bonito de Boston, se fixou nela e começou a aplaudir. A multidão se uniu a ele, e em sua mente ela teve a visão de um pano de fundo que se levantava. Com um sorriso lento, amável, disse: ─ _Bienvenue_[1] a todos vocês. ─ e logo começou a descer a escadaria.

Ninguém detectaria sua ansiedade. Ela era uma bailarina treinada, mas sobre todas as coisas, era uma artista. Ela trabalharia esta sala, dando sorrisos forçados com sarcasmo e falando brandamente e com precisão, encantando os críticos e persuadindo com sua risada até o mais sério.

Embora já lhe doessem os braços de embalar tantas flores e os flashes a cegassem continuamente, seu sorriso se manteve fixo. Deu outro passo deslizando para baixo.

Ela se amaldiçoaria antes de deixar que Bankotsu arruinasse sua noite de triunfo. Três horas antes, tinha dado o espetáculo de sua vida a esta casa. Porque nesta noite seria a celebração de seu imóvel recentemente renovado, Elancourt, a casa de família de estilo gótico resplandecia com o brilho de milhares de velas. Com sua dança tinha pagado pela minuciosa restauração de sua nova casa e todo o suntuoso mobiliário interior.

Todos os detalhes da festa eram perfeitos, e lá fora, uma lua prateada se aferrava ao céu. Uma lua de sorte.

Seu vestido para esta noite era uma versão de tom mais forte do traje que tinha usado antes, cetim negro como seu cabelo escuro. Tinha uma blusa ajustada que se atava na frente como um espartilho antigo e uma abertura na saia que quase chegava até onde sua liga segurava suas meias. Sua maquiagem era ao estilo das vampiras de Hollywood, tinha maquiado seus olhos com uma tonalidade defumada, colocou lápis de lábios vermelho sangue e as unhas pintadas de um carmesim escuro.

Sua gargantilha de pedras preciosas e pendentes compridos parecia haver custado uma pequena fortuna, mas para esta noite havia valido a pena, nesta noite todos os seus sonhos por fim se fizeram realidade.

Só Bankotsu poderia arruiná-lo. Obrigou-se a ignorar sua apreensão, amaldiçoando-o interiormente em inglês e em francês, o que ajudou a aliviar sua tensão.

Até que quase tropeçou na escada. Ele estava ali, de pé na periferia, com o olhar fixo nela.

Sempre tão perfeitamente alinhado, afrouxou a gravata, o cabelo loiro despenteado. Como tinha chegado a passar os guardas? Bankotsu era imensamente rico, o bastardo os tinha subornado?

Seus olhos injetados de sangue queimavam com uma luz maníaca, mas ela se assegurou que não se atreveria a lhe fazer mal na frente de tanta gente. Depois de tudo, havia centenas de pessoas em sua casa, incluindo repórteres e fotógrafos.

Entretanto, não ficaria diante dele para fazer uma cena ou expor sua escandalosa história a todos. Um cliente abaixo lhe piscou um olho e seus amigos a animavam com gestos, mas não tinham idéia do que ou que era ela, e muito menos de sua ocupação anterior.

Com o queixo levantado e os ombros para trás, continuou descendo, mas suas mãos estavam apertando as rosas. O ressentimento se mesclava com o medo. Que Deus o ajudasse, ia tirar-lhe os olhos se arruinasse isto.

Pouco antes de chegar ao último degrau, começou a abrir caminho para ela. Ela tentou chamar o corpulento guarda na porta aberta do pátio, mas a multidão a rodeava, escondendo-a de maneira eficaz. Tratou de caminhar para o homem, mas todo mundo queria ser o primeiro em felicitá-la.

Quando ouviu Bankotsu empurrar às pessoas atrás dela, desculpou-se com suavidade:

─_Pardonnezmoi_[2], só será um momento. ─ voltou-se ─Me deixem passar!

Ele se aproximava. Pela extremidade do olho viu suas mãos que procuravam algo no bolso de sua jaqueta. Será outro presente? Isto será tão embaraçoso.

Quando essa mão saiu disparada, deu a volta, baixando as flores. Metal brilhava à luz das velas. Seus olhos se abriram, Ela gritou...

Justo depois ele afundou uma faca em seu peito.

A dor... uma dor inimaginável. Ela podia ouvir a lâmina seguindo pelos seus ossos, sentiu uma força discordante na ponta que a atravessou quase até suas costas. Enquanto se agarrava a seus braços, horríveis sons surgiram de sua garganta, esses sons a trouxeram de volta ao horror.

Isto não pode estar acontecendo...

Só quando ele liberou a faca com os dedos estendidos seu corpo caiu ao chão. Botões de rosa se pulverizaram ao seu redor, pétalas flutuavam ao redor do punho que me sobressaía. Ela olhava fixamente o teto sem dizer nada enquanto o sangue quente saía por suas costas, reunindo-se a seu redor. Percebia o silêncio da sala e sentiu a angustiosa respiração de Bankotsu quando se ajoelhou ao seu lado, e começou a chorar.

Isto não está acontecendo...

O primeiro grito histérico quebrou o silêncio. Pessoas fugindo da cena, empurrões e brigas em torno deles. Ela finalmente ouviu o grito dos guardas lutando contra a multidão para passar.

E Kagome vivia ainda. Era tenaz, uma sobrevivente, ela não ia morrer em sua casa de sonho na noite de seus sonhos. Lutaria.

Bankotsu pegou o cabo uma vez mais, sacudindo a faca em seu interior. Agonia... grande... não posso suportar isto... Mas ela não tinha fôlego para gritar, nem forças para levantar os braços, muito fraca para defender-se.

Com um bramido baixo torceu a lâmina no buraco de sua ferida.

─Sente isto para mim, Kagome. ─ disse com voz entrecortada em seu ouvido. A dor explodiu, irradiando desde seu coração a cada centímetro de seu corpo. ─Sente o que eu sofri!

Muito! A tentação de fechar os olhos quase a afligiu. Entretanto, manteve-os abertos, mantendo-se viva.

─Vê quanto te amo? Vamos estar juntos agora. ─A faca fez um som de sucção quando tirou dela. Logo em seguida, finalmente encarando-a, cortou sua própria garganta de orelha a orelha.

Seu sangue tinha começado a esfriar-se no momento que um médico se agachou para agarrar seu pulso.

─Não há pulso. ─ disse a alguém, sua voz se elevou sobre a comoção. ─Se foi.

Mas ela não o tinha feito! Ainda não!

Kagome era jovem, e havia tantas coisas que tinha deixado de experimentar. Merecia viver. Não estou morrendo. Suas mãos de algum jeito se apertaram. Me nego a…!

Quando a brisa levantou uma vez mais, a visão de Kagome se extinguiu como uma vela. Não, não... ainda vivo... não posso ver, não posso ver... tanto medo.

Pétalas de rosas apanhadas pelo vento caíram sobre seu rosto. Podia sentir cada beijo frio delas.

Então... nada.

* * *

[1] Bem vindos em Francês.

[2] Perdoem-me em Francês.

* * *

_Olá, cá estamos com mais uma adaptação, obrigada aos leitores de** Perverse Beat** e **Shojo to doragon**, ambas completas. Vou tentar postar duas a cada vez, por que 3 estava me enlouquecendo e ficava sem tempo para revisar direito. Desculpe por não responder as reviews, vou ver se consigo de agora em diante, a propósito me chamo Cindy._

_Espero que curtam o livro, ao final revelo nome e nome de quem o escreveu ;)_

_Ja ne_


	2. Chapter 1

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Glossário de Termos do Livro Vivo do Lore**

**O LORE**

_"… e essas criaturas sensíveis que não são humanas serão unidas em um extrato,_

_coexistindo,_

_contudo, em segredo, do homem."_

A maioria é imortal e pode se regenerar de ferimentos. As raças mais fortes só podem ser mortas por fogo místico ou através da decapitação.

Seus olhos mudam para uma cor específica da raça com uma emoção intensa.

**AS VALQUÍRIAS**

_"Quando uma guerreira grita por coragem enquanto morre em batalha, _

_Wóden e Freya atendem a seu chamado. _

_Os dois deuses mandam raios para golpeá-la, a resgatando para a galeria deles, _

_preservando sua coragem para sempre na forma da filha imortal Valquíria"._

Alimenta-se da energia elétrica da terra, compartilhando isto em um poder coletivo, e devolve com as emoções delas na forma de raio.

Possuem força e velocidade sobrenatural.

Sem treino, a maioria pode ser hipnotizada por objetos e joias brilhantes.

**OS VAMPIROS**

Duas facções opostas, a Horda e o Exército Forbearer.

Cada vampiro busca sua _Noiva_, sua esposa eterna, e caminha como os mortos vivos até que ele a encontre.

Uma Noiva tornará seu corpo completamente vivo, dando a ele respiração e fazendo seu coração bater, um processo conhecido como _sangrar_.

Riscar é teletransportar-se, o meio de viagem dos vampiros. Um vampiro pode riscar apenas para destinos que ele esteve previamente ou para aqueles que ele pode ver.

Os Caídos são vampiros que mataram bebendo uma vítima até a morte. Distinguidos por seus olhos vermelhos.

**A HORDA**

_"No primeiro caos do Lore,_

_uma irmandade de vampiros dominados por depender de sua natureza fria, adoração de lógica, e ausência de misericórdia._

_Eles se originaram das estepes severas da _Dácia e migraram para a Rússia_,_

_embora alguns digam um que enclave secreto, o Daci, ainda viva na Dácia."_

Os Caídos abrangem suas fileiras

**OS FORBEARERS**

_"... depois de ter sua coroa roubada, Kristoff, o legítimo rei da Horda,_

_percorre os campos de batalha da antiguidade buscando os mais fortes,_

_mais valorosos guerreiros humanos quando eles morreram,_

_lhe rendendo o nome de andarilho de túmulos._

_Ele oferecia vida eterna em troca de eterna lealdade para ele e seu crescente exército."_

Um exército de vampiros que consiste em humanos transformados, que não bebam sangue diretamente da carne. Kristoff nasceu vampiro, mas depois de perder sua coroa, passou a viver entre os humanos. Ele e seu exército sabem pouco do Lore.

**A TRANSFORMAÇÃO**

"Apenas pela morte pode se tornar um 'outro'."

Alguns seres, como os Lykae, vampiros, e demônios, podem transformar um humano ou até outras criaturas do Lore em sua espécie por meios diferentes, mas o catalisador para a mudança é sempre a morte, e o sucesso não é garantido.

**A ASCENÇÃO**

_"E um tempo deverá passar onde todos os seres imortais no Lore, das Valquírias, Vampiros, Lykaes, e facções de Demônios até os Fantasmas, Shifters, Feys e Sereias… Deverão lutar e destruir uns aos outros."_

Um tipo de balança de equilíbrio mística para uma população já crescente de imortais. Acontece a cada quinhentos anos. Ou agora mesmo…

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

Fora da Paróquia de Orléans

_Dias atuais_

_Fique são, aja normalmente_ - ele cantava a si mesmo enquanto olhava abaixo o cais raquítico. Por todos os lados, água preta como piche. À frente dele, a luz emudecida da taverna da baía pantanosa. Um bar do lore. Em cima um solitário sinal de néon com luzes bruxuleantes. Levava música e risadas.

_Fique são... precisa entorpecer a raiva. Até a hora final._

Quando entrou disse: ─ Uísque. ─ a voz dele era baixa, rouca de desuso.

O rosto dos garçons, caíram. Como ontem à noite. Eles podem sentir que eu sou feito para matar? Os sussurros ao seu redor estavam como metal em ardósia para seus nervos.

─ Inuyasha Takahashi, uma vez um _warlord_... mais furioso que qualquer vampiro que eu já vi por todos os meus séculos.

─ Um assassino para contratar. Se ele aparecer em sua cidade, então alguém conhecido irá desaparecer por lá.

_Desaparecer? A menos que eu os queira descobertos._

─ Ouvi que eles os drena selvagemente... nada sobra de suas gargantas.

_Então eu não sou meticuloso._

─ Eu ouvi que ele os come.

_Rumores distorcidos. Ou será verdade?_

Contos de sua loucura sendo espalhados mais uma vez. _Eu nunca perdi um alvo. Quão insano eu posso ser?_ Ele responde a si mesmo: _Fodidamente, muito._

Recordações se acumularam em sua mente. _Suas vítimas, recordações tiradas do sangue deles dentro de mim, seus números sempre crescendo._ Não sabia o que era real, não pode determinar o que é ilusão. A maioria do tempo, ele raramente entende os próprios pensamentos. Ele não passa um dia sem ver algum tipo de alucinação, golpeando fora a sombras ao redor dele.

Uma granada com o alfinete puxado, eles dizem. Só uma questão de tempo.

_Eles têm razão._

_Fique são... aja normalmente._ Copo em mão, ele ri suavemente a seu modo para uma mesa vagamente iluminada na parte de trás.

_Normal? Ele é um vampiro pelo amor de Deus, em um bar cheio de demônios e feys de dentes afiados._

Luzes de Natal estão amarradas acima em suas costas, enquanto órbitas oculares de crânios humanos moldam um espelho. No canto, uma demônio, lazyli, acariciava o chifres do amante dela, despertando o macho visivelmente. No bar, um imenso lobisomem descobriu suas presas, se dobrando protetoramente enquanto lançava uma ruiva pequena para trás dele.

_Não pode decidir se vai atacar Lykae? Isso é certo. Eu não cheiro a sangue. Um truque que eu aprendi._

O casal parte, a ruiva levada pelo lykae. Enquanto eles saem, ela investiga por cima de seus ombros, seus olhos como espelhos. Então se vai. Para fora na noite aonde eles pertencem.

Sentado. Contra a parede. Ele ajusta os óculos de sol que cobre seus olhos vermelhos, sujos olhos vermelhos. Enquanto ele examinava a sala, ele resiste ao desejo de esfregar a palma da mão na parte de trás de seu pescoço. _Procurando por alguém não visto?_

_Entretanto, eu sempre me sinto assim._

Ele parte para a bebida, estreitando os olhos fixos para sua mão. _Minha mente se deteriorou, mas minha mão para espadas continua firme. Uma combinação preocupante._

Ele levava uma andorinha liberal. A bebida. O uísque entorpece a necessidade de barbarizar. Não que faça desaparecer.

Coisas pequenas o enfurecem. Um olhar de fora. Alguém se aproximando muito depressa. Falta de espaço. Sua presas se afiavam à provocação mais leve. Como se coisas famintas vivessem dentro de mim. Vorazes por sangue e rasgar gargantas. Cada vez que ele reage à raiva, outras recordações pegam mais dele próprio.

Ele ainda tem bastante sanidade para espiar seu alvo, seus irmãos. Ele daria retribuição a Sesshoumaru e Miroku Takahashi, por fazerem o impronunciável a ele. Kouga, o terceiro irmão, era uma vítima como ele, mas deve ser banido, simplesmente por causa do que ele é.

_E meu tempo está chegando_. Como um animal, ele reconhece isto. Ele os achou neste lugar misterioso de pântanos, neblina e música. Ele viu Sesshoumaru e Kouga com suas esposas. Ele poderia ter sentido inveja que os irmãos riam com elas. Que eles as tocavam possessivamente, com maravilha nos seus olhos limpos. Mas o ódio abafa qualquer ciúme confuso.

A descendência seguirá. Ele matará as mulheres deles também. _Os destrua. Se destrua. Antes de meus inimigos me alcançarem._

Ele ajustou a bandagem debaixo da camisa no braço esquerdo. A pele cortada em baixo disso não curará. Cinco dias atrás, ele foi marcado por um demônio do sonho, um que o localiza por este mesmo dano. Um que prometeu, que o mais desejado dos sonhos e o mais temido pesadelo iria seguir a marca.

As sobrancelhas dele se uniram. O caçador logo se tornara a caça, sua vida está se aproximando do fim.

Um sussurro de pesar. A coisa que ele mais lamentaria. Enquanto ele tentava se lembrar do que deseja tão afetuosamente. Outras recordações o bombardeavam, explodindo na sua mente. Sua mão foi de encontro com sua testa.

Sesshoumaru entrou no bar, Miroku atrás dele. As expressões deles eram sérias.

_Eles vieram me matar._ Como ele esperava. Ele pensou que os conseguiria levar até ali indo sempre ao mesmo lugar. Ele abaixou sua mão, e seus lábios relaxaram atrás de suas presas. O bar esvaziou depressa.

Então...calmaria. Os irmãos dele o encararam como se vendo um fantasma. Insetos cantaram lá fora. A chuva estava próxima no ar. Na mesma hora que um raio golpeou ao longe, Kouga entrou, cruzando para estar de pé ao lado dos outros dois. Ele esta aliado a eles? Por essa ele não esperava.

Ele remove os óculos de sol, revelando os olhos vermelhos. O primogênito, Sesshoumaru, estremeceu com a visão, mas se sacode e continua avançando. Os três parecem surpresos que ele ficasse para o encontro, que ele não saísse para fora. Eles eram fortes e qualificados, contudo eles não reconheciam o poder que ele tinha, a coisa que ele se tornou.

Ele poderia os matar sem piscar e saborearia isso. Eles não puxariam suas espadas? _Então eles caminhavam para sua destruição. Não posso mantê-los esperando._

Ele se lançou de seu assento e das barreiras das mesas, acertando Kouga, deixando-o inconsciente com uma explosão que rachou o crânio dele e o enviando voando para parede de trás. Antes dos outros dois poderem elevar uma mão em defesa, ele os arrebatou pelas gargantas. Um em cada mão apertada, enquanto eles lutam para se livrar.

─ Trezentos anos disto. ─ ele assobiou. Seus esforços não serviam para nada, suas expressões chocadas o satisfaziam. Continuou apertando.

A madeira rangeu atrás dele. Ele se virou e tem os irmãos juntos com um novo inimigo. Muito tarde, aquele Lykae voltou e cortou suas costas com garras chamejadas. Erupções de sangue.

Ele rugiu com fúria e carregou o lobisomem, evitando garras e dentes com uma velocidade misteriosa para jogá-lo no chão.

Exatamente quando as mãos dele estão a ponto de se encontrar ao redor do pescoço do Lykae, a besta bateu algo em seu pulso direito.

Uma algema? Apertando mais forte, ele rangeu um áspero riso.

─ Você pensa que isso me segurará? ─ Ossos começam a estourar em baixo de suas palmas. A morte está próxima, e ele queria gritar com o prazer.

O lobisomem esbofeteia o pulso esquerdo dele.

_O que é isto? O metal não dobrava. Não quebrava. Malditos sejam, eles pretendiam me levar vivo? Ele saltou sobre os pés, enrijecendo para riscar. Nada._ Kouga no chão, vertendo sangue de seu corpo, o segurava pelos tornozelos.

Ele chutou Kouga, acertando em cheio o tórax do irmão dele. Costelas racharam. Ele se virou, em tempo de pegar a grade do bar que o lykae lançou no rosto dele.

Ele cambaleia, mas permanece em pé.

─Q ue porra é ele?─ o lykae balançou a grade de novo com toda sua capacidade.

O golpe brutal acertou o pescoço dele. Um segundo ferido para hesitar. Tempo bastante para seus irmãos o agarrarem.

Ele se debateu e mordeu, apertando as presas. Não pôde se liberar... não pôde... Eles prenderam a algema de seu pulso em uma cadeira. Ele chutou viciosamente, atordoado quando eles apanharam também suas pernas.

Sufocando com a raiva, ele puxou contra as algemas com toda sua força. O metal partiu sua pele para o osso. Nada.

_Pego_. Ele rugiu, cuspindo sangue neles, os ouvindo falarem vagamente.

─ Eu espero que você proponha um lugar bom para colocá-lo. ─ disse Kouga entre respirações cortadas.

─ Eu comprei um solar abandonado há muito tempo. ─ Sesshoumaru grunhiu ─ um lugar chamado Elancourt.

Calafrios passaram por ele com fúria, a dor estourou do machucado no braço dele. _Um sonho. Sua destruição. Ele nunca poderia ir para este Elancourt. Sabia disso com uma certeza selvagem. Ele é muito forte para eles rastreá-lo, ainda há tempo para escapar._

_Se eles o levassem até lá, eles não o levariam vivo..._

_xXx_

Debaixo de um céu de noite nublado, o espírito de Kagome Higurashi ajoelhou na estrada na mesma linha de sua propriedade, contemplando faminta ao jornal, embrulhado em plástico molhado.

Hoje o entregador, aquele demônio caprichoso errou o caminho de novo, desta vez, lançando o pacote em cheio sobre a estrada do município desolada.

Kagome estava faminta por aquele papel, desesperada pelas notícias, revisões e comentários que quebrariam a monotonia de sua vida ou seus oitenta longos anos de vida após a morte.

Mas ela não podia deixar a propriedade para agarrar isto. Como um fantasma, Kagome poderia manipular telepaticamente e o poder dela era quase absoluto em Elancourt, ela poderia sacudir todas as janelas ou poderia rasgar fora o telhado se ela quisesse, e os tempos mudaram freqüentemente com suas emoções mas não fora da propriedade.

A casa amada tinha se tornado sua prisão, a cela eterna dela de quinze acres e um solar lentamente agonizante. Entre as outras maldições do destino, que foram projetadas para torturá-la de modos pessoais e específicos, Kagome, aparentemente nunca poderia deixar este lugar.

Ela nunca soube o porquê disso, somente que assim o era, e tinha sido desde que ela tinha despertado na manhã depois do seu assassinato. Ela recordou-se vendo seu assombrado reflexo pela primeira vez. Kagome se lembrava desse momento exato quando ela tinha percebido que morreu, quando ela tinha compreendido o que ela se tornaria.

Um fantasma. Ela se tornaria algo que amedrontava até mesmo a ela. Algo antinatural. Nunca novamente ser uma amante ou amiga. Nunca ser uma mãe, como ela sempre tinha planejado depois de sua carreira de dançarina. Como tinha uma tempestade fervendo lá fora, ela tinha gritado silenciosamente por horas.

A única coisa que ela poderia ser grata era que Bankotsu não tinha sido preso ali com ela.

Ela se esticou mais. Devo... ter aquele...jornal !

Kagome não tinha certeza porque aquilo continuava chegando. Um artigo passado tinha recontado os problemas inerentes com faturamento periódico de cartões de crédito, e ela supôs que ela era a benfeitora do último crédito negligenciado do cartão. A entrega poderia terminar a qualquer hora. Cada exemplar era precioso.

Eventualmente ela se rendeu, derrotada, enquanto sentava na erva daninha da entrada. Força do hábito, ela fez movimentos como se ela estivesse esfregando as coxas dela, contudo não sentia nada.

Kagome nunca poderia sentir. Nunca novamente. Ela era incorpórea, tão significativa quanto a névoa que rola dentro da baía pantanosa.

─ Obrigado, Bankotsu. Oh, e você pode seguramente apodrecer no inferno porque certamente é para onde você foi...

Normalmente, neste momento na luta pelo jornal, ela estaria batalhando com o desejo de arrancar os cabelos, desejando saber, quanto tempo mais ela poderia suportar esta existência, enquanto especulando o que ela tinha feito para merecer isto.

Sim, na noite da morte dela, ela tinha se recusado a morrer, mas isto era ridículo.

Mas até mesmo tão desesperada quanto ela era para as palavras, ela não estava mal como sempre fora.

Porque ontem à noite um homem tinha entrado na casa dela. Um homem bonito com olhos sérios. Ele poderia voltar esta noite. Ele poderia até se mudar.

Ela não deveria estar muito excitada com o estranho, para ter suas esperanças esmagadas novamente.

Luzes a cegaram, o grito agudo de pneus rasgou pela calada da noite.

Como um tiro, o carro passou adiante sobre o pedregulho, ela inutilmente elevou os braços para proteger a face e deu um silencioso grito. A máquina passou diretamente por ela, o carro que reverberava como um terremoto quando atravessou sua cabeça.

O veículo nunca reduziu a velocidade enquanto rodou abaixo a estrada forrada de carvalhos de Elancourt.

* * *

_Olá, galera! Segue o primeiro capítulo, ele é meio confuso no começo ali por que a mente de nosso pobre Inuyasha é atormentada tadinho!_

_Reviews:_

_Oi **Carla**! Ha! Não me surpreende você já ter lido, já que é uma leitora compulsiva kkk, espero que não se chateie, mas tenho planos para postar de novo algumas das adaptações que você fez no passado! Você tem um excelente gosto para livros, garota! Obrigada por sua review! ;) Bjus garota!_

_._

_Oi **Nina!** hahaha pretendo postar várias histórias, só tenho em mente mais uma por enquanto, mas logo leio bastante, livros bons é o que não falta, vou ver o que acho de bom e trago por aqui, e pois é pobre Kagome, virou fantasma! kkkk Até maiss_

_._

_Oi **Mila**! Obrigada por sua review espero que goste do livro que escolhi! Bjinhus_

_._

_Oi **Nane-chan!** Garota muito obrigada por suas reviews nos outros livros, espero que goste muito desse também. Esse como Perverse Beat e Amor nas terras altas, também faz parte de uma saga, e nossa os livros são incríveis, ao final vou dizer o nome da autora e o nome da saga no qual faz parte, ainda estou decidindo se adaptarei o meu segundo livro favorito da saga, só não sei ainda por que só vou postar como InuKag daí não sei se ficaria estranho, por que o universo é o mesmo. mas, vamos ver, quem sabe...Obrigada pelo apoio! Gostou do final de perverse beat e shojo to doragon? Não sei se chegou a terminar o Perverse beat nem o do dragão..mas...Até breve! bjuss_

_Ja ne_


	3. Chapter 2

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Glossário de Termos do Livro Vivo do Lore**

**O LORE**

_"… e essas criaturas sensíveis que não são humanas serão unidas em um extrato,_

_coexistindo,_

_contudo, em segredo, do homem."_

A maioria é imortal e pode se regenerar de ferimentos. As raças mais fortes só podem ser mortas por fogo místico ou através da decapitação.

Seus olhos mudam para uma cor específica da raça com uma emoção intensa.

**AS VALQUÍRIAS**

_"Quando uma guerreira grita por coragem enquanto morre em batalha, _

_Wóden e Freya atendem a seu chamado. _

_Os dois deuses mandam raios para golpeá-la, a resgatando para a galeria deles, _

_preservando sua coragem para sempre na forma da filha imortal Valquíria"._

Alimenta-se da energia elétrica da terra, compartilhando isto em um poder coletivo, e devolve com as emoções delas na forma de raio.

Possuem força e velocidade sobrenatural.

Sem treino, a maioria pode ser hipnotizada por objetos e joias brilhantes.

**OS VAMPIROS**

Duas facções opostas, a Horda e o Exército Forbearer.

Cada vampiro busca sua _Noiva_, sua esposa eterna, e caminha como os mortos vivos até que ele a encontre.

Uma Noiva tornará seu corpo completamente vivo, dando a ele respiração e fazendo seu coração bater, um processo conhecido como _sangrar_.

Riscar é teletransportar-se, o meio de viagem dos vampiros. Um vampiro pode riscar apenas para destinos que ele esteve previamente ou para aqueles que ele pode ver.

Os Caídos são vampiros que mataram bebendo uma vítima até a morte. Distinguidos por seus olhos vermelhos.

**A HORDA**

_"No primeiro caos do Lore,_

_uma irmandade de vampiros dominados por depender de sua natureza fria, adoração de lógica, e ausência de misericórdia._

_Eles se originaram das estepes severas da _Dácia e migraram para a Rússia_,_

_embora alguns digam um que enclave secreto, o Daci, ainda viva na Dácia."_

Os Caídos abrangem suas fileiras

**OS FORBEARERS**

_"... depois de ter sua coroa roubada, Kristoff, o legítimo rei da Horda,_

_percorre os campos de batalha da antiguidade buscando os mais fortes,_

_mais valorosos guerreiros humanos quando eles morreram,_

_lhe rendendo o nome de andarilho de túmulos._

_Ele oferecia vida eterna em troca de eterna lealdade para ele e seu crescente exército."_

Um exército de vampiros que consiste em humanos transformados, que não bebam sangue diretamente da carne. Kristoff nasceu vampiro, mas depois de perder sua coroa, passou a viver entre os humanos. Ele e seu exército sabem pouco do Lore.

**A TRANSFORMAÇÃO**

"Apenas pela morte pode se tornar um 'outro'."

Alguns seres, como os Lykae, vampiros, e demônios, podem transformar um humano ou até outras criaturas do Lore em sua espécie por meios diferentes, mas o catalisador para a mudança é sempre a morte, e o sucesso não é garantido.

**A ASCENÇÃO**

_"E um tempo deverá passar onde todos os seres imortais no Lore, das Valquírias, Vampiros, Lykaes, e facções de Demônios até os Fantasmas, Shifters, Feys e Sereias… Deverão lutar e destruir uns aos outros."_

Um tipo de balança de equilíbrio mística para uma população já crescente de imortais. Acontece a cada quinhentos anos. Ou agora mesmo…

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Kagome piscou, a visão noturna voltando lentamente. Até hoje ao final de todos estes anos, ela ainda se surpreendia que passasse incólume por situações assim.

Ela reconheceu o potente e baixo carro da noite anterior, tão notavelmente diferente dos caminhões que normalmente passavam na velha estrada do município. Que significa... que significa...

Ele voltou! O homem de olhos sérios que veio ontem à noite!

O papel esquecido, ela se materializou nas terras de Elancourt, negligenciando a entrada dianteira. Ela se moveu como se apertasse os lados da janela, com os braços estendidos, flutuantes.

E lá estava o carro dele na estrada.

Você não se mudará? Ela tinha querido implorar ontem à noite para o homem que tinha examinado o solar. Ele tinha testado as colunas, foram tiradas fora algumas das mobílias restantes e até mesmo arrancou o aquecedor brilhante de dentro do salão principal. Parecendo satisfeito de que estava inteiro, ele tinha seguido os canos debaixo do piso, pisando nos azulejos marmóreos.

O aquecedor trabalhará, ela tinha chorado intimamente. Dez anos atrás, o solar tinha sido modernizado por um jovem casal que ficou durante um tempo.

Ainda que não pudesse relatar os méritos de Elancourt para este estranho misterioso. Porque ela era um fantasma. O ato de falar, ou falar de certo modo pelo menos que outros pudessem ouvir, se provou impossível para ela, como se fazer visível para outros.

O que provavelmente era melhor. O reflexo dela estava assombrando até mesmo a ela. Embora a aparência de Kagome fosse um reflexo íntimo de quando ela tinha se olhado na noite que morreu com o mesmo vestido e jóias, agora a pele dela e os lábios estavam tão pálidos quanto papel de arroz. Os cabelos dela fluíram de modo selvagem com pétalas de rosa enroscadas e a pele debaixo de seus olhos era escura, fazendo suas íris parecerem assustadoramente azul em contraste.

Ela se focou no carro novamente. Vozes masculinas profundas soaram de dentro do carro. Estavam lá mais do que um homem?

Talvez tivesse dois mais solteiros confirmados, como o par bonito que tinha vivido aqui durante um tempo!

Quem estava dentro do carro precisava se apressar. As chuvas de outono tinham sido provocantes caindo durante toda a noite e raios tinham começado a chamejar em um ritmo assustador. Ela esperava que os homens não vissem a fachada dianteira iluminada pelos brilhos de raios. Com seus arcos e pendentes de vidro colorido, o solar poderia parecer... proibido.

As características muito góticas que ela tinha admirado pareciam afugentar aos outros.

O veículo começou a balançar de lado em suas rodas largas, e as vozes cresceram mais altas. Então veio o berro de um homem. Os lábios dela se separaram quando duas botas grandes chutaram pela janela da parte de trás, quebrando-a, espalhando vidro pelos cascalhos.

Alguém que não se podia ver puxou o homem calçando as botas para dentro, de novo, mas então uma porta traseira começou a adquirir uma protuberância.

Carros eram tão fracos nesta época que um homem poderia chutar dessa forma? Não, não, ela lia com submissão os relatórios de teste de batidas, e eles diziam...

A porta puxou suas dobradiças, a toda velocidade para a varanda dianteira. Ela ofegou quando um homem de olhos selvagens, louco era lançado fora do veículo. Ele foi algemado aos pulsos e tornozelos e estava coberto de sangue. Ele imediatamente caiu escorregando na lama, para imediatamente ser agarrado por três homens.

Um deles era o inquilino da noite anterior.

Ela viu então que todos eles estavam cobertos de sangue, porque o algemado estava cuspindo neles como uma trilha.

─ Não... não! ─ ele gritou, enquanto lutava para não entrar na casa. Poderia sentir que havia mais aqui do que poderia ser visto? Ninguém tinha podido antes.

─ Inuyasha, deixa de lutar com a gente! ─ o inquilino disse entre dentes friccionados. O acento dele soou russo. ─ Nós não queremos te ferir.

Mas o louco chamado Inuyasha não diminuiu nenhuma mordida. ─ Maldição, Sesshoumaru! O que você quer comigo?

─ Nós vamos te libertar desta loucura, derrotar sua sede por sangue.

─ Vocês são tolos! ─ Ele riu mecanicamente. ─ Ninguém volta!

─ Kouga, agarre os braços dele!─ Sesshoumaru latiu a um dos outros. ─ Miroku, pega as malditas pernas dele!

Quando Miroku e Kouga se apressaram à ação, ela percebeu que eles ambos se assemelhavam a Sesshoumaru. Todos os três tinham a mesma expressão severa, os mesmos corpos altos, poderosos.

Irmãos. A motivação deles deve ser boa.

Eles levaram um sangrento e agitado Inuyasha para as duplas portas dianteiras. Sangue na casa dela. Ela estremeceu. Ela detestava sangue, odiou a visão daquilo, o cheiro de sangue. Ela nunca esqueceria como tinha sido ser banhada pelo próprio sangue e o ter engrossando e esfriando ao redor de seu corpo agonizante.

Elancourt não tinha visto o bastante disto?

Em pânico, ela desceu as escadas correndo. E jogou os braços para cima, exercendo uma força invisível contra as portas. Ela estava usando toda sua força para mantê-las fechadas. Ninguém poderia estourar aquele laço.

As portas voaram escancaradas. Os homens emparelharam diante dela fazendo tremer como se andasse em uma teia de aranha. Uma rajada de vento correu para dentro, seguindo-os, balançando as folhas e arrastando-as contra o chão.

Simplesmente quão forte eles eram? Sim, eles eram enormes, mas ela tinha estado prendendo as portas com o que deve ter sido equivalente à força de vinte homens.

Uma vez dentro do quarto escurecido, Sesshoumaru lançou uma cadeira pelo chão sem cuidado pelo mármore italiano dela.

O lunático se libertou mais uma vez, ficando de pé. Ele estava exaltado! Ele correu para a porta, mas seus tornozelos amarrados fizeram com que ele tombasse em um armário antigo coberto de folhas. O armário desmoronou ante ao impacto. Esmagado.

Ela tinha tido que dançar duas apresentações para conseguir aquela peça e se lembrava de polir carinhosamente a peça sozinha. Era uma das poucas mobílias originais que permaneciam.

Depois que Miroku e Kouga o içaram para fora dos destroços, Miroku passou seu grosso braço ao redor do pescoço de Inuyasha, segurando a parte de trás da cabeça de Inuyasha com sua mão livre. Ela podia ver que Miroku estava apertando com toda sua força, a face dele estava puxada com o esforço, os músculos de seu pescoço se salientando, com a tensão.

De algum jeito Inuyasha não foi afetado por um longo tempo. Depois de um tempo, a tensão dele aliviou e ele ficou flácido. Enquanto Miroku o colocava no chão, Sesshoumaru anexou a cadeira apressadamente ao mesmo aquecedor que ele tinha testado na noite anterior, então prendeu na outra ponta a algema de Inuyasha.

Para isso é que Sesshoumaru tinha estado inspecionando o aquecedor? Porque ele pretendia prender este lunático aqui?

Por que aqui?

─ Você poderia ter achado um lugar mais decadente para mantê-lo? ─ Kouga disse entre respirações, enquanto todos estavam de pé. Naquele momento, um raio crepitou lá fora. As altas janelas de vidros manchados estavam quebradas em vários lugares e a luz as atingiu, torcendo as sombras dentro do cômodo. ─ Por que não usamos o moinho velho?

─ Alguém poderia encontrá-lo lá.─ Miroku respondeu. ─ E Hakudoshi sabe sobre o moinho. Se ele ou os homens dele descobrem o que nós estamos planejando...

Quem é Hakudoshi? O que estão planejando eles?

Sesshoumaru adicionou:

─ Além disso, Elancourt foi recomendado para mim.

─ Quem alguma vez recomendaria isto?─ Kouga acenou uma mão ao redor. ─ Isso parece ter vindo direto de um filme de terror.─ Ela desejou que ele estivesse errado, mas então um parafuso rolou, sombras coloridas pareciam escorregar e se lançar sobre o cômodo. Kouga elevou as sobrancelhas como se seu ponto de vista tivesse sido confirmado.

Sesshoumaru fixou o olhar no rosto do irmão, estudando sua reação enquanto respondia ─ Nïx recomendou. ─ Ele hesitou, parecendo não saber se eles ririam ou consentiriam.

Miroku deu de ombros e Kouga concordou com a cabeça severamente.

Quem é Nïx?

Kouga olhou ao redor. ─ Arrepia meus pêlos da nuca, ─ outra luz brilhante ─ quase como se isto fosse...assombrado.

Kouga pegou um biscoito.

─ E você sabe que isso é algo difícil para eu dizer. Isso assusta o Inuyasha também.

Sim, porque caso contrário ele estaria claramente bem.

─ O clima faz isto parecer pior. ─ Sesshoumaru correu a mão pelo seu cabelo molhado, então esfregou sua face com sua camisa. ─ E se há espíritos aqui qual o problema? Você esqueceu o que nós somos, qualquer fantasma faria bem em nos temer.

Os temer? Nenhuma coisa viva poderia tocá-la.

─É realmente ideal porque o lugar espanta as pessoas. ─ Sesshoumaru continuou acima de outro estrondo de trovão. ─ E a casa das Valquírias não está longe daqui, não são muitos que conhecem a respeito do lore se aventurarão em qualquer lugar que se aproxime da casa delas.

Valquírias? Lore? Ela se lembrou de um artigo de jornal de alguns anos atrás sobre gírias de gangues. ─ Estes homens falavam muito como gangues. Tinha que ser isso.

Miroku disse:

─ Talvez as Valquírias não apreciem vampiros assim tão perto de Val Hall.

Vampiros? Não Gangue? Eles estão todos loucos. _Mon Dieu_, eu preciso de um uísque.

─ É pelo menos habitável? ─ Kouga perguntou em uma voz ridicularizando.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça.

─ A estrutura e o telhado são sólidos.

Como pedra.

─ E uma vez que nós fizermos algumas modificações, será satisfatório para nossos propósitos. Nós vamos ajeitar só o que precisamos: um par de quartos, um banheiro, a cozinha. Eu já tenho as bruxas, vindo hoje, para fazer um feitiço ao longo do perímetro da propriedade. Contanto que Inuyasha esteja usando essas correntes, ele não pode escapar dos limites.

Bruxas? Oh, essa agora! Kagome se moveu para esfregar seu corpo, não sentia nada, mas foi acalmada um pouco pelo ato familiar.

Na calmaria, Miroku andou pelo salão principal, arrancando as teias de aranha. ─ Inuyasha sabia que nós íamos estar na taverna.

─ Nenhuma dúvida nisto. ─ Sesshoumaru respondeu, enquanto cruzava um caco sujo da janela para olhar para fora. ─Ele estava nos esperando. Para nos matar.

─ Obviamente ele ficou bom nisto. ─ Kouga bateu levemente em suas costelas de uma maneira avaliando e estremeceu. Olhando mais de perto, ela poderia ver que todos eles pareciam feridos de algum modo. Até mesmo Inuyasha parecia que tinha sido arranhado no tórax por alguma besta. ─Ele gosta disso.

Gosta de matar? Um assassino em minha casa. De novo. Era ele o mesmo tipo de homem que Bankotsu? Um que apunhala uma mulher indefesa no coração? Engula isso, Kagome... apanhe vento. Controle sua emoção.

Miroku disse:

─ Eu suponho que era o que ele fazia, se o que dizem sobre a ocupação dele for verdade.

Um assassino profissional?

─ Achá-lo agora... não poderia ser em um momento pior.─ Kouga disse. ─Como é que nós vamos administrar isto?

─ Nós lutamos na guerra, enganamos nosso rei, tentamos não nos preocupar com Ayame e Rin, enquanto tentamos o tempo todo salvar a sanidade dele. ─ Sesshoumaru respondeu uniformemente.

Miroku ergueu uma sobrancelha. ─ E eu aqui pensando que nós estaríamos ocupados.

Os irmãos começaram a explorar os quartos mais próximos, testando madeiras apodrecendo e tirando folhas das mobílias, examinando os ambientes.

No passado, ela tinha sido afortunada com os que ocuparam Elancourt . Famílias agradáveis tinham vindo e ido, alguns vagabundos inofensivos. Nada sobre estes homens diziam que eram agradáveis e inofensivos!

Especialmente não o assassino algemado. Ele estava deitado no chão, com sangue acumulado no canto dos seus lábios separados, gotejando. Goteira... goteira... Uma piscina carmim estava formada contra o mármore dela. Da mesma maneira que antes. Engula isso. Se controle.

Os olhos do louco se abriram flamejando. Ela não pôde advertir aos outros! No espaço de tempo de um raio de luz, ele de alguma maneira se atirou sobre seus pés acorrentados, mancando adiante com velocidade sobrenatural. Antes que ela pudesse elevar os braços para exercer uma pressão contra ele, ele tinha estirado a corrente esticando... o aquecedor estava dobrando com a pressão.

Ele não poderia quebrar isto. Impossível.

Como um chicote, estalou arrebentando enquanto ele corria cruzando o quarto até a porta, a porta onde ela estava de pé. Enquanto ela o fitava com descrença, o aquecedor arrastava atrás dele, destruindo tudo dentro de seu extenso e selvagem caminho.

De repente, a rede interna de canos do aquecedor estourou para cima do chão, pé ante pé, arrastando o metal gemendo e explodindo o mármore e espalhando lascas pelo chão.

Os três homens mergulharam mais uma vez para cima dele, uma pilha de homens que deslizou diretamente na direção dela.

Ela engasgou. A casa dela, a amada casa dela. Em quinze minutos, o louco tinha forjado mais destruição para Elancourt do que a casa tinha sofrido nos últimos oitenta anos.

Suas mãos enrijeceram. Se controle. Mas seus cabelos já tinham começado a rodar sobre sua face, pétalas de rosas flutuavam dentro, uma tempestade ao redor do corpo dela. Lá fora, o vento chutou para dentro, fluindo pelos altos buracos das janelas, varrendo e limpando a sujeira até que ela pôde ver toda a destruição.

O mármore! Quando os olhos dela se molharam com a frustração, a chuva caiu lá fora.

Engula isso.

Muito tarde. Um raio bombardeou a casa, iluminando a noite com grandes explosões sucessivas. Sobre a pilha de homens, Inuyasha acertou sua cabeça na dela.

Num instante, Kagome rodou , varrendo seu cabelo na face dele, enquanto ela se dissipava. Pousando no chão, ela caiu abaixo dele.

Inuyasha continuou encarando a mancha onde ela tinha estado de pé, piscando e diminuindo sua luta como se estivesse confuso.

Tinha ele... tinha ele, possivelmente a visto?

Ninguém jamais o fez. Nunca. Ela tinha sido assim uniformemente ignorada desde quando ela tinha começado a desejar saber se ela, verdadeiramente, existia.

Olhando para cima, ela pode ver que os brancos dos olhos dele eram... vermelhos. Ela tinha pensado que ele tinha sido ferido, estourando vasos sanguíneos, mas na realidade, eles eram completamente vítreos com vermelho.

O que são estes seres? Eles verdadeiramente poderiam ser... vampiros? Até mesmo levando em conta o que ela se tornara, ela ainda lutava para acreditar em qualquer coisa sobrenatural.

Com um tremor de cabeça, Inuyasha amigavelmente renovou seu vôo em direção a porta, ganhando polegadas, até mesmo, como o três brigando com ele.

─ Eu não queria ter que fazer isto, Inuyasha! ─ Sesshoumaru disse, enquanto procurava no bolso de sua jaqueta. Com os outros encarando Inuyasha , ele mordeu fora a ponta de algo que parecia ser uma seringa e injetou seu conteúdo no braço de Inuyasha.

O que quer que fosse aquilo foi reduzindo a velocidade dele, o fazendo piscar os olhos vermelhos uma e outra vez.

─ O que você deu a ele?─ Kouga perguntou.

─ É uma mistura das bruxas, parte medicinal e parte mística. Deverá nocauteá-lo.

Por quanto tempo manteria Inuyasha abatido? Quanto tempo eles estavam esperando que ele ficasse aqui? Cuspindo pelo chão dela e rugindo dentro dos corredores dela? Ela seria condenada se ela permitisse outro da raça de Bankotsu para manchar a casa dela mais uma vez! Este Inuyasha era um animal. Ele deveria ser derrubado. Ou no mínimo, posto para fora.

Ela mostraria a estes transgressores poder como eles nunca tinham visto, os varrendo para fora como lixo! Ela os lançaria pelos pés para a baía pantanosa! Kagome demonstraria o que acontece quando um fantasma vira poltergeist.

─ Onde... está ela?─ Inuyasha rangeu entre respirações.

Kagome gelou. Ele não pode estar falando sobre ela, não a poderia ter visto.

─ Quem, Inuyasha?─ Sesshoumaru exigiu.

Justamente antes da dose deixá-lo inconsciente, ele sibilou: ─Mulher... bonita.

* * *

_Olá, galera! Segue o segundo capítulo, Inuyasha realmente pôde ver a fantasma? Não percam o próximo capítulo! Quem sabe ainda posto hoje mesmo? Hahaha_

_Reviews:_

_._

_Oi **Mila**! Obrigada por sua review! Pois é, o Inu é doidão, um vampiro caído, um vampiro possuído pela sede de sangue! Espero que goste do livro que escolhi! Bjinhus_

_._

_Oi **Nane-chan! **Ah, achei que vc tinha lido já, mas, beleza! Sem problemas! É, Perverse beat é um pouco pesado e eu já sabia que não agradaria à todos, mas a história por trás é incrivel e por isso que postei ;), mas faz parte né, não se pode agradar a todos kkkk, Shojo to doragon vou ficar esperando para ler sua review no cap final, me dizendo o que achou do livro como um todo! No final postei uma história a parte do Inuno e da Izayoi, é bem bacana também! E Amor as terras altas é um livro incrivel! Vou postar já um novo cap! Te vejo por lá! Bjuus_

_._

_Oi **neherenia****! **Seja bem vinda nessa história também! Que bom que gostou dos livros que escolhi! Você andou sumida, terminou de ler 'shojo to doragon' e 'perverse beat'? Fiquei curiosa, se vc leu ou não... Ah tudo bem! Fique a vontade, não é obrigatório comentar todo cap né, é claro, ninguém é obrigado a nada, mas de vez em quando deixar um coment só para gente saber que vc continua lendo, tá ótimo né! Muito obrigada por sua presença aqui! Bjus e até breve!_

_Ja ne_


	4. Chapter 3

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Glossário de Termos do Livro Vivo do Lore**

**O LORE**

_"… e essas criaturas sensíveis que não são humanas serão unidas em um extrato,_

_coexistindo,_

_contudo, em segredo, do homem."_

A maioria é imortal e pode se regenerar de ferimentos. As raças mais fortes só podem ser mortas por fogo místico ou através da decapitação.

Seus olhos mudam para uma cor específica da raça com uma emoção intensa.

**AS VALQUÍRIAS**

_"Quando uma guerreira grita por coragem enquanto morre em batalha, _

_Wóden e Freya atendem a seu chamado. _

_Os dois deuses mandam raios para golpeá-la, a resgatando para a galeria deles, _

_preservando sua coragem para sempre na forma da filha imortal Valquíria"._

Alimenta-se da energia elétrica da terra, compartilhando isto em um poder coletivo, e devolve com as emoções delas na forma de raio.

Possuem força e velocidade sobrenatural.

Sem treino, a maioria pode ser hipnotizada por objetos e joias brilhantes.

**OS VAMPIROS**

Duas facções opostas, a Horda e o Exército Forbearer.

Cada vampiro busca sua _Noiva_, sua esposa eterna, e caminha como os mortos vivos até que ele a encontre.

Uma Noiva tornará seu corpo completamente vivo, dando a ele respiração e fazendo seu coração bater, um processo conhecido como _sangrar_.

Riscar é teletransportar-se, o meio de viagem dos vampiros. Um vampiro pode riscar apenas para destinos que ele esteve previamente ou para aqueles que ele pode ver.

Os Caídos são vampiros que mataram bebendo uma vítima até a morte. Distinguidos por seus olhos vermelhos.

**A HORDA**

_"No primeiro caos do Lore,_

_uma irmandade de vampiros dominados por depender de sua natureza fria, adoração de lógica, e ausência de misericórdia._

_Eles se originaram das estepes severas da _Dácia e migraram para a Rússia_,_

_embora alguns digam um que enclave secreto, o Daci, ainda viva na Dácia."_

Os Caídos abrangem suas fileiras

**OS FORBEARERS**

_"... depois de ter sua coroa roubada, Kristoff, o legítimo rei da Horda,_

_percorre os campos de batalha da antiguidade buscando os mais fortes,_

_mais valorosos guerreiros humanos quando eles morreram,_

_lhe rendendo o nome de andarilho de túmulos._

_Ele oferecia vida eterna em troca de eterna lealdade para ele e seu crescente exército."_

Um exército de vampiros que consiste em humanos transformados, que não bebam sangue diretamente da carne. Kristoff nasceu vampiro, mas depois de perder sua coroa, passou a viver entre os humanos. Ele e seu exército sabem pouco do Lore.

**A TRANSFORMAÇÃO**

"Apenas pela morte pode se tornar um 'outro'."

Alguns seres, como os Lykae, vampiros, e demônios, podem transformar um humano ou até outras criaturas do Lore em sua espécie por meios diferentes, mas o catalisador para a mudança é sempre a morte, e o sucesso não é garantido.

**A ASCENÇÃO**

_"E um tempo deverá passar onde todos os seres imortais no Lore, das Valquírias, Vampiros, Lykaes, e facções de Demônios até os Fantasmas, Shifters, Feys e Sereias… Deverão lutar e destruir uns aos outros."_

Um tipo de balança de equilíbrio mística para uma população já crescente de imortais. Acontece a cada quinhentos anos. Ou agora mesmo…

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

O amanhecer chegou e se foi e Kagome ainda estava pensando. Porque aparentemente Elancourt estava cheia de vampiros de verdade.

Qualquer dúvida prolongada tinha evaporado quando ela tinha visto os irmãos desaparecerem e reaparecerem da forma como tinham sumido, nos lugares para consertar a casa.

E isto nem tinha sido o acontecimento mais surpreendente da noite. Quando o Inuyasha tinha dito: ─Mulher... bonita. ─ podia ele possivelmente estar falando sobre ela?

Agora ela só poderia esperar impacientemente por ele recuperar a consciência para que assim ela pudesse descobrir.

Ele permaneceu como os irmãos tinham lhe deixado na noite anterior, dormindo no colchão novo que eles tinham trazido para ele, com os pulsos acorrentados atrás, removeram suas botas barrentas e as amarras do tornozelo. Sua roupa rasgada estava seca, um trapo com sujeira. O vermelho intenso do corte em seu tórax tinha curado dentro de meras horas.

Ela flutuou em uma posição sentada sobre o pé da cama imaginando, quanto tempo mais, ele demoraria a acordar. Ela tinha pensado que todos os vampiros ficavam em coma durante o dia, mas os irmãos dele estavam entrando e saindo por baixo da escada, se tele-transportando no solar.

Esta espera era insuportável. Porque ele possivelmente... a viu. Sim, ninguém jamais antes a tinha visto, e, claro, esse pensamento era somente baseado na idéia que ele a tinha julgado bonita. Talvez se ele não fosse um daqueles para discutir sobre bochechas rosadas e o aparecimento de saúde florescente...?

Kagome necessariamente não buscou um reconhecimento da presença dela. Ela poderia flutuar como uma folha solta , sem se fazer notar, a não ser que ela quisesse atenção ruim ou um possível exorcismo. Não, ela queria ser vista. Ela ansiava por conversar.

A possibilidade disto significava que todos os seus planos iniciais para despejá-los tinham evaporado, seu rancor em relação ao dano em Elancourt acalmou temporariamente. Agora ela queria os manter perto, especialmente Inuyasha.

A curiosidade a comandava. Por que depois de oitenta anos de inquilinos esporádicos esse vampiro cuspidor de sangue tinha sido capaz de vê-la? Por que não os irmãos dele? Quando eles tinham estado algemando Inuyasha durante o dia, ela tinha segurado as mãos deles, gritando tão alto quanto pôde. Ela até se lançou pelos seus torsos, sem nenhum efeito.

Inuyasha tinha podido vê-la porque somente ele tinha aqueles olhos vermelhos?

Ela se levantou flutuando de uma parede azul descascada para outra. Os irmãos tinham escolhido para Inuyasha o Quarto Azul, o mais masculino de todos os quartos de hóspedes. As cortinas pesadas eram de um azul marinho profundo e as peças remanescentes de mobílias, a cama, a mesa de cabeceira e uma cadeira alta apoiada na lareira eram escuras e robustas.

Embora ela tivesse esperado que eles dormissem em caixões, eles colocaram Inuyasha na cama arrumada. Ela também acreditava que até mesmo o sol indiretamente os queimaria, mas o quarto era incandescente com luz solar bastante pálida para iluminar os montes de pó. E quando as cortinas oscilavam na casa, a luz invadia diretamente na direção de seus pés.

Então ele se virou, a lembrando do quão grande era, os ombros largos pareciam atravessar a cama, os pés dele pendurados na beirada. Ele deve ter mais de dois metros de altura.

Ela flutuou sobre ele, inclinando a cabeça enquanto investigava abaixo. Ele parecia ter menos de trinta anos, mas isto era difícil de dizer com a lama e o sangue cobrindo a face dele. Com nervosismo, ela se concentrou e usou telecinesia para puxar o lábio superior dele para trás, espetando o nariz dele antes de acertar o alvo.

Ela viu uma fatia de dentes brancos contra a face suja dele e ...inconfundíveis presas. Exatamente como ao romance que ela tinha lido há muito tempo. Exatamente como os filmes de vampiro que o último casal jovem amava assistir.

Como estes homens tinham se tornado vampiros? Eles foram transformados? Ou nasceram daquele modo?

Naquele momento um estrondo alto soou no andar de baixo. Embora ela quisesse investigar o que eles estavam fazendo na casa dela, ela temeu que Inuyasha despertasse na ausência dela.

Os irmãos já haviam fechado muitas das janelas que não tinham cortinas pesadas e tinham trazido cadeiras dobráveis, colchões e até mesmo um refrigerador moderno. O encanamento tinha sido consertado no banheiro principal. Mais cedo, a eletricidade tinha surgido tão abruptamente a vida que a lâmpada incandescente tinha estourado, chovendo vidros.

Ela tinha flutuado os fragmentos para longe do prisioneiro, um bom ato porque ele agora começava a se retorcer.

Quando a camisa rasgada dele subiu algumas polegadas, ela por pouco não notou um começo de uma pequena cicatriz próxima a cintura de sua calça solta. Quanto tempo tinha aquilo? Ela mexeu a mão para arrastar a camisa mais para cima do torso dele. A cicatriz continuava. Mordiscando o lábio, ela meticulosamente manipulou os botões até que pudesse afastá-los de lado.

A cicatriz quase alcançava o coração dele. Parecia como se uma lâmina de navalha afiada tivesse entrado no estômago dele e cortado para cima.

Quando ela pode afastar o olhar dela da marca, ela inspecionou o tórax descoberto dele. Era largo e generosamente forrado com músculos. Com as mãos dele para trás, esses músculos ondulados pareciam dobrar até mesmo em repouso. O torso inteiro dele parecia duro como pedra.

Ela desejou saber como sentiria a pele dele. Ela nunca saberia...

A cintura da calça dele estava tão baixa que ela podia ver a linha de cabelo encaracolado, negro que descia de seu umbigo. Esse rastro a tentou à baixar as calças dele, mas ela resistiu fracamente.

Os homens pelos quais Kagome se sentiu atraída, no passado, tinham sido mais velhos e bonitos de um modo suave, culto. Em contraste, este macho tinha todas as bordas duras e afiadas.

Assim, por que ela achou esse corpo cicatrizado de batalha tão atraente?

─ Oh, acorde Inuyasha. ─ ela disse com dificuldade. Falar era um empreendimento árduo para ela, que freqüentemente se sentia como se estivesse tentando empurrar sons do tamanho de elefantes por uma flauta. Para ela, as palavras saíram ecoando e estendidas. ─ Somente... acorde. ─ Ela quis saltar na cama ou gritar na orelha dele. Se ela tivesse um balde de água.

Os olhos de Inuyasha se abriram de uma vez.

Ele acordou. A luz era assassina nos olhos sensíveis dele. A dor passava por ele. Ele apertou os dentes contra estas ondas de dor.

_Fique livre._ Ele lutou contra as amarras. Seus membros estavam pesados. Drogado. A raiva o apunhalava, a necessidade de matar o estrangulava como mãos apertadas ao redor de seu pescoço.

_Quanto tempo estive fora?_ Ele se lembrava de onde estava. O solar, tão proibido como ele tinha sentido que seria. Quando ele tinha estado no carro, a visão do solar o tinha feito suar.

Aqui a sensação de ser vigiado era multiplicada, o formigamento na parte de trás do pescoço dele inflexível.

Ele enrijeceu. Ele tinha visto... teria ele visto o balanço de um cabelo negro vistoso girando em volta de alguma mulher? Não podia determinar o que era real e o que era ilusão. Antes de ela desaparecer, ele tinha pensado que tinha visto brevemente olhos azuis arregalados de surpresa. Ele tinha cheirado rosas e tinha visto um ombro descoberto, magro e impossivelmente pálido. Ainda que ninguém mais tenha reagido a ela.

O que significa que ela não podia ser real.

Qualquer coisa que ele visse que outros não, era suspeito. Ela provavelmente é uma invenção de sua mente, de outra memória. Alguém que ele bebeu que a conhecia como uma esposa, uma amante... ou uma de suas próprias vítimas. Ele puxou mais forte as correntes. Nada. Metal assim não deveria poder segurá-lo. A menos que... fosse misticamente reforçado.

Condenava seus irmãos ao inferno! Por que diabos eles o trariam aqui? Este lugar estava errado, o ameaçando. Ele não sabia como ou por que. Não se importa. Só sabia que tinha que se libertar.

De repente o cheiro de rosas o cercava. Eu não estou só neste quarto. Embora ele não visse nada, havia outra presença ali. Seria a mulher de antes? Havia uma mulher antes? Ele começava a suar.

Alguma coisa estava rastejando perto dele, chegando mais perto... ele poderia jurar estar sentindo quentes respirações contra seu ouvido.

Ele se contorceu, descobrindo suas presas em advertência. A necessidade de matar ferveu dentro dele.

Mais perto... mais perto...

Diretamente ao lado de sua orelha ele ouviu uma voz, escassamente. Ele não pode entender as palavras hesitantes.

Mas ele sentiu expectativa um anseio que o acertou em ondas. Sua cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir. Ele deveria fazer alguma coisa. ─ O que? O que?─ Ele não sabia... não sabia o que, supostamente, deveria fazer...

Ele odiava esta necessidade que ele sentia.

─ Meeeeeee Vêêê? ─ a voz lânguida disse. Ele virou a cabeça de um lado para outro. Não via nada.

Ele se lançou verticalmente, sentindo um choque de alguma coisa, como eletricidade estática.

O corpo de Inuyasha vagueou em direção ao seu, fazendo ela ofegar e ele tremer.

Ele tropeçou em seus pés. A confusão parecia se amontoar dentro dele. ─ Alguém está aqui. De verdade?─ a voz dele soou mais rouca que na noite passada.

─ Inuyasha, fique calmo. ─ ela disse lentamente.

Os olhos dele arderam em um vermelho mais profundo. ─ Apareça!─ Poderia ele estar respondendo às palavras dela? Ou ele somente teve algum tipo de sensação vampírica de que não estava só?

Com um baixo resmungo, ele apoiou contra a parede enquanto trabalhou na algema. Finalmente ele passou suas mãos por baixo dos pés as passando para frente. Parecendo apreciar a chance de lutar, ele atentamente esquadrinhou o quarto buscando um inimigo, para uma matança.

Como Kagome pairou sobre ele, acenando sua mão em frente o seu rosto, os olhos dele abriram de modo selvagem e sua cabeça balançou para a direita e para a esquerda Carrancuda, ela levantou o dedo indicador dela e apunhalou o olho dele, atravessando diretamente.

Ele não piscou.

Ela flutuou para trás como se tivesse sido empurrada. Ele não pode me ver. Uma decepção pesada caiu sobre ela.

Mulher bonita? Somente imaginação de um louco. Ela tinha se agarrado as palavras, não importando quão improváveis eram porque tinha estado desesperada.

A esperança da noite tinha aumentado a sua decepção. Ela jogou uma última onda frenética nos olhos dele.

Ele cerrou os dentes, o som parecia uma armadilha de urso fechando, ela reagiu com um grito assustado e elevou à cabeça, o empurrando longe, o enviando como uma bala de canhão na cadeira com o longo encosto. Quando a cadeira bateu na parede oposta, desmoronou com o impacto, explodindo em uma nuvem de lascas, tapetes e gesso.

Batalhando para sair do matadouro, ele gritou em um idioma estrangeiro, o que devia ser juramentos. Assim, ele parecia gostar de violência ou ao menos estar acostumado a isto.

─ Inuyasha... espere! ─ ela conseguiu sair da linha. Onde estariam os irmãos? Com as seringas? Sim, os três homens estiveram entrando e saindo, mas eles nunca ficaram muito tempo.

Uma vez que ele ficou de pé, ele começou a andar pelo quarto, batendo nas paredes com as mãos presas, gerando buracos no gesso frágil.

─ Para de machucar... minha casa!

Ele não parou. Ao invés disso, ele pegou as ferramentas da lareira e os balançou em círculo, enquanto as atirava com tanta força que a ela se embutiu no tijolo da lareira, boiando lá. Quando seu olhar frenético pousou na mesa de cabeceira indefesa, ela disse: ─Não se aproxime.

Inuyasha pediu por isso. Sem pensar, ela o varreu até o teto. Ele fechou os olhos apertados e então os abriu, parecendo surpreendido por ainda estar fora do chão.

Ele se debateu e lutou com o agarre dela. Ele era forte e logo ela foi forçada a derrubá-lo, mais apressadamente do que pretendia ele caiu de rosto no chão. Quando ele levantou, ela viu que a testa dele estava esguichando sangue em seus olhos e ao lado do nariz.

Ela não tinha pretendido o ferir! ─ Deus, me perdoe!

─Inuyasha!─ Sesshoumaru gritou escada abaixo, aparecendo na fresta da porta um segundo depois. Ele visualizou de relance a confusa cena caótica. ─O que o inferno você estava...

Sesshoumaru não terminou a pergunta por que Inuyasha lançou os braços algemados para cima dele. Como se tivesse sido atingido por um martelo, Sesshoumaru voou para fora do quarto e aterrissou no primeiro piso.

Inuyasha seguiu logo porta afora com uma Kagome de olhos arregalados bem atrás dele. Embora a velocidade dele continuasse sobre humana, ele estava mais lento do que tinha sido na última noite mesmo com os tornozelos livres. Eles já o tinham enfraquecido drasticamente.

Quando Sesshoumaru caiu aos pés dele, Kouga se levantou nos degraus, braços estendidos. Mas Inuyasha colocou as mãos algemadas na grade e saltou para baixo, evadindo qualquer contato. Quando ele se dirigiu em direção à entrada da frente, ele encontrou Miroku bloqueando a saída.

Sesshoumaru gritou: ─ Inuyasha, é impossível você partir! Maldição, o sol!

O que aconteceria a Inuyasha na luz direta do sol? Ela ofegou quando ele carregou Miroku, o agarrando nas portas da frente. Eles arrancaram completamente suas dobradiças, caindo sobre a varanda dianteira.

Logo ante eles surgiu o sol matutino, Miroku voltou para a cobertura protetora da varanda, Inuyasha continuou. Ela deveria tentar pará-lo?

Sesshoumaru começou a segui-lo, mas Kouga arrebatou a camisa dele e o puxou de volta para a sombra. ─Ele não vai chegar longe, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome estava ao lado dos irmãos. Força do hábito, ela obscureceu os olhos enquanto os quatro assistiam Inuyasha correr descendo a estrada. Eu não pretendia derrubá-lo daquele jeito. Ele deve estar tão desnorteado.

─Ele vai queimar. ─ Sesshoumaru disse, parecendo estar em dor.

Da mesma maneira que Kagome fez, Miroku pôs a mão dele em sua testa. ─E então ele vai aprender.

O sol queimou os olhos dele como se eles estivessem mergulhados em ácido. Lute. A baía pantanosa está logo abaixo na estrada, então atravesse a estrada. Ele podia cheirar a água escura.

A pele dele começou a queimar. Ele apertou os dentes contra a dor.

Baía pantanosa logo abaixo da estrada. Ele podia fazer isto, poderia sobreviver na sombra. Chamas crescendo.

Ele estava perto dos limites da propriedade. Ganhando distância de qualquer entidade que parecia inclinada a atormentá-lo. Um ser que ele não podia ver para lutar, sem garganta para selvageria. Uma voz sem corpo que tinha ecoado ao redor dele.

Quase lá... Queimando... queimando...

De repente a visão dele ficou preta, uma força derrubou-o em cima de seu traseiro. Uma vez que sua visão clareou, os olhos dele se alargam. Paredes azuis deteriorando-se o cercaram. Ele gritou em descrença. Completamente confuso.

O mesmo quarto! Ele estava dentro... do mesmo maldito quarto.

Agachado no chão, ele bateu a cabeça contra a parede uma e outra vez até que uma agulha perfurou o seu braço.

* * *

_Olá, galera! Segue o terceiro capítulo, Inuyasha está destruindo a casa da Kagome, coitada! Não percam o próximo capítulo! Quem sabe ainda posto hoje mesmo? Hahaha_

_Reviews:_

_._

_Oi **Nane-chan! **Pois é garota, e a destruição da casa da pobre parece que não está perto de acabar kkkkk bjuss  
_

_._

_Oi **neherenia****!** Fico muito feliz em saber viu! Bjus e até breve!_

_Ja ne_


	5. Chapter 4

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 4**

Algo estava acontecendo ao paciente.

Durante a última semana, Kagome tinha começado a notar uma consciência tímida nesses olhos vermelhos que não estavam lá antes, a brancura no olhar dele aparecia mais a cada dia.

E ela saberia. Ela não tinha feito mais do que estudá-lo desde seu estranho retorno, raramente se acomodando em seu próprio quarto, seu estúdio secreto, escondido escada abaixo. Até mesmo agora com Inuyasha deitado na cama mais uma vez, dormindo, ela flutuava sobre o fim do colchão dele, enquanto continuava a vigília.

Quando ele tinha voltado, naquela primeira manhã esteve enfurecido, batendo a cabeça dele contra a parede como se quisesse apagar tudo o que estava dentro de sua mente. Gesso tinha nevado abaixo dele e grudado no seu rosto sangrento. Por sua vez, os irmãos tiveram que acorrentá-lo de novo, prendendo-o na cama. Dessa vez Inuyasha tinha sido irrefreável, rogado, murmurando palavras estrangeiras na sua voz baixa e grossa.

Para ser justa, ela também deveria estar confusa. Num momento ela o estava assistindo correr, no próximo ela simplesmente tinha ouvido o rugido profano dele do andar superior.

Já não era Kagome a única aprisionada aqui. Aparentemente, bruxas de verdade tinham colocado um feitiço de limite em Elancourt. Contanto que Inuyasha usasse essas correntes, ele não poderia cruzar a linha da propriedade. As correntes também faziam impossível para ele se teleportar ou riscar, como eles chamavam.

Kagome não podia apontar o dedo exatamente para quando ela tinha sentido uma primeira mudança nele. Sempre que seus irmãos falavam com ele, Inuyasha tinha murmurado coisas incoerentes e agora ela tinha começado a adquirir o sentimento de que ele era... coerente. Pelo menos com intermitência.

Às vezes parecia que ele estivesse tentando filtrar um milhão de pensamentos para falar um único, e isso era por que ele, dificilmente, falava normalmente. Em ocasiões, até mesmo o sotaque dele mudava...

Ele começou a se retorcer então, sua cabeça balançava, sem dúvida estava tendo um pesadelo horroroso. Inuyasha, habitualmente, sofria com isso. Com as presas dele aparecendo afiadas em intervalos, se contorcendo, os músculos repuxando as correntes em sua pele. Ela fechou o rosto. Ela não gostava de ver aquilo.

Embora tudo sobre ele devesse repeli-la, ela se encontrou se esforçando para estar impassível. Ele tinha destruído parte da casa dela. Ele era um assassino. Ele continuou tendo flashes de agressão violenta. E ele era imundo. A face dele ainda estava coberta com lama, sangue e farelo de gesso, os cabelos dele enroscavam em grossos nós.

Marcas de queimadura radiavam em cima da pele dele e escureciam suas velhas roupas. Quando Kouga tinha tentado limpar sua face carbonizada, Inuyasha tinha fechado seus dentes muito rápido, Kouga quase perdeu seus dedos. Kagome deveria odiar Inuyasha. Assim por que ela se achava tão atraída por este macho grande, com seus terríveis sonhos?

Porque, como ela, ele soube o horror de ser assassinado? Ele poderia estar revivendo isto até hoje.

Seria Inuyasha uma alma perdida a ser compadecida? Ou um homem merecedor de salvamento? Kagome nunca tinha sido muito interessada por homens que precisavam de socorro. Havia mulheres o bastante para eles

Naquele momento, ele acordou, os olhos ainda em branco. Arqueando o corpo, ele abriu a boca e afundou suas presas em seu próprio braço. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ele chupou lentamente como se fosse para se acalmar.

E o coração dela derreteu.

─ _Merde_. ─ ela sussurrou.

Quando ele deu um rosnado curto, irado contra o seu braço, ela relaxou ao lado dele na cama.

─ Shiiiiiii, vampiro. ─ ela suspirou, afastando o cabelo dele da testa com um golpe de telecinesia. ─ Shiiiiiii agora.─ Ele acalmou, libertando a mordida gradualmente para cair para trás e dormir, como se ele tivesse sido acalmado por ela...

Cada noite até o amanhecer, quando os irmãos tentavam alcançá-lo, Kagome flutuava sobre o teto, escutando. Embora ela simplesmente gostasse de ouvir os ritmos das conversações dos homens, ela também tinha aprendido muito sobre estas pessoas. Eles eram da Estônia, um país Báltico da Rússia fronteiriça o que explicou os acentos deles. Homens das terras do norte. Eles tinham sido transformados em vampiros 300 anos atrás. Antes desse tempo, eles tinham lutado na Grande Guerra do norte contra a Rússia como oficiais nobres, entretanto eventualmente eles tinham tomado o controle do exército da Estônia. Cada irmão tinha se tornado um lorde da guerra, enquanto, conduziam a defesa de seu país, sobre o comando de Sesshoumaru, o primogênito.

No princípio, ela tinha permanecido no quarto de Inuyasha porque ela tinha estado esperançosa sobre ele vê-la. Agora ela ficou porque estava intrigada pelo vampiro louco.

A história dele era como um quebra-cabeça incompleto, e com cada pedaço que ela recebia, ia crescendo. Ele tinha sido nobre, mas no final das contas tinha usado a experiência militar e a força de vampiro para se tornar um assassino. Ele tinha planejado matar os próprios irmãos em vingança para alguma ação que ela, contudo não tinha descoberto.

Ele tinha estado só e sem amigos durante séculos.

O passado dele era tão diferente do dela com todas as danças e risadas e deixar os bons tempos rolarem. Eles eram pólos opostos.

Ainda com cada revelação vinham mais perguntas. Ele era obviamente um homem poderoso, assim o que poderia ter destruído sua mente daquele jeito? E como ele podia permanecer na cama dia após dia? Vampiros não tinham nenhuma função corporal?

Cada noite eles traziam um garrafa térmica do refrigerador novo para Inuyasha e Kagome estava bastante segura de que sabia o que tinha ali. Mas exatamente onde eles adquiriram isto? E desde que Inuyasha estava se recusando a beber o conteúdo, quanto tempo levaria até ele ficar faminto?

Ela tinha o assistido dormir durante mais horas do que ela podia contar, porque ele nunca tinha ficado duro como os homens normalmente fazem quando estão dormindo?

Quando o crepúsculo se aproximou, e os irmãos retornaram escada abaixo, os olhos de Inuyasha flamejaram abertos imediatamente.

Ela cruzou à porta, flutuando, de forma que metade dela permanecia fora do quarto e metade estava dentro. Ela mal podia ouvi-los escada abaixo. Mas ela pode ver a reação de Inuyasha e percebeu que ele podia ouvi-los mesmo com uma pesada porta fechada.

─Depois do vê-lo nestas condições, ─ Kouga disse ─ eu estou começando a entender por que nenhum dos caído alguma vez voltou da sede de sangue.

─Ninguém antes teve as ferramentas que nós temos. ─ Sesshoumaru respondeu. ─Nós concordamos em passar um mês tentando reabilitá-lo. Se ele não mostrar nenhum sinal de melhora, então nós faremos o que deve ser feito.

Inuyasha estava os escutando. Atentamente. Ela desejou saber o que estava pensando.

─Isso foi antes de vê-lo, Sesshoumaru. Talvez nós precisemos... tirá-lo da miséria.

Ele estava na miséria?

A mandíbula de Inuyasha apertou, e a expressão dele cresceu mortal. Então as sobrancelhas dele se juntaram como se ele estivesse considerando a possibilidade certa para aquele momento. Quando ele fechou o rosto e fechou os olhos, ela sentiu uma torção dentro do peito.

O vampiro estava na miséria. E ele estava são o bastante para saber disto.

Miséria? O que diabos eles sabiam disto? Ele balançou a cabeça como se para chacoalhar um pensamento solto.

Ele ouvia facilmente os outros, escada abaixo, enquanto Miroku explicava o que ele tinha aprendido sobre os caídos, vampiros que matam bebendo sangue. ─ Sons altos diferentes de seus próprios gritos os enfurecem. Movimentos rápidos também os fazem reagir como se fossem uma ameaça, não importa se são benignos. Sendo levados inadvertidamente a uma fúria. Qualquer senso da própria vulnerabilidade física deles ativa a raiva.

─ Por que você simplesmente não explica o que não os enfurece? ─ Kouga perguntou.

É tão pouco que ele não diz, ele pensou. Na mesma hora que Miroku disse:

─ Isso seria uma explicação curta.

Ele os bloqueou, voltando para suas reflexões com a expressão misteriosa.

O ser pode ser uma de três coisas. Ele pensou. Um eco de uma memória fraturada, uma alucinação, ou um fantasma. Ele tinha quase trezentos anos de experiência com as duas primeiras possibilidades e nenhuma com a terceira. Os dois primeiros são invenções de sua emaranhada mente. O fantasma seria inimaginável.

Não podia determinar o que é real ou o que é ilusão. Durante a última semana o ser voltou ao quarto dele. Ele tinha começado a vê-la novamente, entretanto não como na primeira noite. Só um lânguido e borrado esboço agora. Mas ele podia cheirar a presença dela. Até mesmo agora, ele estava inundado com o cheiro de rosas.

Sempre que ela vinha até ele, ele tinha flashes de lucidez. Ele não entendia a conexão, só sabia que ele estava começando a alcançar o foco de seus pensamentos.

Um mistério. Como uma invenção da mente dele poderia clarear a própria mente? Até mesmo com ele rebatendo a existência dela, ele se dava conta de que alguma coisa estava realmente o fazendo ficar coerente, de fato, o bastante coerente para, fodidamente, rebater contra a existência dela.

Talvez as doses que eles estavam forçando nele estivessem ajudando.

Ele não podia recordar muito do que aconteceu na manhã em que ele tinha tentado escapar. Mas ele achava que ela tinha tentado despi-lo e possivelmente tentado beijá-lo antes de lançá-lo sobre o quarto.

O ser nunca o atacou novamente. Normalmente ela ficava próxima ao assento de janela. Embora, ele a sentisse aos pés da cama em mais de uma enervante ocasião.

Durante anos, ele sentiu como se estivesse constantemente vigiado por algo não visto, agora isso de fato poderia estar acontecendo.

Não. Ele vê figuras sombrias diariamente. Por que ele deveria pensar que ela é diferente? Porque ela tem um cheiro? Porque, pela primeira vez, ele quer que uma alucinação seja real?

Ele sabia que há uma linha entre sofrer alucinações e interagir com elas. Você pode viver com o primeiro, com os meios seguintes você está perdido.

Durante o último século, ele se agarrou no resto de sua sanidade pelas pontas dos dedos. Desconhecendo que ela poderia ser o peso ao redor de seus tornozelos necessários para arrastá-lo para baixo.

Até mesmo se ele soubesse disto, ele constantemente especularia sobre ela. Se ela existisse, então ela é um fantasma. Fantasmas não nascem de mortes violentas ou assassinato? Assim como ela morreu? E quando? Ela é sensível? Ele viu seus olhos e os longos cabelos. Como será que ela se parece?

Por que as porcarias dos meus pensamentos estão lúcidos sobre dela?

Os irmãos dele soaram como se estivessem a ponto de vir para o quarto. Ele não queria isto. Cada dia a entidade crescia mais clara como o nascer do sol e o quarto escurecia. Mas quando os irmãos dele chegavam, ela enfraquecia. Ele percebeu que o novo bulbo descoberto era muito brilhante, a luz antinatural a obscurecia. A escuridão iria revelá-la para ele.

Não foi nos flashes dos raios que ele a viu na primeira noite. Ela estava nas calmarias negras mortas entre eles.

O crepúsculo estava chegando. Isso significa que se os irmãos dele se afastassem, ele chegaria mais perto a cada minuto de descobrir como ela era. Ele estava faminto por uma visão dela, abrindo e fechando suas mãos nas costas em antecipação.

* * *

_Olá, galera! Segue mais um capítulo, estou me sentindo generosa e então vou postar mais um kkk_


	6. Chapter 5

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 5**

─ Eu estou alucinando ou ele parece muito melhor?─ Sesshoumaru perguntou quando os três alcançaram quarto.

─ Ele não parece ... desordenado. ─ Kouga disse.

Como se para lhes provar que estavam errados, Inuyasha começou a murmurar, ininteligivelmente, em um idioma que Kagome nunca tinha ouvido, o olhar dele mirando na janela.

─ Por que você não tenta falar com ele sozinho?─ Miroku disse. Quando Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça, Miroku e Kouga partiram.

Sesshoumaru colocou a garrafa térmica na mesa de cabeceira, então pegou uma cadeira dobrável e a virou para se sentar ao contrário com as pernas abertas virado para o encosto da cadeira.

Kagome amava quando os homens sentavam daquele jeito. Com a voz baixa, ele disse: ─ Onde você estava irmão?

Irmão. Ela ainda estava assustada com idéia de que Inuyasha fazia parte da família deles. Kouga parecia determinado e estudioso, Miroku era quieto e misterioso e Sesshoumaru era autoritário como o general que ele foi. Em contraste, o louco era agressivo e golpeava desonrosamente, como se em uma briga entre cavalheiros, ele arremessasse sujeira nos olhos do oponente.

─ O que você quer comigo?─ Inuyasha rangeu abruptamente. ─ Por que você não me matou?

Parecendo surpreso pela interação, Sesshoumaru disse: ─ Essa não é nossa intenção.

─ Qual é sua intenção então, me drogar e me deixar faminto?

Sesshoumaru atirou a garrafa térmica aos seus pés. ─ Eu tenho um pouco de sangue aqui. Você beberá?─ Ele abriu depressa a tampa e a fez de xícara.

Kagome viu que o líquido era grosso e escuro. Quando fez barulho de glugglug, ela imaginou se seria possível para ela vomitar.

─ Você me alimentando com sangue. ─ o tom de Inuyasha era severo. ─ Que familiar. ─ Sesshoumaru parecia abafar um estremecimento, entretanto ele levou a xícara aos lábios de Inuyasha.

Bebendo. Sangue. Inuyasha aceitou, obedientemente, sugando profundamente.

Eu quero vomitar! - kagome pensou.

Ele cuspiu um bocado em Sesshoumaru, enquanto batia em seu rosto. Então ele riu, um som áspero, sinistro. O vermelho de seus olhos voltou até a borda com um ódio tão virulento, que Kagome acreditou que só a morte curaria isto.

Sesshoumaru limpou a face com sua camisa. Quando parecia utilizar uma provisão sobrenatural de paciência, Kagome sentiu pesar por ele. Quanto ele deveria se importar com o irmão para tolerar isto. Sesshoumaru não o golpeou como um macho normalmente faria.

Claro que, Kagome não se aborreceu em esconder sua expressão de nojo. Estranhamente, quando os olhos de Inuyasha arremessaram na direção dela, ela poderia jurar que ele ficou mais inquieto. Então o olhar dele deslizou mais uma vez para a janela.

─ Sangue congelado é tudo que você vai conseguir. ─ Sesshoumaru disse. ─ Se você não beber isto, então você vai ficar sem.

─ Eu caço. Eu me alimento da veia. Ao contrário de vocês traidores inomináveis. ─ Inuyasha mordeu, estando na frente dele novamente. ─ Eu sei que você me escondeu do seu rei. Seu rei russo. Ele o executará depois disso general favorito ou não.

─ Possivelmente. Assim, você sabe o risco que nós estamos correndo.

─ Por quê?

─ Nós queremos te ajudar.

─ Como você fez da última vez! ─ Inuyasha berrou, lutando contra a corrente que o prendia à cama, tremendo, seus músculos estirando.

Destemido, Sesshoumaru continuou: ─ Nós vamos o ajudar a combater sua sede de sangue.

─ Nunca. ─ As presas sangrentas de Inuyasha pareceram afiar. ─ Ninguém volta. O vermelho dos meus olhos nunca irá embora.

─ Iria se eu sangrasse você, e o drenasse completamente. Mas você somente iria querer voltar para o mesmo estado, matando até mais que antes. E você perderia todo o poder que você tem acumulado.

─ Eu sei disso!

─ Então você sabe que você pode aprender a controlar as recordações, se você não adquirir novas, constantemente? ─ Ao ver o olhar ligeiramente surpreendido de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru disse: ─ Nós estamos abertos às recordações. Elas são uma doença. Você não pode diferenciar entre as memórias de suas vítimas e suas próprias. Elas os fazem alucinar constantemente e sua cabeça parece que vai explodir com elas.

O que ele queria dizer? Inuyasha estava doente? Havia uma razão médica atual atrás da loucura dele?

─ Contudo e se você pudesse ligá-las e desligá-las acessando-as quando quisesse?─ Sesshoumaru perguntou. ─ Quão melhor você acredita que sua vida seria sem elas te atormentando? Se nós pudermos o deixar estável, você pode aprender a mantê-las à distância.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça visivelmente. ─ Eu quero sangue da veia. Somente da veia.

─ É por isso que nós vamos o ajudar a achar sua Noiva. Porque é uma coisa que é forte o suficiente para competir com a sede de sangue.

A Noiva dele? Sesshoumaru se referia à necessidade por sexo?

─ E a necessidade de matar? ─ Inuyasha mordeu. ─ Eu saboreio isto... sofro por matá-lo agora mesmo.

─ Da mesma maneira que só tem um caminho que pode superar a sede de sangue, há uma necessidade que é mais forte que a necessidade de matar.

─ E o que é isso?─ Inuyasha zombou.

Sesshoumaru só disse: ─ Você saberá quando o atingir.

Contudo Inuyasha olhou à janela novamente.

─ O que você está injetando em mim?─ Às vezes quando ele falava, ele hesitava como se nem sequer ele pudesse acreditar em como soava são. Ele deveria ter estado furioso por um tempo muito longo.

─ Uma mistura que as bruxas fizeram para nós. É um sedativo. Continuará o enfraquecendo fisicamente, mas depois de alguns dias, não deverá deixá-lo em estupor.

Com a atenção voltada para seu irmão, Inuyasha grunhiu: ─ Você não tem nenhum direito de me drogar!

─ Nós faremos tudo o que precisar: ─ Sesshoumaru disse, com aço no tom dele. ─ Você era um homem bom e pode ser novamente.

─ Não mais um homem!Há muito tempo!─ Ele apertou os dentes. ─ Eu sou um assassino. Isso é tudo.

─ A maioria no Lore acredita que você está perdido. Que o vermelho, automaticamente significa que nós não temos nenhuma escolha a não ser o destruir. Eu não concordo. Grave isso Inuyasha. De uma maneira ou de outra, eu o curarei disso. ─ Sesshoumaru jurou, a voz dele estava feroz, os olhos cinza ficaram negros, como se fosse devido a emoção. Não importa o que tinha acontecido, ela soube que Sesshoumaru realmente amava seu irmão mais jovem. ─ Nós temos recursos a disposição, que você não pode começar a compreender.

A resposta de Sesshoumaru parecia codificada e secreta o bastante para intrigar Inuyasha.

─ E exatamente quanto tempo eu vou ficar encarcerado e drogado?

─ Um mês. Nós vamos o impedir de matar durante um mês. Se não houver nenhuma mudança até lá, nós vamos... reavaliar.

Qualquer interesse na expressão de Inuyasha esvaneceu. ─ Eu não tenho tampo tempo.

─ Por quê? O que você quer dizer?

Inuyasha não respondeu, enquanto parecia estar afundado nos próprios pensamentos, seus olhos vermelhos deslizando na direção dela novamente. Ela poderia ter jurado que ele começou a seguir os movimentos dela, assim ela flutuou para o assento de janela. Mas ele continuou encarando a mancha onde há pouco ela tinha estado. Ela viu o momento exato que Sesshoumaru soube que ele não conseguiria mais nada, porque seu olhar transbordava decepção. Com um aceno sério para Inuyasha, ele riscou e se foi, e segundos depois, Miroku apareceu.

Ele virou a cadeira dobradiça e sentou, se apoiando para frente com os cotovelos nos seus joelhos.

─ Nós sentimos falta de você, Inu. ─ ele disse quietamente. Este irmão parecia cansado para Kagome, como um homem em uma árdua jornada de empreendimento. E sua expressão parecia constantemente como se ele simplesmente, naquele momento, tivesse determinado que ele não estava nem na metade do caminho.

─ Eu sei que você odeia a mim e a Sesshoumaru pelo o que nós fizemos com você. ─ ele começou. ─ Mas nós não podemos voltar atrás.

O que fizeram Sesshoumaru e Miroku? Estes subentendidos, as tensões, as coisas não ditas, ela tinha que admitir que tudo isso, estava fascinando-a.

─ Não importa como você nos trata, Sesshoumaru não desistirá disto. Não até que o convençam que você está além da salvação.

Inuyasha sorriu, os dentes dele ainda estavam ensangüentados, as presas proeminentes o sorriso mais ameaçador que Kagome alguma vez tinha visto.

Enquanto ela tremia, ele disse: ─ Irmão, o convença então. Não me entregue ao mal estar.

* * *

_Olá, galera! Segue mais um capítulo!_


	7. Chapter 6

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 6**

Quando a porcaria do sol some neste lugar? Ele conferiu o progresso do sol não diferente de vinte segundos atrás, então estudou o semblante cansado de seu irmão.

─ Inu, eu não posso convencer Sesshoumaru a desistir de você, não quando eu não vou. ─ Miroku disse. ─ Somente coopere conosco. A vida pode ser boa novamente.

Miroku era muito diferente de como ele tinha sido quando um humano. Antes então, ele tinha sido alegre. Mulheres o achavam encantador e ele tinha modos e se preocupava em passar servindo cada bonita mulher num raio de centenas de milhas.

_Tudo o que eu tinha eram modos, nenhum tempo para as mulheres e uma falta, distinta, de charme._

─ Me conte o que você tem feito nestes trezentos anos. Eu não tenho o visto desde aquela noite exatamente depois de você morrer e acordar.

Ele odiava ser lembrado daquilo. Espadas nas mãos, ele e Kouga estiveram defendendo suas quatro irmãs e pai gravemente doentes contra uma pilha de soldados russos. Dois, contra um batalhão, eles não tinham tido nenhuma chance. Sesshoumaru e Miroku tinham voltado para casa para encontrar os cinco mortos de peste e os dois irmãos mortalmente feridos, mal segurando a vida.

Inconsciente, ele não tinha podido lutar contra Sesshoumaru, quando ele tinha gotejado seu sangue de vampiro em sua garganta. Ele despertou um monstro.

Nem Kouga nem ele tinham querido ser transformados, entretanto ele tinha tido bastante razão para se ressentir com a traição. Transformado na mesma coisa que ele tinha sido condicionado para odiar e tinha sido treinado para destruir...

─ Não quer me contar?─ Miroku disse. ─ Então eu sairei esta noite para cavar sozinho, agora que eu sei o que você era.

─ O que eu sou. Eu ainda sou um assassino para contratar.

─ Olhe para você. ─ Miroku pareceu abafar a exasperação dele. ─Quem o contrataria?

A face dele aqueceu.

─ Dê o fora Miroku. ─ o irmão dele o fez parecer um fracasso. O que ele não ligava a mínima, exceto que não queria que a mulher acreditasse nisso. Aquela que não é real. Aquela que eu estou a ponto de ver.

Quase pôr-do-sol... qualquer segundo agora. Na janela ela chamejava na última luz emudecida. Ela começava a aparecer em uma forma mais distinta.

─ Muito bem. ─ Miroku disse enquanto se levantava. ─ Inu, você pode resistir a nós porque você odeia o que nós somos ou porque você se ressente por nossas ações. Mas não lute só porque você é teimoso e orgulhoso.─ Ele deu um sorriso, uma lembrança do antigo Miroku. ─ O que eu estou dizendo? Se você não fosse orgulhoso e teimoso, não seria Inuyasha Takahashi. ─ Ele riscou e se foi..

Logo depois, Kouga entrou e ascendeu a luz acima de sua cabeça. O clarão brilhava e ela desaparecia.

─ Desliga isso!

─ O que? Por quê?

─ Machucam meus olhos. Desliga.

Com um encolher de ombros, Kouga apertou o interruptor, então sentou com suas longas pernas estiradas para fora em frente a ele. ─Eu entendo a raiva que você sente por Sesshoumaru e Miroku. ─ Kouga começou em um tom medido. ─ Eu odiei a eles também, você sabe. Por muito tempo, eu ansiei por vingança. Mas a vida pode ser novamente boa. Melhor do que jamais foi.

─ De acordo com você? Não há nada errado com minha vida. ─ Está tudo errado com minha vida... Quanto tempo mais até eu conseguir vê-la?

─ Então você gostará disto mais ainda quando compartilhar com sua Noiva predestinada. ─ Kouga continuou. ─Ela o acalmará e o ajudará a achar clareza. Eu mesmo estava nos extremos antes de conhecer a minha. Um dia eu não tinha nada, nenhuma casa de verdade, nenhum amigo, nenhum familiar. Então assim que eu a reconheci como minha, de repente haviam possibilidades.

Kouga estava obviamente meditando sobre ela exatamente naquele momento, a expressão dele tão satisfeita. Doentio. ─Eu quero que você conheça Ayame logo. Assim que você estiver recuperado.

_Eles estão agindo como se fosse certo que eu me curarei._

Impossível. Ele saberia se houvesse um modo para voltar atrás da sede de sangue. Não há nenhum retorno. Não há exemplo disto.

Mas seus irmãos inseriam forças nele, desejando isso.

─A yame teve... bem, a história dela com vampiros caídos é extensa, até mesmo para uma Valquíria.

─ Ayame coração frio? ─ ele perguntou com um aceno lento. ─Uma assassina como eu. Há rumores de que ela arranca presas de vampiros de cabeças decapitadas, e os amarra junto para a coleção dela. Soa fodidamente calmo, Kouga.

Mais escuro lá fora... A mulher apareceu iluminada por uma fonte iridescente. Ele ainda não podia discernir as características dela. Mas ele pode ver o esboço de sua figura. Os lábios dele se separaram. Pelos seios dela.

Kouga encolheu os ombros. ─ Como eu disse, Ayame tem uma história longa com eles. O que significa que nós estamos lutando no mesmo lado. Quem sabe, até mesmo você poderia ter uma Valquíria como Noiva.

Mais escuro. Valquírias são estranhas, pareciam humanas, com muita força para seus pequenos corpos e nenhuma hesitação para cair em batalhas ou começar guerras. Se uma delas fosse sua noiva, ele comprimentaria o amanhecer.

Escuro.

E lá estava a mulher.

Embora a imagem dela estivesse borrada e incolor como um espetáculo de televisão velho, ele pode ver seu vestido e os braços e ombros descobertos. Ela se virou quando se empoleirou no assento de janela, com sua cabeça, apoiando contra a janela. Ele começava a ver que ela não era completamente incolor. As unhas dela, a gargantilha e os laços de seu corpete eram todos de um vermelho fundo.

Estão essas pétalas vermelhas borrifadas em seu selvagem cabelo?

Quanto mais ele podia definir de sua forma nebulosa, mais ele... gostava.

Ela era pequena em estatura, mas ela tinha seios generosos. Suas mãos se apertaram atrás dele novamente, suas presas doíam sutilmente por aquela carne volumosa. Ele nunca tinha bebido de uma mulher e porque infernos ele nunca tinha bebido de uma mulher?

Ele pode ver o brilho das unhas dela e o brilho das lisas tiras usadas para trançar seu espartilho. Havia uma fenda em seu vestido sobre a coxa até revelar uma liga.

Por alguma razão, ele elevou as sobrancelhas diante daquilo. Como um vampiro que não encontrou sua Noiva, ele não tinha nenhuma habilidade sexual ou necessidades, os seios dela e ligas não o deveriam interessar tanto assim, não mais do que comida interessaria.

Mas eles o interessaram.

Então... pela primeira vez, ele viu sua face. E simplesmente abafou uma maldição. Ele não tinha sido iludido na primeira noite.

Imaginando que ela seria fodidamente bonita. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele não imaginaria nada melhor.

Aqueles grandes olhos azuis foram outro tiro de cor em sua imagem negro e branco. Ela tinha um nariz atrevido, esbelto e fino, a pele translúcida. Os lábios dela eram pálidos, mas cheios, especialmente o inferior.

Como se ela sentisse o escrutínio dele, ela se virou para ele, relaxando os pés. Uma graça tímida. Ele colocou os olhos em branco, enquanto continuava mantendo-a em seu campo de visão.

Ela inclinou a cabeça. Ela está me estudando? Ela pode ver sem a luz?

Não, ela não é real. Há uma linha entre ter alucinações e interagir com elas... não se pode cruzar a linha.

Ela parecia caminhar, embora estivesse flutuando sobre o chão. E ela vinha diretamente para a cama. O que ela queria dele? Mais perto... mais perto...

Ele ouviu vagamente Kouga perguntar: ─Você sabe o que acontecerá a você quando sua noiva o sangrar? Seu coração começará a bater novamente, e você começará a respirar mais uma vez. O ar é frio e pesado dentro de seus pulmões, mas a pressão se sente bem se você não resistir a isto. E então, com um pouco de encorajamento dela... tudo em você voltará a vida, como um fogo sendo iluminado.

Um fogo iluminado. Em outras palavras, ele poderia ficar duro novamente.

Mas diferente de todo vampiro que ele conheceu, ele não queria ser sangrado. Ele gostava da quietude dentro dele, se agarrara nisto com toda sua força. Morrer não é tão assustador quando você já esta na metade do caminho.

Rastejando mais perto ao lado dele, a mulher inclinou sua pequena cabeça. Escutando meu tórax? Ela ouviu Kouga explicando a falta de batimentos cardíacos e decidiu ver por ela mesma. O que significa que ela tem sentidos.

Ele esperava que fosse um espírito sem mente, que não premeditasse ações. Ou que ela fosse ser sedenta de sangue, como ele irracional reagindo ao instinto. Mas ao contrário, ela era muito atenta. De repente, a posição dele o envergonhou. Acorrentado na cama, à mercê de outros. Ele nunca se sentiu mais fraco em toda a sua vida.

Não, não havia mais tempo...

Olhando pra cima, ele podia ver flashes do cabelo fantasmagórico dela caindo em cima do ombro. Ele engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos enquanto esperava para sentir o cabelo dela em sua pele. Ele não pode perceber mais que alfinetadas elétricas. Isso não o machucava. Não eram desagradáveis.

Quando ela saiu voando, ele abriu os olhos. Os lábios dela se separam surpresos. ─ Que estranho _dément_...seu coração continua verdadeiro.

Ele se controlou para não se jogar para cima dela, porque a fantasma estava parada exatamente na sua direção.

É isso. Ele perdeu a porcaria da cabeça dele.

As palavras vieram ecoando lentamente dela. Como se elas tivessem viajado por milhas. Ele pode ouvi-la escassamente, o que significava que ninguém mais seria capaz de ouvir. A audição dele é dez vezes mais apurada que até mesmo a dos seus irmãos. Cem vezes mais que um humano.

Ele sabia que ela não estava falando com ele na esperança de uma resposta, parecia estar somente testando a fala. Ela parecia estar experimentando as palavras, determinando como elas pareciam rolando na língua dela.

Espera... ela me chamou dément? Significa louco em francês. Ele sentiu um calor na parte de trás do pescoço. Embora na maioria das vezes ele somente reagisse como um animal, às vezes, muito raramente, ele sofria as emoções que ele pensava haver perdido como a vergonha.

Existe uma linha... Mas como é que ela pode me ver?

─ Você sabe tudo isso, não sabe? ─ Kouga perguntou, exalando. ─Você não está nem sequer curioso sobre ser sangrado? Nós somos forçados a seguir sem tanta coisa. Há muito que sua Noiva pode trazer de volta para você.

Isto arrancou sua atenção do fantasma. Não ouse Kouga! Não traga isso a tona...

* * *

**Oiiie, segue mais um cap, eles são curtinhos, fáceis de revisar...e deixam com gostinho de quero mais kkk**

**Obrigada meninas pelas reviews! Espero que gostem desse cap! Bjonessss e até breve**


	8. Chapter 7

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 7**

Kouga abaixou a voz para dizer:

─Você não gostaria de levar uma mulher para a cama novamente? Não que você seja um homem cheio de experiência, saturado de mulheres, Inuyasha. Se você for um pouco parecido comigo, você pode contar o número de vezes nas mãos.

Inuyasha não negou as palavras do irmão, cerrou seus dentes e sua mandíbula inchou. O número de vezes em uma mão? Que terrível, Kagome pensou, flutuando ao pé da cama dele para pairar lá em uma posição sentada.

Embora ela não tivesse tido tantos amantes quanto ela teria gostado, o fantasma da gravidez para uma bailarina profissional era muito assustador, os que ela havia tido a tinham feito desfrutar completamente.

Até mesmo com a sujeira cobrindo a face de Inuyasha e as cicatrizes de seu corpo, ela poderia dizer que ele tinha agradáveis características. Mulheres o achariam atraente. Pelo menos o suficiente para levar para cama uma mulher quando quisesse. E Kouga era bonito, contudo ele tinha dito que eles tinham sido forçados a seguir sozinhos. Ela tinha os ouvido falando sobre o pequeno país deles ter sido dizimado pela peste, em apuros por décadas não havia mulheres lá para serem socorridas?

─ Lê Dément...não é um homem experiente?─ ela murmurou em sua estranha voz fantasmagórica. ─Interessante.

Embora ainda fosse difícil falar, ela se maravilhou de quanto mais prontamente as palavras dela vinham com cada vez mais que ela falava, mais fácil ficava, pena que ninguém responderia, justamente quando ela estava ficando boa nisso.

Ainda que ninguém respondesse, falar a fazia se sentir mais... real. Às vezes ela se sentia como o provérbio "Árvore caindo na floresta". Isso poderia ser dito por que ninguém tinha a visto ou tinha a ouvido desde que ela havia morrido, ela não existia.

Ela suspirou e levou as pernas até o tórax. Quando a fenda no vestido dela subiu, ela teve o estranho impulso de cobrir as pernas dela em frente ao vampiro. Mas por quê? Ela não podia ser vista e ela certamente nunca tinha sido modesta quando viva. Na verdade, ela era o oposto.

Qualquer inibição tinha sido jogada para fora dela quando ela tinha sido jovem. Ela tinha passado por alojamentos minúsculos em bares burlescos, com a sua querida mãe se tornando eventualmente sua melhor companheira.

Desde novinha, Kagome tinha estado entrando e saindo de vestiários de artistas, fascinada com as sedas, maquiagens e perfumes exóticos, escravizadas pelas tensões sensuais da música que a compelia a se balançar, para eles...

Ainda que ela pudesse jurar haver um aspecto luxurioso no olhar do vampiro.

Não. Estava na hora de enfrentar os fatos. Ou ele achou sua bela aparência espectral bonita, tinha dominado seu reflexo de piscar, e simplesmente se recusou a reconhecê-la ou ele era somente como a todas as outras pessoas que passaram por essa casa na últimas oito décadas.

Ela deu uma risada sem humor. ─ Se eu achasse que você pudesse me ver, ─ ela começou lentamente ─ eu mostraria muito mais do que uma liga.

Além disso, Inuyasha não se interessaria por ela desse jeito. Nem por uma vez na última semana ele tinha crescido duro. Isso era impossível para ele? Seria esse o fogo que seria iluminado por sua noiva?

De todos os assuntos que discutiram os homens, este conceito de Noiva foi o que mais a intrigou.

Mais cedo, ela tinha escutado Kouga no telefone com a sua, a assegurando seriamente de que ela não precisava estar aqui, que deveria continuar trabalhando com as irmãs e que ele estaria logo em casa. Até mesmo a mera conversação telefônica com essa Ayame parecia consumi-lo.

Sesshoumaru também tinha telefonado para a Noiva dele, outra Valquíria chamada Rin e estava igualmente atencioso. Mas com ela, ele parecia menos confiante sobre a recuperação de Inuyasha do que com seus irmãos. Em um tom mais baixo ele tinha dito. ─Nós talvez tenhamos que usar o presente de Riora.

Quem é Riora? Outro mistério.

A devoção dos dois homens para com suas esposas havia provocado o desejo em Kagome, porque nada era mais sensual para ela do que um macho completamente louco por você.

Ela chamou isso de desejo porque era diferente dos sintomas físicos da luxúria que ela sentia quando era viva. Ela sofria com o que ela se lembrava do desejo, sentido fome de tocar e ser tocada, mas agora a necessidade era mais como uma excitação elétrica, uma carga que crescia e crescia. Era como se tivesse coceira e alfinetadas por todo seu corpo, mas não de um jeito que a arranhasse.

Kagome teve oitenta anos desses desejos retidos. Como era impossível para ela aliviá-los, às vezes ela se sentia como uma bomba, fazendo tique-taque, pronta para explodir. Uma dolorosa e faminta bomba, Kagomebomba.

Em frente a sua frustração sem fim, ela tendia a se comportar... mal.

E quando todos os irmãos voltavam para casa, a tentação era muito grande para resistir.

Quando ela levantou da cama, ele esperou um momento, então lançou outro olhar. E quase engasgou. O clipe de dinheiro de Kouga estava flutuando do bolso do casaco dele para a palma da mão estendida dela.

Então ela colocou... uma pedrinha no lugar? Kouga não percebeu, nem quando ela levou o clip embora.

Telecinesia? Sim, e bem controlada.

Depois de um olhar desconfiado para ele, rapidamente pôs seus olhos em branco e ela olhou para outra direção. Ela manobrava coisas ao redor deles, contudo até mesmo com a velocidade dela, às vezes passavam uma mão ou um cotovelo por ela. Cada vez ela continuava crescendo e tendo tremores.

Sesshoumaru estava próximo. Com um balanço da mão dela, seu telefone flutuou fora de sua jaqueta. Novamente a entidade deixou uma pedrinha antes de levar o telefone flutuando para um canto. Este jogo de gato e rato o entreteu, ele queria vê-la ao invés dos bastardos. Ela era muito mais interessante que Kouga falando sobre a família e honra e perdão.

Ele desejava saber onde o pequeno ser colocava seus bens adquiridos. Por que ela os levava? Ela estava brincando agora? Ou isso era uma compulsão, como a necessidade dele para matar?

Na vez de Miroku, ela arrancou um pente com jóias de enfeitar cabelos femininos, diretamente do bolso dele. Para quem será que Miroku estava comprando presentes?

Ela sorriu deliciada com seu prêmio. Aquele sorriso... os olhos dela brilhavam, o lábios curvavam. Ela poderia muito bem ser uma arma carregada.

Enquanto ela flutuava para seu canto, ela levantava os braços esbeltos, descobertos, acima dela, enquanto dava uma pirueta. E mais uma. A saia dela flamejou e ele a ouviu sussurrando. Uma única pétala de rosa flutuou do cabelo selvagem dela para a cama, pousando como uma folha ao lado dele.

O corpo flexível dela, o modo que ela se movia, com esses sapatos ela deve ter sido uma dançarina. Uma bailarina. É claro.

Quando ela deu outra pirueta, ela de repente riu. O som era assombrado. Mas por alguma razão, os lábios dele curvaram em resposta àquilo. O sorriso virou uma carranca quando percebeu como Kouga o via. Um sorriso vago de um homem louco.

Porque ele é louco, não existe nenhum espírito cabeludo que quer lhe mostrar mais do que as ligas dela.

Mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela enquanto Kouga começava tudo de novo. Ele escutava pedaços das palavras do irmão. Como ele tendia a fazer quando estava cansado e querendo ficar só, ele as repetia, murmurando em diferentes idiomas. ─ A culpa está corroendo a Sesshoumaru... eles têm lutado na Horda dos Vampiros por três séculos... Nós podemos nos alistar no exército deles... matá-los... Nem todos os vampiros são maus.

Ele piscou quando Kouga se calou.

Com um olhar estreitado, Kouga disse:

─ Você não tem falado sozinho. Você está repetindo tudo que nós falamos! Dessa vez em grego! Você não estava alucinando você estava escutando. ─ Kouga acenou com a cabeça, como se tivesse sido encorajado por isso. ─Eu gostaria de saber o que mais você pode fazer, que não sabemos?

Eu posso ver fantasmas. Em estoniano, ele perguntou para Kouga: ─ Para saber, você não vê nada estranho? Nenhuma mulher no quarto?

Kouga olhou ao redor. No mesmo idioma, respondeu lentamente: ─ Há somente nós quatro aqui dentro do quarto, Inuyasha.─ o tom dele era o que se usa para explicar a um aluno com dificuldade de compreensão: ─ De fato, irmão, o céu não é verde. É azul.

A mulher parecia ter concluído seus furtos e se mostrava mais lenta, mais lânguida. Ela estava cansada?

─ Inuyasha, você vê mais alguém?─ Kouga perguntou. ─É suposto que seu tipo sofre de severas ilusões...

A ilusão dele estava agora escutando Miroku e Sesshoumaru conversando no canto do quarto.

─ Ele cheira a sangue e lama. ─ Sesshoumaru disse. ─Ele pode estar melhorando, mas para os outros não vai parecer assim. Se alguma vez a gente tiver que defender nosso plano...

Sem avisar, ela estava na cama ao lado dele. Bem perto de seu ouvido, ela perguntou: ─ Isso é verdade vampiro? ─As palavras dela saíram muito mais depressa, quase normalmente. Ele pode discernir que ela tinha um leve acento francês.

─ Você cheira dément? Eu não posso cheirar. Mas faz sentido... considerando como você está sujo.

Ele se deu conta, intensamente, de que sua face estava coberta de sangue e lama e seu cabelo estava duro com isso. Dément. É somente assim que ela o vê? Um louco para ser ignorado? Ou pior para ter piedade? Isso é como ela o via.

Um lunático imundo, sexualmente inexperiente.

Ela o viu cuspindo sangue. Ela tinha o testemunhado enlouquecer e bater a cabeça contra a parede? Droga, ele estava começando a odiar esta lucidez! Novamente, ele almejava o esquecimento das recordações. É mais fácil ser inundado por elas para odiar, para machucar...

Essa mulher ao lado dele atracava sua mente ao presente como uma âncora.

─ Eles deveriam lhe dar um banho. ─ ela disse em sua voz sussurrante, justo quando Kouga disse: ─Descanse um pouco,Inuyasha. As alucinações desaparecerão antes que você perceba.

─ Me deixe!─ ele estalou e quase disse: "nos deixe".

O fantasma virou para fora, se ajeitando para sair. Não, não você! Quando ela e os artigos roubados desapareceram, tudo o que restou dela foi a pétala de rosa. Ele avançou lentamente, querendo tocar. Mas a pétala começou a sumir. Então se foi.

Ele rolou na cama, inquieto e se esfolando nas correntes. Queria que ela estivesse ali.

Kouga levantou. ─ Muito bem, nós iremos. Chame se você precisar de alguma coisa ou se você tiver vontade de beber.

Eles o deixaram no quarto escurecido. ─ Você viu meu telefone?─ Sesshoumaru perguntou saindo.

Antes que ele tivesse tempo para analisar por que a ausência dela o desapontava daquele jeito, outras recordações borbulhavam para cima na mente dele como se viessem de uma fonte.

Durante os anos, ele não matou homens honrados, de fato, eliminou alguns que eram até mesmo mais monstruosos que ele. E as recordações deles, agora suas recordações, congelavam seus ossos.

Ele via cenas de torturas que ele não infligiu, assassinatos horríveis de mulheres e crianças que ele nunca havia cometido. Olhos vítreos, cegos o encaravam mas não eram os dele.

Estas recordações exigiam serem reconhecidas, serem experimentadas. Antes de serem acalmadas, elas deveriam ser revividas, levando embora sua sanidade.

E ele não tinha mais nada a perder.

* * *

**Oiiie, segue mais um cap! Como prometido!**

**Obrigada meninas pelas reviews! Espero que gostem desse cap! Bjonessss e até breve**

Oi Neherenia! Então, só lendo para descobrir como isso será possível kkkkk até breveee


	9. Chapter 8 e 9

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 8 **

Kagome como um livro aberto sobre sua sexualidade, seu corpo e suas opiniões. Mas ela teve dois pequenos segredos sujos. Um dos quais era a propensão dela por pegar um artigo estranho aqui e ali que não pertenciam a ela.

Dentro da sua câmara escondida, atrás da entrada gótica, ela colocou suas aquisições novas na mesa de exibição. Ali botava todas as quinquilharias e tesouros apanhados de inquilinos durante os anos.

A mesa estava quase cheia. Logo ela teria que utilizar a mesa de centro. Não eram objetos ruins, considerando que Elancourt só tinha estado ocupado por tempo equivalente a um terço da sua vida após a morte.

Então ela tendia a roubar muito.

Ela não necessariamente se destinava a coisas de valor, mais a artigos que a intrigavam. Entre o contrabando: uma televisão a bateria, com baterias de longa duração, um sutiã bastante moderno, um gramofone e uma caixa de preservativos pelo qual ela teria pagado milhões nos anos vinte.

Ela tinha caixas de fósforos, dobrões Mardy Gras, doces que ela nunca comeria e quase uma dúzia de latas de tinta spray confiscada dos vândalos adolescentes.

Com bater de portas, folhas voando e tempestades de folhas, ela tinha assustado esses artistas pichadores além do ponto da urinação espontânea e com o tempo eles sempre derrubavam a pintura e corriam. Este casa era de Kagome, era todo o seu mundo. Ela se recusava a ver arte pobremente grafitada pelo resto da vida.

Como um pássaro que empena o ninho, ela tinha colecionado coisas de fora e tinha as trazido para dentro de seu esconderijo. Este quarto era seu estúdio de dança com barras de balé, assoalho de madeira e espelhos de parede a parede. O estúdio propriamente dito estava intacto, entretanto tinham sido empilhados jornais em todos os lugares e os espelhos tinham sido modificados para se ajustarem à sua atual aparência. Ou em outras palavras, ela os tinha quebrado.

Nos dias depois de sua morte, quando fretadores tinham trazido caixas para recolher todos os seus pertences, ela tinha ansiado muito apaixonadamente conseguir contrabandear de volta para esse quarto e de fato o fez. Foi assim que ela começou a perceber que ela podia transportar coisas com o poder de sua mente.

Em uma explosão de fúria, ela tinha levitado todas as coisas que ela tinha de valor: as jóias, roupas, álbuns de recortes, sua proibida garrafa de licor e até mesmo sua caixa forte pesada, carregando-os para o estúdio escondido.

Ainda hoje ela não podia fazer nada mais que assistir suas posses envelhecerem bem diante dela. Como sua casa. Ela não podia sentir nenhum deles, não podia correr as pontas de seus dedos gananciosos em cima de um derramamento de seda fresca ou a gorjeta titilante de uma pena...

─E agora o que?─ ela perguntou em voz alta.

O silêncio ecoando parecia escarnecer dela. Sozinha... sozinha... sozinha...

Kagome considerou se materializar no quarto do vampiro ou riscar lá. Ela se garantiu de que era a pressão da quietude que a empurrava a voltar para lá e não o próprio louco. Mas ele parecia senti-la melhor do que qualquer um que já havia vindo para Elancourt.

Ainda que ele fosse insano e sujo, algo sobre ele a puxou. Ela teve o desejo inegável de falar mais com ele.

Mas no fim, ela estava muito exausta para voltar, a essência dela esvaziou com toda a energia que ela usou na telecinesia se concentrado. Precisando descansar, ela flutuou para a cama dela.

Há muito tempo, ela a tinha trazido para o estúdio. Embora ela não pudesse sentir a cama ou as mantas ela se esticava e dormia ali quase toda noite. Na medida do possível, ela gostava de se comportar como ela fazia quando viva, exceto por atravessar paredes e se materializar, é claro.

Ela se enrolou sobre a cama para seu devaneio. Kagome chamava seu sono fantasmagórico de devaneio porque era diferente do sono que ela conhecia quando viva. Ela não necessitava tê-lo diariamente. Se ela não usasse telecinesia para mais que mover um jornal, ela poderia passar dias sem dormir. O despertar era instantâneo, com nada alterado exceto o nível de energia dela. Ela ainda usava as mesmas roupas, o cabelo dela estava inalterado e ela nunca precisava raspar as pernas e as axilas. Normalmente, ela só perdia a consciência por aproximadamente quatro horas.

Quer dizer, isso até chegar a lua cheia de cada mês. Nessa noite, alguma força a compelia a danç uma marionete fantasmagórica, ela terminava do mesmo jeito horrível, abandonada exausta e abalada, desejando uma morte verdadeira.

Faltavam apenas três dias para a próxima performance...

Sua mãe sempre tinha dito que a lua cheia era sorte para algumas pessoas como elas, pessoas que se agarram ao céu com todo seu poder e fazia isso de novo e de novo. Não importa quantas vezes eles perdiam. Isso era o porquê de Kagome ter programado a festa dela naquela noite.

Sorte não era o primeiro termo que ela usaria para descrever aquela festa, aquela que ela pretendia usar para celebrar a realização de todos os seus sonhos. Aos vinte e seis anos Kagome havia comprado este lugar sozinha depois de muito trabalhar, para o Vieux Carré, todo o tempo, mantendo seu passado de sombras em segredo.

Seus protetores suburbanos nunca tinham descoberto que Kagome era uma imigrante francesa bastarda nascida no indigente bairro francês. Eles não tinham ligado Kagome Higurashi a Marguerite L'Are, a infame dançarina burlesca.

Eles não tinham descoberto que, durante um tempo, Kagome tinha sido uma também.

Depois que sua mãe tinha sucumbido com a gripe quando Kagome tinha mal completado dezesseis anos, ela tinha começado a fazer espetáculos. Kagome tinha sido bem desenvolvida e com a maquiagem certa e fantasias, ela tinha passado por vinte anos. Os tempos eram duros e o dinheiro era bom.

Ela não tinha nenhuma inibição, nenhuma convicção moral contra isto. Todo o mundo conseguia o que queria e ninguém saia ferido por isto. Embora ela nunca tivesse sentido vergonha do que ela tinha feito, ela tinha mantido isto em segredo porque ela entendia que outros não veriam isto do mesmo modo que ela via.

Depois de um ano economizando dinheiro, Kagome tinha parado. Ela sempre tinha sonhado em ser uma bailarina e não queria desperdiçar todas as lições que sua mãe tinha ensinado e todo o trabalho que ela tinha feito para justificar o incrível sacrifício. E, de algum jeito, ela conseguiu...

E então morreu.

Ela desejou que Inuyasha pudesse vê-la como a bailarina que ela foi um dia, no palco com uma fantasia luxuosa, corada com orgulho, inundada com aplausos vigorosos. Ele a teria achado bonita?

Ela suspirou tristemente. Ela nunca saberia...

O que o amanhã traria com Inuyasha, o vampiro assassino com o corpo poderoso e mente doente?

Enquanto ela viaja em devaneio, ela desejou saber, poderíamos nós salvá-lo quando ele não queria ser salvo?

Nós?

O fantasma não retornou a noite inteira.

E ele se ressentia por isso.

Demorou até a tarde seguinte, ele poder sentir a essência de rosas dela. O quarto estava iluminado com sol da tarde, mas ele ainda pode vê-la flutuando diretamente pela porta fechada. Ele sabia o que procurar agora, onde procurar, como uma mensagem escondida em um quebra-cabeça visual, procure.

Ela agia como se nunca tivesse o deixado, passando distraidamente pelo colchão e estirando os braços esbeltos a cima da cabeça. Os longos cabelos dela flutuavam sobre as rosas, negro brilhante, destacando no branco. Os pálidos dos seios dela apenas contidos pelo vestido.

Ela estava perdoada.

Se ele não era sangrado, então por que esta visão o cativava? Por que fazia suas presas doerem?

Ele continua debatendo as possibilidades de lapsos de memória, alucinação ou fantasma. Até onde um lapso de memória pode chegar, ela se encaixa neste lugar, na situação muito perfeitamente. E se ela é uma invenção da sua imaginação, por que ele imaginaria uma mulher o oposto do qual ele normalmente era atraído?

Ele achava que gostava de mulheres altas, nórdicas com cabelo curto e pele bronzeada do sol da vida ao ar livre. Mas essa mulher era minúscula e pálida, não muito mais alta que um metro e sessenta. O cabelo dela era negro como a noite.

Durante sua severa vida humana, ele não teria gasto mais do que um rápido olhar nela, predizendo uma delicada menina que não duraria o próximo inverno estando no seu país rasgado por guerras.

E ela não tinha sobrevivido muito tempo. Ela parecia não ter mais que vinte e poucos anos. Se fantasmas nasciam de violência, então como ela tinha conhecido o fim tão jovem?

Isso não teria acontecido se ela tivesse um forte protetor. Eu era forte. Ele abafou um baixo resmungo. Eu a teria mantido segura se ela fosse minha.

Talvez ele não tivesse previsto a destruição dela durante o inverno e teria se virado. Talvez ele tivesse se aproximado dela. Do seu modo áspero, ele poderia ter tentado conseguir a posição como protetor dela. Ele era um oficial qualificado. Ele tinha nascido nobre e pelo menos antes da Grande guerra isso tinha significado algo. Talvez ela pudesse o ter aceitado.

Meu Deus, ter tal mulher junto a mim... tê-la toda noite comigo.

Ele não podia imaginar como seria isso. Durante o dia, seus pesadelos foram variados, com estranhos novos sonhos de prender os braços dela acima de sua cabeça e montar seu pequeno corpo delicioso.

Há uma linha... há uma linha...

Esta mulher poderia ser possivelmente real? Isto não só significaria que ele não estava imaginando um fantasma, significaria que se passaram três dias sem uma única alucinação. Cem anos se passaram desde a última vez que isso havia acontecido.

O que significava que ele poderia estar... se curando.

Como um clarão entre seus olhos, ele finalmente se lembrou do que ele lamentava e o que ele tanto tinha desejado.

Então entraram Sesshoumaru e Kouga, suas expressões severas. Por que Sesshoumaru está segurando uma seringa? Em um tom baixo de advertência, ele diz: ─ Para que essa porcaria de dose? Eu não fiz nada.

─ Não, mas nós tememos o que você possa fazer. ─ Sesshoumaru disse. ─Nós precisamos te tirar do quarto. E isso o impedirá de se machucar.

Quando Sesshoumaru se aproximou, ele gritou: ─Bota essa porcaria longe de mim, Sesshoumaru!─ Ele não queria ser dopado, não queria isso de novo. ─ Não!

Eu não quero que ela me veja daquele jeito.

─ Maldição, eu disse não!

**Capítulo 9 **

Kagome estava atordoada de novo em ver quão freneticamente Inuyasha lutava com os dois homens, enquanto batendo a testa dele contra Kouga e afastando as mãos de Sesshoumaru com suas presas.

No final, sua resistência o derrubou no chão. Eles injetaram nele mais uma vez. Um pouco antes de funcionar a dose, Inuyasha olhou em sua direção com as sobrancelhas puxadas e dentes apertados, ela achou muito duro ver isso agora..

Quando sua curiosidade virou preocupação?

Os irmãos dele o tinham tratado como um animal porque era como ele agiu alguns dias atrás. Ela entendeu a necessidade de mantê-lo contido, porque ele era tão inacreditavelmente forte e poderia ser perigoso quando solto.

Mas ele estava indo muito melhor. E eles nem mesmo lhe deram uma oportunidade...

Enquanto Sesshoumaru e Kouga o conduziam, dócil e cambaleando, ao enorme banheiro principal, os olhos de Inuyasha estavam pesados, e ele começou a falar com aquela baixa e enervante voz. Os pulsos dele continuavam acorrentados nas costas dele. Eles devem ter a intenção de lavá-lo. Curiosa, ela os seguiu.

O segundo segredo sujo de Kagome? Como um fantasma, ela se via uma voyeur.

Ela tinha assistido a homens se banharem antes, mas ela nunca tinha tido intenção de descobrir como seria o corpo de um homem em particular, como tinha agora.

Enquanto Kouga ajustava a temperatura da água e abria uma barra de sabonete, Sesshoumaru arrancou os restos da camisa esfarrapada de Inuyasha.

Do seu camarote na parte de cima da parede, Kagome suspirou enquanto admirava o forte físico de Inuyasha. Ela não havia percebido, exatamente, quão alto ele era, porque ela tinha passado muito tempo olhando para baixo. Ele seria como uma torre sobre ela, se ela parasse ao lado dele.

Ele tinha uma cintura estreita, quadris e ombros largos que pareciam terem sidos feitos para uma mulher agarrar durante o sexo. Com as mãos dele atrás das costas, os tendões musculares do ombro e do tórax estavam esticados se mostrando muito atraentes.

Ele era toda a dureza masculina, com muitas cicatrizes que marcavam sua pele, como uma estreita que cortava para cima em seu torso. Mas ela tinha começado a achar as evidências de sua formidável vida atraente, tinha começado a imaginar um enredo para cada ferida de batalha.

Ela tinha visto Inuyasha lutar com uma ferocidade que a assustou. Ela podia facilmente o ver brandindo uma espada trezentos anos atrás, um massivo destemido lorde da guerra atacando violentamente em um campo de batalha...

Uma bandagem rota no braço dele chamou sua atenção. Kouga também franziu o cenho para a gaze, tirando-a para revelar um peculiar machucado enegrecido. ─ Que inferno é isso? ─ parecia que ele tinha sido atacado por uma besta, e então a pele ao redor da marca tinha morrido.

Por que Inuyasha teria se curado dos ferimentos de seu peito, mas não de outra ferida?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. ─Com a força dele, ele já deveria ter curado isso facilmente até agora. Talvez se limpar, isto fique melhor.

─Cristo, olhe para todas essas cicatrizes, Sesshoumaru.

─Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de que ele tinha levado tantos golpes durante a guerra. ─ ele respondeu, virando Inuyasha para inspecionar as costas.

─Talvez ele já as tivesse antes da guerra. ─ Kouga arrancou o cinto de Inuyasha. ─Pense nisso ele nunca trabalhou sem suas camisas, e ele continuamente saia sozinho. Ele poderia ter sido mercenário pelo que nós sabemos...─ Ele focalizou a expressão de Sesshoumaru. ─O que?

─Venha olhar isto. ─ Sesshoumaru disse, então Kagome seguiu para perto de Kouga. Todos os três franziram o cenho para uma elaborada tatuagem preta que cobria todo seu ombro direito. Era incomum, com suas linhas cortando, mas compelindo de certo modo. ─Essa não é a marca de Kapsliga Uur?

O que é Kapsliga Uur? Por que seus rostos empalideceram com a idéia?

─Isso não pode estar certo. ─ Kouga disse, com a borda da voz. ─Nós teríamos sabido. Eles recrutam jovens. Ele não poderia ter escondido o envolvimento dele durante duas décadas.

Parecendo perdido em seu próprio mundo, Inuyasha continuava murmurando roucamente, sem saber da descoberta dos irmãos.

─Ele sempre fazia suas próprias coisas, sempre se esquivava de perguntas sobre onde ele tinha estado ou com quem ele tinha estado. ─Sesshoumaru disse. ─Meu Deus. Ele tinha estado fora caçando vampiros com a Kapsliga. Nunca imaginando que se tornaria um.

A face de Kouga era severa. ─Ele tinha sido treinado para destruir vampiros, o ódio dele por eles vem desde que era um menino.

─E então eu o transformei no que ele menosprezava. ─ Sesshoumaru libertou uma respiração pelos dentes como se ele tivesse sido chutado no estômago. ─Isso deve ter sido insuportável.

─ E em relação aos votos dele?

Quais votos?

Se possível, Sesshoumaru empalideceu mais ainda. ─Com todos os seus erros, Inuyasha nunca quebrou um voto em sua vida. A menos que isto tenha acontecido antes que ele tivesse feito treze anos...

A menos que o que tinha acontecido?

Os dois ficaram calados por um longo momento, Kouga com a expressão grave, enquanto Sesshoumaru estava cheio de culpa.─A vida dele tinha sido determinada para uma causa maior que ele próprio. Eu deveria ter... ─ Sesshoumaru passou a mão pela testa ─ Eu deveria ter conversado com ele, ter dado a ele e a você uma escolha naquela noite.

─Eu não teria escolhido me transformar e então eu não estaria com Ayame.─ Ele falou como se ele tivesse evitado a tragédia mais medonha. Kouga estava perdido por sua Noiva. ─Além disso, Inuyasha tinha ido muito longe. Os soldados o destriparam antes de mim, horas antes de você e Miroku chegarem. Eu não acredito que ele recuperaria a consciência.

Ela flutuou em frente a Inuyasha para encará-lo. Ele tinha sido apunhalado no estômago, ela no coração. Então, contra o consentimento deles ambos foram transformados em outra coisa completamente diferente. Nenhum deles tinha pedido por essa atual existência.

Ele tinha sido um herói, tinha entregado sua vida por uma causa maior. Ela suspirou, movendo sua mão para enviar um suave toque ao longo do rosto dele. O que aconteceu a você, vampiro?

Kouga disse: ─Mas ele nunca se reconciliará com nossa existência a menos que nós possamos o convencer que não somos maus.

Balançando a cabeça fortemente, Sesshoumaru disse: ─Nós não podemos convencê-lo de coisa alguma até que a mente dele esteja mais curada. Vamos acabar com isso logo.

Eles tiraram fora as calças dele, deixando-o nu.

Ela tremeu fortemente. Se recusando a se encantar.

O olhar dela deslizou de seu umbigo, seguindo o rastro de cabelo negro. Oh, nossa, nossa, nossa. Até mesmo flácido, o tamanho dele era de franzir o cenho.

─ Inuyasha, olhe para mim. ─ Sesshoumaru acenou em frente ao seu vago olhar.

Inuyasha piscou como se não tivesse idéia de onde estava ou como ele tinha chegado lá.

─Você quer se lavar sozinho?─ Sesshoumaru perguntou. ─ Se nós amarrarmos suas mãos em frente a você?

Parecendo tremer com alguma confusão dele, Inuyasha relaxou seu murmúrio. Uma luz bruxuleante surgiu dentro de seus olhos vermelhos.

Ele estava calculando. Em resposta Inuyasha rangeu: ─Sozinho.

Os irmãos compartilharam um olhar, nenhuma dúvida de que revisavam todos os modos com que Inuyasha poderia escapar. ─Muito bem. ─Sesshoumaru disse.

Inuyasha sustentou os pulsos para cima e todos os músculos ondulando do torso dele dobraram em elevações afiadas e entalhadas que demonstravam uma força terrível.

Depois de remover os braceletes, Sesshoumaru os prendeu novamente na frente, então puxou um alfinete para soltar a corrente entre os pulsos, para que assim Inuyasha pudesse ter mais liberdade. Quando Inuyasha não fez nenhuma tentativa para escapar, eles se olharam como se o irmão estivesse fazendo um progresso ultrajante. O qual, ela supôs, ele estava.

─Eu deixei uma toalha e uma muda de roupas na prateleira. ─ Kouga disse. ─Elas devem servir. Mas se não, nós trouxemos mais.

─Sozinho!─ Inuyasha mordeu. Quando eles finalmente partiram, ele entrou no espaçoso boxe do chuveiro.

Ainda olhando na direção dela, ele entrou debaixo da água e a deixou cascatear em cima de suas costas. Ele parecia exausto pelo medicamento, como se os membros dele estivessem pesados e desajeitados, mas ele parecia desfrutar o simples prazer da água caindo em cima do corpo dele.

Ela invejava cada gota!

Ele apanhou a barra de sabonete a cheirou. Achando aceitável, ele ensaboou sua face, então se apoiou contra os azulejos de forma que a água batesse na sua fronte.

E tudo o que ela podia fazer era olhar fixamente, porque, a medida que o sangue, gesso e as marcas de queimadura eram lavados da pele dele um semblante bonito apareceu.

Não, não meramente bonito, mais para extraordinário.

Ela sabia que ele tinha características agradáveis, mas não tinha podido olhar além dos olhos antinaturais e toda a sujeira, para verdadeiramente apreciar seus firmes e largos lábios, sua masculina mandíbula ou como seu nariz aristocrático e forte.

Atordoada. Era como ela se sentia vendo sua face limpa e seu corpo despido como um todo. Ela tinha escutado mulheres falarem sobre encontrar um homem tão devastadoramente deslumbrante que elas tinham ficado sem fôlego, atordoadas. Agora ela entendia.

Iluminou-se nela que apesar dela ter espiado homens antes, nunca tinha tido nenhum homem tão atraente sexualmente quanto este enfeitando o boxe do chuveiro dela.

Quando ele começou a esfregar o sabonete pelo tórax e debaixo dos braços dele, os lisos músculos no torso dele incharam em uma exibição empolgante. Ela levaria semanas para aprender cada um desses músculos. Como eles dobravam e como seu corpo podia se mexer...

O sabonete foi descendo.

Ela engoliu.

Mais baixo ainda...

Ela pensou que não poderia respirar quando ele ensaboou entre suas pernas com suas grandes mãos, cheias de cicatrizes, lavando seu longo cabo e a carne que pendia atrás dele sem interesse, enquanto ela estava abobalhada.

Estava tremendo? Durante oito décadas, ela nunca havia ansiado tocar nada como ela ansiava tocar aquele corpo. Mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia sentir, era muito esforço para ela não seguir adiante.

As mãos dele pararam abruptamente em seu sexo e sua linda face corou. O olhar dele pousou diretamente nela, antes de vagar, distante. Ele agiu do modo que um homem reservado, sem experiência agiria quando tivesse percebido que estava se lavando em frente a um público.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Que inferno, ele pode me ver. Ela franziu o cenho. Então isso significa que eu estou sendo... ignorada.

─ Vampiro, olhe para mim. Por favor, fale comigo.

Mas ele não deu nenhuma reação. O único homem na terra com quem ela poderia se comunicar não falaria com ela.

O que significava...

─ Você acha que eu sou bonita, Inuyasha? Pelo menos charmosa? Afinal de contas, você pode me ver, não pode? E eu sei que você também pode me ouvir. E Agora eu vou provar isto. Você ousa ignorar uma mulher que entretia para viver? Você não pode simplesmente me descartar.

Poucos sabiam que havia uma segunda razão pelo qual Kagome tinha escolhido seguir o sonho de ser bailarina ao invés de seguir os passos de sua mãe, tentando multidões de homens como uma mulher fatal. Derreter os homens, deixando-os olhando abestalhados tinha sido... fácil demais.

Com somente um riso gutural e uma pincelada da língua em seu lábio superior, Kagome conseguia que os homens buscassem por seus chapéus, para cobrir suas ereções.

Muito fácil. E Kagome sempre tinha almejado um desafio.

Com um sorriso mau, ela decidiu que estava na hora de usar seu passado sombrio, hora de descobrir as armas e preparar os canhões. E Kagome tinha um arsenal escondido que ela nem podia compreender.

* * *

**Oiiiie meninas, desculpa o atraso, passei um stress no meu trabalho esses dias, e nossa fiquei tão mal, magoada, não tive tempo de postar, me desculpem se houver erros nesses dois caps, não tive tempo de revisar, na próxima eu respondo as reviews! Espero que compreendam!**


	10. Chapter 10

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 10**

─ Talvez eu não tenha sido estimulante o bastante para você, vampiro?─ Kagome fez sua voz um murmúrio sussurrante. ─ E eu não te prometi que eu lhe mostraria mais que uma liga se você somente pudesse me ver? ─ Ela arrastou a saia lentamente para cima, fazendo o tecido parecer um cacho nas mãos dela. ─ Eu tenho um pouco de experiência com o que os homens gostam que... seja mostrado.

Quando ela descobriu o topo de suas coxas arredondadas, ela perguntou: ─ Ainda não o estimulo o bastante? Talvez Inuyasha quisesse ver minha calcinha ao invés disso? ─ Justamente antes de mostrá-las, ela flutuou para o canto, o que era mais distante da visão dele. Ele teria que se virar completamente para poder vê-la.

─ A linha... a linha...─ ele murmurou urgentemente.

Ele deveria estar falando sobre alguma linha com a qual ela que não deveria ter cruzado. ─ Sim, Inuyasha, a linha! Deixe passar! Ou eu vou ter que passar por cima? Muito bem. ─ ela suspirou. ─ Você é muito difícil de negociar. Mas eu me sinto muito vestida de qualquer maneira, e você é assim tão delicioso nu...─ o corpo dele se estirou com a tensão, inchando nos músculos do pescoço e do ombro. ─ Aqui estou eu, no canto, desenlaçando meu vestido. ─ Ela fez sua voz gotejar com a sensualidade e o vestido dela soou como se ela estivesse removendo. ─ Eu estou fazendo isto lentamente para meu vampiro. Oh... tão... lentamente.

Ele acabou de resmungar?

Ela avançou para balançar seu vestido na linha de visão dele. Como uma isca para um animal, devagar ela voltou para o canto.

Ele deu um gemido como se estivesse derrotado e se virou. A mandíbula dele caiu.

Ela se levantou com as costas viradas para ele, o encarando por cima do ombro, usando somente sua cinta-liga, e sua justa calcinha preta. ─ Eu sabia vampiro. ─ ela disse deliciada.

O olhar rebitado dele demorou na sua face, desceu por suas costas, seu traseiro, suas pernas e então lentamente subiu de novo. A voz dele falhou quando ele sussurrou: ─ Se vire para mim.─ Tinha esse sotaque alguma vez soado tão pesado?

Ele estava falando com ela, a primeira pessoa a se dirigir a ela em oito décadas. Ela estava tremendo com a felicidade e a gratidão aumentada, pela interação e muito desamparada para não ficar excitada pelos quentes olhares dele. Ela virou para ele com os braços cruzados em seus seios, não timidamente, mas provocadoramente.

Ele passou uma mão por sua boca. ─ Abaixe seus braços, agora.

Encostando-se na parede, ela removeu um braço, depois o outro, os elevando sobre ela, parecendo descansá-los na parede. Com o olhar dele focado nos seios dela, ele abriu e fechou as mãos com se estivesse imaginando que os apertava. Ela sentia uma emoção quando ele esfregou a língua sutilmente em uma presa, aqueles olhos vermelhos queimando como brasa.

─ Você pensou que eu estava blefando?

Sem olhar para cima, ele lhe deu um aceno afiado, como se não confiasse em si mesmo para falar.

─ Eu nunca blefo. Se o custo for o meu corpo para provar que você pode me ver, então olhe sua recompensa Inuyasha. ─ Quando ele finalmente levantou os olhos para encontrar os dela, ela inclinou a cabeça e lhe lançou um sorriso coquete. ─ Mas por que você tem me ignorado?

Ele disse: ─ Porque você não é... você não era real. ─ então ele estremeceu como se achasse o comentário idiota.

Ele tinha pensado que ela era uma alucinação! Pobre vampiro! Ele não a tinha ignorado por qualquer razão diferente da necessidade de se preservar. ─ Você quer que eu seja real?─ Se afastando da parede, ela foi em direção a ele, os olhos dela segurando o olhar dele. Ele parecia não se dar conta de que estava indo em direção a ela, deixando o jato de água. ─ Eu sou Kagome.─ ela ronronou.

─ Kagome.─ ele repetiu distraidamente. ─ Nada a envergonha?

Ela balançou a cabeça e seus cabelos subiram e desceram em seus ombros. Quando os cachos passaram pelos mamilos dela, o olhar dele imergiu novamente. ─ É difícil eu me recusar a me despir quando meu vampiro está me dando um olhar que faz meus dedos dos pés se curvarem.

Ele engoliu com dificuldade, mostrando seu pomo de adão trabalhando. ─ Eu faço seus dedos dos pés se curvarem?

Ela acenou com a cabeça. ─ Você gostaria que eu entrasse com você?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. ─ Por que você iria querer isso?

Ela lhe falou honestamente, ─ Porque nesse momento você é meu homem favorito no mundo inteiro.

Um fantasma seminu com seios empinados e cheios queria entrar no banho com ele.

E ele não tinha nem idéia de como continuar processando aquilo. Ele começou a suar, seus dentes cerrando. Ele não tinha nenhuma experiência com aquilo para seguir.

Ele nasceu e cresceu em uma cultura conservadora. E quando adulto, ele nunca tinha estado completamente despido na frente de uma mulher, certamente nunca se lavou em frente a uma.

Essa mulher continuava parada diante dele. Presas em suas coxas, somente suas ligas e uma calcinha malvada. Ela era preta e delineada por uma faixa preta apertada que cortava em um jato o traseiro dela. Os seios dela estavam orgulhosamente descobertos.

Ela agia naturalmente como se eles fossem casados. Eu nem faço idéia do seu sobrenome.

Incapaz de se ajudar, ele lançou outro olhar faminto em cima do corpo dela. Ela é surpreendentemente bem definida, suas pernas, longas e fortes. As linhas de suas formas são pequenas o corpo de uma dançarina, com quadris suavemente arredondado e uma cintura minúscula, que ele podia fechar com as mãos.

E esses seios...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Ela é bonita demais. Uma beleza seminua entrando no banho com ele? Na vida dele? Isto simplesmente não está de acordo com a sorte dele durante os séculos. ─ Você provavelmente não é real. ─ Quando ela sorriu, ele amaldiçoou a falta de jeito com isto. Ele desejou ter a facilidade de Miroku com as mulheres, ele nunca tinha desejado isso antes, mesmo quando ele tinha reconhecido quando jovem que ele não tinha charme.

─ Você vê freqüentemente coisas que não são reais?

─ Diariamente. ─ Mas se ela é real... ─ Entre. Se você desejar.

O olhar dela segurou o dele enquanto ela vagava para ele. Ela tinha abafadores olhos azuis, olhos impactantes. Hipnóticos. Ele encontrou seu corpo arqueando para ela contra sua vontade.

Ela flutuava no boxe com ele. A água não a molhava por dentro, enquanto passava por ela reluzindo como minúsculas faíscas como purpurina.

Um sonho erótico. Ele realmente poderia estar pelado com uma dançarina quase nua? Aproveite.

Infernos como? Ele não podia sentir luxúria. Ele não estava ereto. E... ela é um fantasma!

Isso não parecia a estar impedindo. Ele pode sentir a energia dela, mais forte do que qualquer uma que ele tivesse sentido. Irradiava dela em ondas, fluindo dela para ele e voltando para ela.

─ Le Dément tem um corpo maravilho, não é mesmo? Tão forte e viril.

Ele sentiu aquele calor crescentemente familiar na parte de trás do pescoço.

─ Não me chame assim novamente.

─ Então você fala francês entre todos os seus muitos idiomas?─ Quando ele respondeu com um aceno curto, ela disse: ─ Bem, como eu deveria o chamar, então? Inuyasha o Furioso? Inuyasha o Louco? Ou eu poderia te chamar de meu vampiro?─ Amolecendo o tom, ela diz, ─ Eu acho que você gosta desse.

Como ela podia lê-lo tão bem?

Ela murmurou: ─ Se você pode me ouvir, e você pode me ver, eu desejo saber que mais é possível. Talvez eu possa...talvez eu posso tentar senti-lo?─ O anseio na voz dela o fez cambalear. ─ Eu não sinto nada, você vê. Minhas mãos atravessam tudo.

Ela não podia tocar e ele não podia ter uma ereção. Mas pelo menos ele ainda experimentava o prazer, o toque do sangue em sua língua, a alegria de um vento tonificante.

─Talvez se eu me concentrar bastante, talvez com você... eu poderia sentir.─ Apareceu diante dele uma mão frágil, pálida com brilhantes unhas escuras. Uma pétala apareceu na parte de trás do pulso dela, então caiu e desapareceu. ─ Eu posso tentar te tocar?

Pelo menos ela perguntou dessa vez. A voz dele apenas um vestígio: ─ Faça como quiser.

A mão dela começou a tremer enquanto ela avançava lentamente para mais perto. Eletricidade formigava na sua pele enquanto ela se aproximava. Ela podia senti-lo? Ele verdadeiramente desejava isso? Sim, Cristo, sim, ele fazia. Mas sua mão deslizou direitamente pelo peito dele. A pele formigando, fazendo os músculos enrijecerem, mas ele não teve nenhuma percepção de pressão.

Ela pareceu cair em decepção. Ela tentou mais uma vez, descendo sua mão pelo seu tronco. Ele experimentou o mesmo tato elétrico que não é nada desagradável.

─ Eu suponho que não era para ser. ─ seu tom era tristonho e isso o aborreceu, ele sentiu como se estivesse desapontando-a.

Depois de tossir em seus punhos, ele disse: ─ Eu poderia tentar... te tocar.

Em um momento, a expressão dela estava brilhando de novo. Ele sentiu afeto por isso. Tão facilmente?

─ Onde você gostaria Inuyasha?

Antes que ele pudesse impedir, ele estava encarando fortemente os seios dela.

─ Então, toque-os. ─ ela murmurou cada palavra abafada como um golpe.

A energia dela começava a deixá-lo inquieto. Desejos estranhos o atormentaram. Ele não queria somente tocá-la ali, mas também beijar sua carne até que ela se agarrasse a ele, arrastar a língua por aqueles mamilos. Ela gostaria disso? Ele poderia fazê-la gemer?

Ele precisava prendê-la com seu corpo, a impedir de se afastar dele e se encontrou a apoiando contra a parede do chuveiro. Ela poderia ter flutuado por ele, mas ela o deixou aproximar-se. Ele levantou seu joelho ao lado dela e suas mãos acorrentadas acima da cabeça dela. Posicionado assim, ele contemplou abaixo os olhos mais amáveis que ele já tinha visto. Como se uma brisa varresse o caminho de névoa de recordações e confusão, ele se sentia lúcido enquanto via o rosto dela. Ele se sentia centrado.

Se sentia... se sentia... sentia...

Ele sentia claramente. Inuyasha se sentia focado. Seus próprios pensamentos pareciam surgir diferentemente. Eles eram mais claros, cada um distinto na mente dele.

E Inuyasha desejou entender por que.

Seria ela ou as drogas? O que exatamente era ela para ele? Uma suspeita passou pela consciência dele, mas ele repeliu isso.

As pálpebras delas se fecharam pesadas, a respiração dela acelerada, como se ela estivesse se perdendo no momento. Ela era pequena e perfeita. Mesmo com esses olhos vermelhos, o corpo cheio de cicatrizes e grosseiro, ela o olhou... com fome. Podiam fantasmas sentir desejo?

Não apenas ela era um fantasma, uma criatura com que ele não tinha nenhuma experiência, ela era uma mulher, uma criatura que ele não tinha experiência.

Inuyasha quis tentar tocá-la porque ela era as duas coisas.

Engolindo audivelmente, ele liberou suas mãos em direção aqueles seios de dar água na boca.

Ela tinha se arqueado para ele? Ele cobriu sua forma com sua grande mão, mas somente experimentou a mesma sensação de eletricidade.

Ele viu ela abaixar o olhar, como para ver como ele tinha reagido. Ele deixou cair suas mãos, envergonhado de que não estivesse duro. Naquele momento, ele desejou poder ter uma ereção. ─ Você não pode me ter ereto. ─ Ele se apoiou longe dela, parando embaixo da água. ─ Eu não fico ereto há trezentos anos.

─ Você não deseja ficar?

─ Você quer que eu fique?

─ Sim. ─ ela começou com um sorriso na voz dela. ─ Eu estava pensando que isso poderia ser agradável de ver.

Ele tinha sido tão orgulhoso. Agora era uma criatura que nem mesmo seu corpo o fazia se sentir envergonhado. Se ele fosse sangrado, sua longitude se engrossaria com a luxúria, o que ela acharia então? ─ Isso exige uma mulher especial para me tentar de volta à vida. Eu estou pensando em uma pessoa de carne e osso. Assim você não é ela.

─ Você está falando de sua Noiva?

─Esteja feliz que não seja você. ─ ele disse, mas com esta claridade nova, ele começava a imaginar.

Essa noite Inuyasha tinha recordado o que ele tinha desejado uma vez, o que ele se ressentia por não possuir.

Ele queria uma mulher para ele.

Uma a reivindicar e proteger. Um para dar prazer. Como mortal, ele tinha almejado constantemente isto. E se essa mulher fosse o que ele queria?

O machucado do braço doeu debaixo do jato da água. Se a maldição daquela marca fosse verdade...

Seria este pequeno fantasma para o que a vida o estava conduzindo? Ele recordou os calafrios que ele tinha sentido quando Sesshoumaru tinha somente proferido o nome da casa dela.

Inuyasha tinha sido forçado ali, sentido que isso era o primeiro passo de seu caminho de condenação. O sonho dele... a condenação dela.

─ Você precisa ficar longe de mim. ─ eu tenho que escapar deste lugar. ─ Para seu próprio bem.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha.

─ Vampiro, eu não sei se eu posso.

Então Sesshoumaru entrou, com Kouga atrás dele.

─ O que está acontecendo aqui?

Inuyasha se lançou na frente dela, cerrando os dentes para seus irmãos. A fúria o agitou diante à idéia dela despida no mesmo quarto que eles. Suas presas se afiaram com agressão. Ele deu um meio resmungo meio assobio para ela por cima do ombro. ─ Saia. Agora.

─ Mas eles não podem...

─ Eu disse agora!─ ele berrou, fazendo com que ela semicerrasse os olhos. Ela flamejou antes de desaparecer.

Ele a tinha amedrontado. Ele deveria a amedrontar.

─ O que, diabos, está acontecendo Inuyasha?─ Sesshoumaru tinha outra seringa preparada.

Ele não podia ter outra dose. Ele precisava processar o que há pouco tinha acontecido com a mulher. Franzindo sua testa, ele lutou para combater a raiva. Para abafar as recordações que acompanhavam a fúria. Sesshoumaru hesitando com a dose, ele quem tinha dito que era possível dominar as recordações. Inuyasha estava empreendido a fazer isto agora...

O tempo tiquetaqueava... Controle-se. Ele deve ter tido sucesso porque Sesshoumaru guardou a seringa ao final.

─ Você se controlou, Inuyasha. ─ Kouga disse orgulhosamente. ─ Isso é o primeiro passo.

Sesshoumaru foi mais cauteloso.

─ Com quem você estava falando?

─ Só me deixe me vestir. ─ o tom de Inuyasha estava agora cansado, o corpo dele cansado da batalha na mente dele. ─Você não acreditaria se eu lhe falasse.

Agora que a mulher tinha saído e o cheiro dela tinha enfraquecido, Inuyasha teve dúvidas sobre o que há pouco tinha acontecido. Os irmãos dele não o forçaram porque eles sabiam que provavelmente não acreditariam nele. Hesitantes, eles partiram para esperar do lado de fora.

Depois de sair da água, ele se secou. Pela primeira vez em talvez trezentos anos, decidiu estudar seu reflexo. Olhos vermelhos de sangue, cabelo muito longo e cortado desigualmente.

Seu reflexo estava perturbando até mesmo a ele. E isto era uma melhoria durante os últimos dias. Ele cuspiu uma maldição. Quando humano, ele nunca tinha dado a sua aparência mais do que um olhar e um rápido pensamento.

Entretanto, ele nunca tinha querido impressionar alguém antes.

Enquanto ele colocava o jeans que seu irmão deixou para ele, já a camiseta seria impossível de colocar com aquelas algemas, ele pensava na hipótese de derrubar seus irmãos, mas ele estava muito enfraquecido.

Além disso, ele tinha uma idéia melhor...

Quando Inuyasha saiu do banheiro, Kouga disse:

─ O que fez você se aborrecer tanto lá dentro?

Preciso fazê-los pensar que eu estou me recuperando.

─ Nada. ─ Estou me recuperando? Ele se juntaria aos irmãos por hora, até poder escapar.

Quando Kouga sustentou um rolo de gaze com as sobrancelhas franzidas, Inuyasha hesitou, depois estendeu o braço ferido.

Enquanto Kouga trocava o curativo, Sesshoumaru perguntou:

─ Como você conseguiu isto?

Inuyasha murmurou.

─ Risco profissional. ─ Cortesia de Tarut, um demônio de sonho antigo e poderoso, que trabalha com a Kapsliga.

Ele e o demônio tinham estado tentando matar um ao outro durante séculos, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia fazê-lo. Somente duas semanas atrás, Tarut tinha marcado uma vitória crucial.

Ele tinha marcado Inuyasha com as garras dele. Se os contos sobre os demônios de sonho fossem verdades, então sempre que ele e o demônio dormissem ao mesmo tempo, Tarut poderia descobrir pistas do paradeiro dele.

Inuyasha pensava que a maldição da marca era apenas folclore, os demônios usam contos assim para tirar vantagem. Mas o dano recusou curar.

E isso era só a primeira parte da maldição. A lenda conta que Inuyasha só poderia se curar quando o demônio fosse fatiado ou Inuyasha teria seu mais fervente sonho e o mais temido pesadelo se tornando realidade.

─ Você tem que ter um sonho para perdê-lo. ─ Tarut tinha dito ao último estrondo deles.

Inuyasha poderia estar muito perto de um. Ele abafou um tremor. O sonho dele... a destruição dela.

─ Você parece mil vezes melhor depois do banho. ─ Kouga disse. ─Você definitivamente está adquirindo mais foco.

Ele encolheu os ombros. Não importava. Além de Tarut, Inuyasha estava sendo caçado por pelo menos meia dúzia de contingentes que o queriam capturado ou executado.

A Kapsliga, sua ordem anterior, buscou a morte dele porque ele era uma abominação para eles, um vampiro com seu símbolo nas costas. Eles lhe tinham como prioridade, despachando Tarut e outros assassinos atrás de Inuyasha.

Então, haviam os descendentes incontáveis das vítimas de Inuyasha, todos buscavam vingar seus pais com uma espada nas mãos.

E era só uma questão de tempo antes de ele se tornar o objetivo de Ryoga Nakamura, o rei caído dos ferozes demônios e Naoki o herdeiro dele.

Inuyasha tinha sabido por informação que eles o matariam.

Dúzias de monarquias de demônios tinham Inuyasha como inimigo número um, ele não se preocupava com nenhum deles, exceto, pelos Nakamura, como eram chamados.

Nenhum destes adversários hesitaria em destruir qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho. Era possível que Inuyasha e seus irmãos pudessem ser abatidos sem erguer sequer um dedo.

─ Você está pronto para beber?─ Sesshoumaru perguntou.

─ A única coisa que eu bebo que não é fresco da veia é uísque. ─ ele mentiu.

No passado, Inuyasha tinha bebido sangue congelado, mas ele se recusava agora. Embora ele estivesse se pondo mais sedento, ele não precisava de nutrição tão frequentemente, quanto outros vampiros, e ele estaria condenado caso se submetesse às vontades deles.

Miroku o chamou de teimoso e Inuyasha não pôde negar isto. Depois de ser capturado, algemado e drogado, Inuyasha não seria obrigado aos seus fúteis planos especialmente quando ele não ficaria ali por muito tempo.

Ele tinha notado que cada irmão tinha uma chave de suas correntes. Quando o fantasma voltasse, ele conseguiria que ela roubasse uma. E então ele partiria.

Nada poderia ser mais simples.

* * *

Olá pessoas! Segue mais um capítulo, finalmente eles interagiram! kkkk

Neherenia: Olááá ainda está curtindo essa história?

Ana: Poie é kkkkkkkkkkk

Fernandafas: Oiiee! Kkk essa história é super interessante, é demais! kkkk pois é, é legal quando é imprevisivel! kkk espero que continue gostando!

Nane-chan: Oiiie! kkk é mais ou menos kkkk, espero que tenha gostado!


	11. Chapter 11

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 11**

Dois malditos dias. A mulher não tinha voltado para o quarto dele durante dois dias. Durante aquele tempo, Inuyasha alternava entre um desejo ardente para se pôr livre e uma necessidade para descobrir o que ela era para ele.

Durante as noites, seus irmãos voltavam e tentavam alcançá-lo, mas ele não tinha nenhum tempo para eles. Mesmo se ele estivesse melhorando, uma parte dele poderia ser responsável pela morte de sua família.

Além disso, a mente dele estava consumida por pensamentos de Kagome.

Agora ele cerrava os dentes, lutando para permanecer tranqüilo. Ele estava capturado, incapaz de ver uma saída. Se ele entrasse em outra crise de raiva, seus irmãos poderiam o forçar a deixar este lugar, o encarcerando em outro lugar qualquer.

E ele não tinha terminado por aqui, não ainda, não até ele descobrir se ela estava afetando sua mente. Embora ele continuasse tendo episódios de violência incontrolável, a agressão e a raiva estavam se tornando mais manejáveis. Somente o fato de que ele tinha voltado atrás e se controlado no banheiro já provava isso.

Talvez não fosse ela, talvez fosse alguma coisa relacionada com a casa. Afinal de contas, ele estava lúcido agora, e ela não estava ali.

Não, isso não importava. Ele ainda podia senti-la constantemente. Ontem, tinha chuviscado todo o dia e ele poderia jurar, que sentiu que ela estava ... triste. Ele a ouviu habitualmente tarde da noite, vagando nos corredores da casa. Ele podia escutar o sussurro fantasmagórico das saias ou até mesmo um suspiro ocasional. Quando ela passou pela porta do quarto dele, ele percebeu a mudança no ar e tinha aprendido a procurar aquele cheiro lânguido de rosas.

Ele tinha chamado por ela, mas era sempre Sesshoumaru quem se apressava para o quarto. ─ Com quem você está falando? ─ ele tinha perguntado em um tom ansioso.

Agora Inuyasha sentia como se ele sofresse um tipo diferente de loucura. Precisava encontrá-la. A queira ali. Perguntas sobre ela o inundaram. Ela usava jóias, brincos, uma gargantilha, uma faixa larga no quarto dedo, mas ela não tinha nenhuma aliança de casamento. Se esta tinha sido a propriedade dela, então ela tinha sido rica, mas, aparentemente, ela não era casada. E ele não pensou que ela tinha nascido rica, tinha alguma coisa sobre o comportamento dela que mostrava um passado sem nada a perder.

Uma dançarina teria ganhado o bastante para dispor deste lugar?

Inferno, com a sensualidade dela e falta completa de inibições, ela poderia ter sido uma cortesã.

Ela teria feito uma fortuna.

O que quer que Kagome foi em vida, ela estava morta agora. Ele estava doente por desejar uma mulher fantasma tanto assim? Durante os últimos dois dias, ele tinha relembrado a forma nua dela de novo e de novo. Ele poderia não ter estado duro para ela antes, mas ele tinha querido estar.

Ele estava doente. Não só maluco, mas doente.

Se Inuyasha fosse sábio, ele esmagaria esta obsessão crescente com o fantasma e seguiria com seus negócios, com sua fuga.

Ele esta seguindo, ele não podia sair da trilha porque ele não podia deixar de recordar, como ela tinha arqueado seus pálidos seios direto para as mãos dele.

No crepúsculo, o último dos raios de sol pintou a baía pantanosa em cores nebulosas. Ao longo dos bancos de ciprestes atravancados, musgo gotejava de galhos. Uma loucura raquítica persistia perto da beirada da água.

Décadas atrás, esta pequena enseada de Elancourt tinha sido navegável, mas com os anos, escombros e gramas tinham sufocado a angra até que a área se parecesse mais com um pântano.

A vida selvagem abundou. Cobras, jacarés e visom fizeram suas casas ali. Grandes roedores aquáticos se escondiam entre as folhas de lírio d'água, brilhando seus dentes laranjas.

Este era um dos locais favoritos de Kagome na propriedade. Ela tinha passado o dia inteiro no banco, abaixou na beirada da água, assistindo membros crescendo nos girinos.

Era o melhor que ela podia pensar para ocupar sua mente assim ela não voltaria ao quarto do vampiro.

─ Fique longe de mim. ─ ele tinha advertido. Boa idéia, Kagome tinha decidido.

Porque ela estava atraída por ele. Impressionada pelo conhecimento do heroísmo dele no passado e reverente pela imagem de seu corpo nu. Ela começava a sentir uma forte força que a empurrava para ele. A interação deles tinha sido inebriante e viciadora para Kagome. Nem sequer os espantosos berros dele tinham apagado isto.

E isso só piorava.

Assim o que aconteceria quando ele partisse? Novamente, ela estaria só em sua casa vazia, suportando sua existência vazia. Sem um louco, mas sexy vampiro para distraí-la de sua existência.

Para alguém tão sociável quanto Kagome, se acostumar à solidão e aos dias intermináveis, depois de sua morte tinha sido esgotante, era ainda mais devastador quando os inquilinos partiam.

Eles sempre partiam.

Inuyasha Takahashi iria, também.

A idéia a deprimiu muito, ela tinha jurado ficar longe de todos eles. É melhor não se acostumar com eles por perto.

A batalha para se afastar por aquele tempo tinha levado todas as suas forças de vontade, mas ela não previu uma para esta noite. Logo a lua cheia subiria, como um rasgo pálido no tecido do céu, e ela estava se sentindo vulnerável, como ela sempre se sentia.

Kagome tinha falado para Inuyasha que ela não sentia nada, o que não era completamente verdade. Quando ela dançasse à meia noite, ela sentiria a dor de sua morte, aquela agonia revivida.

Eu não quero estar só. Não hoje à noite...

No crepúsculo, ela se encontrou fazendo seu caminho em direção a ele como se fosse puxada por um fio invisível. Quando ela hesitou bem em frente à porta dele, ele disse:

─ Venha para mim, fantasma!

Desfrutando a interação, ela disse para si mesma. Só não se acostume com isso!

─ Eu sei que você está ai. ─ a voz dele soou cansada. ─ Você está com medo de mim agora?

Ela nunca esqueceria do som terrível que ele tinha emitido, o resmungo agressivo que ameaçava dor, uma afiada lembrança do que ele era. Mas ela não tinha medo dele.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Quando entrar, eu não o acharei tão bonito quanto eu tenho pensado. Ela flutuou pela porta fechada e imediatamente luziu. Não, ele estava mais bonito. Muito bonito.

Por que ela estava tão atraída por ele? Ela sempre tinha preferido os homens mais velhos, estabilizados na vida, com alguns de seus fogos já subjugados pelas tentativas da vida.

Inuyasha era todo fogo... Um lindo louco.

─ Onde diabos você tem estado? ─ ele soltou imediatamente. Os olhos vermelhos dele chamejaram sobre seu rosto, seus seios, abaixo por seu corpo e para cima novamente com um olhar ganancioso, a inspecionando, como homens faziam antes dela morrer.

Como ela iria passar outros oitenta anos sem esses abrasadores olhares?

Não afetada pelo tom dele, ela disse:

─ Você sentiu minha falta? ─ o comportamento dela era arejado. Ele nunca saberia sobre a luta dela para permanecer longe. ─ Eu deveria ter estado aqui ao invés de onde estava?

─ Você aparecia todos os dias. ─ ele disse rispidamente.

─ Você me alertou para me afastar, se lembra? E então você berrou como algum urso raivoso.

─ Urso raivoso? Eu não queria que meus irmãos a vissem despida.

─ Inuyasha, eles não podem me ver.

Ele franziu o cenho. ─ Eu não... pedi por aquilo! Não naquela ocasião. Às vezes, é difícil para mim... ─ Ele olhou para longe, adicionando ─ Maldição, eu só tive uma descarga.

Um pesar indesejado brotou dentro dela para com ele de novo. Ela desejou saber o que de fato o abalaria para atraí-lo sem vacilar. ─ Por que você se importaria se eles me vissem nua?

Ele olhou distante e murmurou: ─ Eu gostaria de saber.

Kagome abafou um sorriso. Ele estava ficando tão atraído por ela como ela por ele.

─ O que você estava fazendo mais cedo fora da casa?─ Ele soou acusatório.

─ Como você soube que eu estava fora?

─ Não te ouvi o dia todo.

Ela franziu o cenho. ─ Você nunca dorme?

─ Não seu eu puder evitar.

Kagome tinha notado que ele só dormia aproximadamente três ou quatro horas em um período 24 horas. ─ E você, nunca dorme em intervalos regulares. Eu não vejo um padrão.

─ Então ninguém mais poderia ver. ─ ele disse, mas antes que ela pudesse questionar as palavras dele, ele disse, ─ Agora, me fale o que você estava fazendo.

─ Se você quer saber eu estava estudando girinos. Eu decidi determinar quanto tempo as pernas deles levam para crescer. Em minutos.

─ Girinos. Por que você faria isto?

─ Me dê uma alternativa, Inuyasha. O que eu deveria fazer?

Ele estava claramente perdido.

─ O único jornal que eu pude pegar na estrada já foi lido. A casa está sem casais ou investigadores adolescentes com latas de spray, assim eu não tenho ninguém para cobiçar ou amedrontar. Mas eu estou aqui agora, então o que você quer?

Parecendo não saber o que dizer por alguns momentos, ele abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes.

─ Nada? ─ ela perguntou levianamente, enquanto saia. ─ Muito bem, tenha uma boa...

─ Fique!─ ele grunhiu. ─ Eu quero que você fique.

─ Por quê? Porque você me achou mais estimulante do que assistir a pintura descascando sobre a cama?

Ele balançou a cabeça dele.

─ Quero falar com você.

Com o queixo dela para cima, ela desafiadoramente cruzou até o assento da janela e flutuou ali em cima. ─ Talvez eu fique se você concordar em responder algumas de minhas perguntas.

─ Como o que?

─ Eu escuto seus irmãos falando, mas muitas vezes, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que eles querem dizer. Você poderia explicar algumas coisas.

Como se a incentivasse, ele deu um aceno curto.

─ O que querem dizer eles sobre suas recordações?

─ Se um vampiro tomar sangue diretamente da veia, isso é vida, carregado de memórias. As memórias se acumulam, até que eu não posso controlá-las. Eu não posso separá-las das minhas próprias memórias.

─ Toda noite Miroku volta com mais informações sobre você. Ele disse que você tem todo tipo de pessoa que te quer morto.

─ Verdade.

─ Ele também disse que suspeita que você jogasse com suas vítimas antes de matá-los.

─ Eu fiz somente o que eu fui pago para fazer.

─ Você foi pago para decapitar as pessoas enquanto você os bebia até a morte?

Ele estreitou os olhos.

─ Bebendo de outro lhe dá as recordações dele. Beber de outro enquanto você o mata também lhe dá a força dele, até mesmo algumas de suas habilidades místicas. E decapitar é um dos únicos modos para matar um imortal.

─ Você já matou mulheres e crianças antes? Ou humanos?

─ Por que eu me aborreceria com isso?─ Ele parecia genuinamente perplexo.

Um pouco reassegurada pela resposta dele, ela perguntou, ─ Como você se tornou um vampiro?

A face dele foi pintada com raiva. ─ Sesshoumaru decidiu gotejar o sangue estragado dele na minha garganta pouco antes de eu morrer.

─ Ele não teve que te morder?

─ Isso é só nos filmes. ─ Inuyasha disse. ─ Sangue é o agente da transformação e a morte é o catalisador. É deste modo para qualquer espécie a ser transformada no Lore.

─ É fácil assim se transformar em vampiro?

─ Fácil? Isso nem sempre funciona. E se não funcionar, você morre.

─ Quem fez isto a eles?

─ Hakudoshi, um vampiro nascido natural e alguém sobre quem eu não tenho a menor intenção de falar. Pergunte alguma outra coisa.

─ Muito bem. Você ainda pode comer comida?

─ Sim, mas eu tenho tanto interesse em comer comida como você teria por beber sangue. ─ Quando ela fechou sua expressão com o desgosto, ele disse, ─ Exatamente. Entretanto eu desfruto de um bom uísque.

Também o fazia ela. Ela tinha um escondido no estúdio dela. ─ E sobre seu tele-transporte, seu riscar? Quão longe você pode ir?

─ Nós podemos cruzar o mundo, não apenas a sala de estar de um solar assombrado. ─ Ela enrugou os lábios ao ouvir isso. ─ Mas nós só podemos viajar para lugares onde nós previamente estivemos ou que nós podemos ver.

─ E a Ascensão?

─ Fenômeno no Lore, cada cinco séculos ou algo assim. São semeadas as famílias e são semeados imortais. Brigas começam e guerra entre as facções. Muitos imortais são mortos.

Kagome tinha ouvido estes homens misteriosos falarem do Lore, como se fosse uma esfera separada de seres. Ela os ouviu falarem sobre valquírias, bruxas gohls e o nobre fey. Lá tinham lobisomens e fantasmas e aparentemente todos estes seres... interagiam.

─ As sereias são reais?─ ela perguntou.

─ Sim.

Ela deu um suspiro com olhos arregalados, incapaz de esconder a excitação. ─ Você já viu alguma? Elas têm rabos grandes? Com escamas? E sobre Nessie? Ela é real? Ela morde e é ela de fato um Neddie?

─ Quantos anos você tinha quando morreu fantasma? ─ ele interrompeu com um jeito protetor. ─ Você alcançou qualquer nível de maturidade?

Ela endireitou os ombros. ─ Eu tinha vinte e seis anos.

Sobrancelhas puxadas, ele murmurou, ─ Como você morreu tão jovem?

Como responder? Ela não podia admitir que tinha sido assassinada sem entrar em detalhes. E os detalhes a faziam parecer fraca. Entretanto, ser assassinado era a última das fraquezas, não era? Só alguém que sucumbiu poderia entender.

Este macho entenderia, a mente dela sussurrou. Ele compreenderia como nenhum outro a dor que ela tinha suportado. ─ Eu fui assassinada. ─ ela respondeu eventualmente.

─ Como?

─ O que você supõe?

─ Uma esposa ciumenta atirou na linda amante do marido dela.

─ Você me acha linda? ─ Quando ele lhe deu um olhar impaciente, como se eles estivessem recauchutando chão velho, ela sentiu um rubor de prazer. ─ Eu nunca estive com um homem casado.

─ Um amante rejeitado empurrou você para um vôo escada abaixo.

─ Por que você assume que isso foi um crime passional?─ ela perguntou.

─ Pressentimento.

─ Então você pressentiu certo. Meu ex-noivo... me apunhalou no coração. ─ Dizendo as palavras em voz alta ela sentiu um calafrio correr por ela. ─ Ele fez isto aqui. E eu acordei presa na propriedade, incapaz de sair.

Os olhos vermelhos do vampiro... amoleceram. Com a voz como uma lima, perguntou: ─ Por que ele faria isso a você?

─ Ele não pôde aceitar quando eu rompi com ele. ─ Bankotsu tinha lhe falado de novo e de novo que ele preferia morrer que viver sem ela, que nada poderia fazer com que ele a deixasse. ─Ele enfiou a faca em si mesmo depois de mim.

Inuyasha enrijeceu, adquirindo aquela expressão violenta novamente. ─ Ele está aqui?

─ Não. Eu não sei por que eu estou aqui e ele não, mas é a única coisa pelo qual eu sou grata.

Ele relaxou visivelmente. ─ Quando isso aconteceu?

─ Vinte e quatro de agosto de 1927. Na noite de minha festa que celebrava minha mudança para Elancourt. Eu tinha terminado de restaurar a casa. ─A propriedade tinha chamado sua alma. Ela amorosamente tinha acompanhado todo detalhe minúsculo de sua restauração, devolvendo o solar e jardins lentamente a vida.

Ela não tinha nem idéia de que seria sua casa eternamente...

─ Chega disso. ─ ela disse, tremendo pelas lembranças de Bankotsu. Agora que ela estava aqui com Inuyasha, tinha decidido desfrutar da conversação.

A segunda de todas as suas conversas após a morte.

─ Por que você acha que se tornou um fantasma?─ ele perguntou.

─ Eu esperava que um, de vocês, soubessem.

─ Eu não ouvi muito sobre o assunto no Lore, fantasmas são um fenômeno humano, em todos os meus anos, eu nunca vi um antes de você.

─ Oh. ─ Ela não tinha esperado que ele soubesse os segredos de todas as vidas fantasmagóricas, mas um pouquinho mais de trivialidades teria sido agradável.

─ Você está... enterrada em Elancourt?

─ Que estranho soa essa pergunta, não? Bem, a menos que algo tenha saído horrivelmente errado, eu fui enterrada na cidade, na tumba da velha Sociedade francesa. ─ Os restos ... de Kagome estavam em um caixão em uma abóbada. Havia trinta outros corpos, pelo menos, juntos lá dentro. ─ Entretanto, os ladrões de cripta podem ter roubado meu corpo para rituais de vodu.

Ele fechou a rosto. ─ Você está zombando sobre isto?

─ Me diga Inuyasha, o que é a etiqueta quando se está falando de seu próprio corpo morto? Nenhuma zombaria sobre os ossos? Eu sou desajeitada?

Ele lhe deu um olhar que disse que ele nunca a entenderia, e poderia não se aborrecer tentando. ─ Como você veio para esta propriedade?

─ Eu a comprei. Tudo pelo meu ego feminino.

─ E como você dispôs disto?─ o tom dele foi tingido com descrença.

Típico.

─ Eu trabalhei. ─ ela disse incapaz de disfarçar a satisfação. ─ Eu era uma bailarina.

─ Uma bailarina. E agora um fantasma.

─ Um lorde da guerra e agora um vampiro. ─ Ela não podia fazer nada além de rir da disparidade. ─ Que par nós fazemos.

Ele a estudou.

─ Sua risada... parece fora de lugar.

─ Por quê?

─ Fantasmas não deveriam ser cercados de miséria?

─ Nesse momento, eu estou me divertindo falando com você, então estou contente. Eu tenho bastante tempo para estar infeliz depois.

─ Você está normalmente infeliz?─ ele perguntou.

─ Não é minha natureza ficar infeliz, mas minhas circunstâncias presentes não são muito ideais.

─ Então nós temos isso em comum. Kagome, quando meus irmãos voltarem, eu quero que você roube uma chave para minhas correntes.

Ela respirou:

─ Roubar? _Moi**[1]**?_ Nunca.

─ Eu já te vi levando coisas deles. ─ ele disse. Ela contemplou o teto, resistindo ao desejo de assobiar com culpa. ─ Por que você trocou por pedrinhas por seus roubos?

─ Bem, é uma coisa para pegar algo para vida e outro para dar. Eu queria ouvir alguém dizer: "Agora, de onde veio esta pedrinha?" bem, afinal de contas isto seria como um registro de minha existência. Eu acho que isso provaria que eu sou real.

─ E agora, porque eu interajo com você, você sabe que você é real?─ Quando ela acenou com a cabeça, ele disse: ─ Então você pensaria que você seria mais apreciada, mais inclinada a me ajudar. Kagome, eu fico louco só de ficar nesse quarto, hora depois de hora.

─ Você já é louco.

Ele fez uma cara feia.

─ Os do seu tipo não são territoriais? Me consiga aquela chave e então você pode ficar sozinha novamente.

─ Eu nem sempre estou sozinha aqui. ─ ela disse. ─Famílias vivem aqui às vezes. E ao contrário da maioria das histórias de fantasmas, eu adoro ter pessoas aqui. Mesmo que eles não possam me ver ou me ouvir, eles pelo menos entretêm.

─ Quando os últimos estiveram aqui?

─ Dez anos atrás. Um casal jovem e encantador se mudou. ─ O marido e a esposa tinham sido deslumbrados pela incrível pechincha que eles tinham conseguido em Elancourt sem nem idéia de que aqui foi a cena de um horrível assassinato/suicídio como os documentos tinham chamado.

Os dois tinham trabalhado para restabelecer e modernizar tanto quanto eles puderam. Quando o primeiro bebê chegou, Kagome tinha mimado a pequena menina, balançando o berço dela e fazendo shows de marionetes flutuantes, ajudando os pais exaustos tanto como possível. Ainda quando a criança tinha começado a chorar por marionetes invisíveis, os pais tinham conversado e tinham se mudado.

Kagome tinha ficado arrasada e sozinha durante os próximos dez anos... até que Inuyasha e os irmãos dele chegaram.

─ Você nunca amedrontou ninguém para fora?─ ele perguntou, como se isso fosse precisamente o que ele estaria fazendo em sua posição.

─ Na verdade, eu me ponho muito territorial com vândalos. Eu os assusto e eles nunca voltam.─ ela disse orgulhosamente.

─ Eu já fiz muito mais dano na sua casa que alguns vândalos. Ainda assim você não me ajudará a partir?

Se ela lhe desse uma chave, ele sairia antes que as correntes batessem no chão. E ela sabia que nunca o veria novamente.

_Merde,_ isso machucava. Ela estremeceu intimamente. ─ Até mesmo se eu pudesse conseguir isto, por que eu daria a você? Assim você poderia fazer valer suas ameaças contra seus irmãos?

─ Você daria isto a mim porque, se você não fizer então, eu sou tanto seu prisioneiro como deles.

─ Por que você é tão afiado em se afastar deles, Inuyasha? Eles só estão tentando fazer o que é melhor para você.

─ Você não sabe de nada.

─ Então me fala por que você os odeia tanto. Porque eles o transformaram?

Ele deu uma risada amarga.

─ Isso não é o bastante?

─ Isso foi há muito tempo atrás e eles estão fazendo muito por você agora. Eles não estão dormindo. Eles se riscam através do oceano, lutando contra maus vampiros quando é noite lá e então voltam apressados para tentar o ajudar.

Com a expressão inescrutável, ele perguntou:

─ Você odeia?

─ Perdão? Como, odiar uma pessoa?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

─ Imagine a pessoa que você mais odeia nesse mundo.

─ Isso é fácil Bankotsu. O homem que me apunhalou.

─ Imagine morrer e então despertar, só para estar ligado àquele porcaria miserável pelo resto da eternidade. Você não ficaria ressentida com quem a colocou nessa situação?

Oh, Deus, ele tem um ponto.

─ Eles tiraram de mim minha missão, meus camaradas, minha vida como eu conhecia e queria.

─ Você preferiria estar morto?

─ Sem dúvida.

Ela podia ver que não havia nenhuma possibilidade de convencê-lo neste assunto.

─ Você ouviu que eu tenho todos os tipos de facções concorrendo por minha cabeça. ─ ele disse. ─ É só uma questão de tempo antes que eles me achem aqui. Eu preciso daquela chave, fantasma.

─ Meu nome não é fantasma.

─ O meu não dément.

─ _Touché, dément_. ─ ela disse brandamente.

─ Maldição! Eu lhe disse para não me chamar assim.

De repente Miroku pareceu no quarto.

* * *

[1] Eu?

* * *

Olá pessoass!

Cadê vocês?

Neherenia: Oiiiee! Essa história fica cada vez melhor, vc vai ver! hahaha só lendo para saber ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 12**

─ O chamar como?

Miroku perguntou, mas Inuyasha só encolheu os ombros.

─ Até mesmo com suas conversações unilaterais, você continua parecendo cem vezes melhor. ─ Miroku não estava tão surpreso quanto ele deveria estar sobre o progresso dele.

Eles tinham um ás nas mangas. Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. Eles sabem algo que eu não sei sobre a sede de sangue. ─ Se eu estou tão melhor, então me liberte.

─ Não posso fazer isso. Você poderia recair. Esta nem mesmo é uma opção até que você esteja bebendo sangue congelado, e esteja ao menos duas semanas sem ataques de raiva.

Apenas guiando seu temperamento, Inuyasha disse:

─ É para eu ficar aqui o tempo inteiro?

─ Não. Claro que não. Ao término da próxima semana, nós o riscaremos para uma reunião sobre a Acessão. Uma multidão enorme é esperada, com tipos do Lore que provêm do mundo inteiro. Milhares de mulheres estarão lá, valquírias, sirenas e ninfas. Você poderia achar sua Noiva entre elas. Especialmente agora, nas bordas da Acessão. Nós também vamos procurar Nïx, uma valquíria vidente. Ela nos ajudará com você. Quando nós pudermos encontrá-la.

Inuyasha tinha ouvido falar de Nïx a sabe-tudo. Ela era poderosa e supostamente tão furiosa quanto ele. Mas considerando que a mente dele era coagulada com recordações e a dela cheia com visões do futuro.

─ Por que ela o ajudaria? ─ Só porque Kouga e Sesshoumaru tinham se casado com valquírias, não queria dizer que o resto delas aceitavam os vampiros. Os sanguessugas, eram odiados universalmente no Lore, até mesmo os de olhos claros.

─ Nós não estamos completamente seguros. ─ Miroku admitiu. ─Mas ela poderia ajudar a localizar sua Noiva.

─ E o que me diz sobre sua noiva, Miroku? Seu coração bate. Kouga e Sesshoumaru sabem disso. Você não pode esconder.

Quando Miroku parou e cruzou até a janela, Kagome se mudou do assento da janela para o lugar ao lado de Inuyasha na cama. A primeira mulher na vida a se mover para longe de Miroku e a favor de outro Takahashi.

Ele sentia uma onda de satisfação.

─ Eu fiz um voto à minha Noiva que eu não contaria a ninguém e Takahashis mantêm sua palavra. ─ Miroku correu sua mão pela parte de trás do pescoço. ─Eu lhe peço que não comente sobre isso com eles.

─ Não é da minha conta, assim como minha Noiva não é da sua. ─ Inuyasha disse.

─ Mas nós acreditamos que achando sua mulher poderia o ajudar a se recuperar completamente.

─ Completamente recuperado ainda significa que sou um vampiro.

─ Isso é verdade. ─ Miroku disse. ─Tudo o que nós estamos fazendo será desperdiçado se nós não pudermos convencê-lo de que alguns vampiros não são maus. Não todos de nossa espécie têm que ser destruídos.

─ O que Sesshoumaru quis dizer sobre controlar as memórias, puxá-las quando quiser?

─ Você pode aprender fazer a isso, mas primeiro você tem que estar estável.

Estável? Qual a última vez que ele tinha estado estável?

─ O que vocês têm injetado em mim?

─ Um sedativo e relaxante muscular preparado pelas bruxas. Eles também puseram algum elemento nisto que supostamente vão fazer você mais suscetível para a influência de sua Noiva. Se nós pudermos o ajudar a achá-la.

Filho da puta.

─ Não me diga. ─ o olhar dele pousou em Kagome. Ela inclinou a cabeça dela para ele.

Ela era... sua? Era por isso que ela o afetou tão fortemente? Então por que ela não o tinha sangrado? Especialmente se ele fosse mais suscetível a ela por causa das doses?

Ele estremeceu intimamente. Não, não era possível. Ela não estava verdadeiramente viva.

─ Que bruxas?─ Inuyasha perguntou. ─Mariketa a esperada?

─ Como você sabe sobre a Bruxa do espelho?

Ele não se lembrava de Mariketa por experiência própria, mas sim das recordações de uma de suas vítimas.

─ Alguém que eu bebi devia saber.

O tom casual de Inuyasha fez com que Miroku elevasse as sobrancelhas. ─Nós não pudemos pedir ajuda de Mariketa para isto. O macho dela é Menomaru Tahashi, o Lykae que nos ajudou a te capturar. Acontece que ele te quer morto. Na taverna, ele nos falou que ele nos daria duas semanas para o ajeitar ou ele viria pessoalmente te destruir.

─Por que ele esperaria? Por que ele ajudou?

─ Kouga salvou a vida de Tahashi recentemente. Ele também poupou o Lykae do que ele considerava um destino mil vezes pior que a morte.

─ Então por que vem atrás de mim afinal de contas?

─ Você é um vampiro caído que não só apareceu na cidade dele, mas em um lugar que ele e o companheiro patrocinam. Muito perto para o conforto dele. Assim Tahashi é simpatizante, mas só para um ponto.

E a bruxa do Lykae pôde prever e achar facilmente Inuyasha. Outro inimigo determinado a destruí-lo. A linha começa aqui cavalheiros.

─ Inuyasha, nós três jurarmos te trazer de volta, até mesmo com você cuspindo e berrando se nós tivéssemos de fazê-lo. Eu estou lhe pedindo, como seu irmão, para você simplesmente... tentar.

Quão longe ele estava disposto a chegar?

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça. O que estou pensando eu? Imaginando uma recuperação disto? Ele tinha feito as escolhas dele. Ele sofreria as conseqüências.

Até mesmo se houvesse um jeito, ele não tinha tempo. Uma dor passou pelo braço dele como se confirmasse os pensamentos dele.

Se a maldição da marca fosse verdade, então o fato de que Inuyasha tivesse começado a sonhar com Kagome poderia significar muito mais do que ele tinha imaginado.

Ele precisava se libertar e caçar o bastardo. Se ele pudesse derrotar Tarut e tomar o sangue do demônio, então Inuyasha seria verdadeiramente o macho mais poderoso no Lore. Ele seria irrefreável.

O que o ajudaria a derrotar a próxima rodada de oponentes: os Nakamura.

Meses atrás, Inuyasha tinha drenado desgostoso um feiticeiro que conhecia um segredo crítico: o único modo para derrotar o usurpador de Ryoga.

Agora Inuyasha era o último ser vivo com aquela informação, não que ele tivesse consciência do que era ou como achar.

Ryoga mataria pelo que estava na mente de Inuyasha. Assim como seu irmão, Naoki que foi feito rei, como um mercenário. Aquele demônio tinha arrebatado cinco reis. Mas ele não pôde reclamar a coroa do próprio irmão.

Inuyasha disse:

─ Você arrisca muito, me levando à reunião.

─ Estará mais selvagem lá, assim nós ficaremos na periferia da multidão e veremos se qualquer mulher captura sua fantasia.

Inuyasha escondido nos arbustos em alguma festa de campo, procurando uma mulher. Minha degradação é completa. Ele se obrigou a não olhar para Kagome. ─ Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em ter que me preocupar e proteger uma mulher que eu não posso escolher para mim. ─ Até mesmo enquanto ele falava as palavras, ele se perdeu meditando o que significaria se o destino tivesse escolhido Kagome para ele... Inuyasha poderia achar um modo de unir suas existências? Como ele poderia fazer isso para poder reivindicá-la ? Ele tinha sonhado sobre possuí-la se isto fosse pelo menos uma fração do quão bom eram seus sonhos...

─ Inuyasha!─ Miroku estalou os dedos.

Ele piscou.

─ O que?

─ Eu disse que nós sabemos sobre seu envolvimento na Kapsliga, e nós sabemos o que os votos incluem.

Os olhos de Inuyasha arregalaram.

─ Não fa...

─ Nós sabemos que você nunca esteve com uma mulher.

* * *

Oi galera, desculpe o atraso, tenho andado meio deprê. Segue mais um capitulo...haha o Inu é VIRGEM!


	13. Chapter 13

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 13**

Quando os olhos de Inuyasha deslizaram fechando, os músculos de sua mandíbula apertados, Kagome se deu conta de que ele não ia negar as palavras do seu irmão.

Os lábios dela se separaram. Nunca estado com uma mulher? Se Inuyasha tinha sido atraente para ela antes, ele simplesmente se tornara irresistível. Este homem, com o tremendo corpo dele feito para agradar e proteger uma mulher, era virgem.

Oh, mas esta revelação era um problema. Inuyasha tão reservado e orgulhoso tinha queimado claramente com o embaraço, inquieto nas correntes dele. Os braços dele estavam inchando tanto, estava claro que ele estava apertando o seus punhos em suas costas. Ela sabia que isso tinha sido humilhante para ele.

E o orgulho dele já tinha levado uma surra. Ela conhecia os homens e sabia que qualquer demonstração de vulnerabilidade em frente a uma mulher que eles achavam atraente era esmagador para eles.

O coração dela estava partido por ele.

Miroku fechou a rosto à reação de Inuyasha. ─ Só pensei, que se você achasse sua Noiva no encontro, dentro de uma semana, você poderia ir para a cama com ela. Você não esta nem curioso para saber como é?

Com um tom incisivo, Inuyasha disse:

─ Me deixe.

─ As coisas estão aquecendo além dos mares, nenhum de nós estará de volta até amanha a tarde. Você gostaria de beber antes que eu vá?

Inuyasha começou a puxar contra suas correntes, os músculos no pescoço dele se salientando com o esforço. ─Sai da minha frente!─ Como ele balançou para o lado, ela viu o sangue onde a algema estava cortando nos pulsos dele.

─ Inuyasha se acalme. ─ Miroku parou. ─ Eu estou partindo.

Quando Miroku desapareceu, Kagome respirou fundo, então se moveu para perto de Inuyasha. Fazendo o tom dela casual ela disse: ─Você parece atordoado por isto, mas você não deveria. Isso não é a principal escolha. Não é um grande...

─ Saia daqui.

─ Inuyasha, seu irmão parece acreditar que você poderia achar sua noiva logo e iria para a cama com ela, mas eu acho que ele está encobrindo alguns componentes, ela precisa te querer também. Eu poderia te ensinar o que as mulheres gostam. Eu poderia lhe mostrar como a seduzir.

Isso só o deixou mais furioso.

Ela disse apressadamente:

─ Escute, este é seu quarto e eu respeitarei sua privacidade, mas talvez hoje à noite, eu poderia só me sentar com você? Eu não direi uma palavra. Eu só não quero ficar sozinha.

─ E você sabe o que eu quero. ─ Ela tinha notado que as presas dele pareciam afiar com a agressividade, ele tinha feito isso agora. ─Assim seja uma boa menina e me prometa, ─ ele começou em um baixo tom, antes de gritar, ─ que você pegará a droga da chave para mim!

─ Você disse que queria matar seus irmãos. Você disse que doía.

─ E daí?

Ela fez um som impaciente.

─ Assim, se eu o libertar, você simplesmente poderia mentir em esperar e poderia os atacar aqui. Eu seria um acessório para assassinar.

Olhando como se ele pudesse a estrangular, ele disse:

─ Eu não faria isto aqui.

Ela balançou a cabeça dela. ─ Eu não vou nem mesmo considerar até que você jure nunca os prejudicar.

─Por que você iria querer isso?

─Eu sinto como se os conhecesse e eu acho que eles são homens honrados. ─ ela respondeu. ─Eles não merecem morrer, especialmente não por tentar ajudar.

─Se você não me conseguir a chave, eu juro, eu vou incendiar esse monte apodrecendo!─

─Por que você diz estas coisas?─ ela chorou.

─Porque eu quero dizer o que eu digo. Agora, dê o fora! E não volte sem minha chave.

─Isto é minha casa. Eu não tenho que sair!

─Claro que você não gostaria! Eu suponho que esse é seu lote, para seguir vivendo ao redor como um patético cão abandonado.

─Cão abandonado?─ Ele verdadeiramente a tinha chamado disso?

─Exatamente. Fazendo seus truques, implorando um miolo de atenção. Tirando fora suas roupas.

Ela ofegou, tentada a acertá-lo com o teto.

─Corra fantasminha. A menos que eu não tenha lançado em você patadas suficientes?

Com um último clarão, ela girou e desapareceu do quarto. Maldito seja, ela não queria ficar sozinha. Não hoje à noite.

Por que os homens ficavam tão bravos depois de mostrar uma vulnerabilidade? Por que lhes custava tanto baixar suas defesas? Ela não podia se importar menos que Inuyasha fosse virgem. Bem, isso não era verdade, mas ela, definitivamente, não tinha reagido do modo que ele pensava.

E se eu simplesmente voltar e contar para ele que estou atraída por ele e que essa informação não diminuía o sentimento? Assim ele poderia gritar mais com ela? A insultar? Era ela o tipo de mulher que preferia ser insultada que estar sozinha?

Nunca.

Agora o que fazer? Aonde ir? Os comentários de Inuyasha ressoaram dentro dela enquanto ela lastimava pelos corredores da casa dela.

Ao fim da semana, todos os irmãos iriam sair e ela... não. Kagome tinha amado ir a reuniões, tinha adorado se vestir a rigor. Ela tinha amado qualquer coisa com um aspecto social.

Ela recordou todas as coisas divertidas que ela tinha feito fogueiras na praia do golfo, festas em barcos casas no Mississipi, celebrando Mardi Gras com outros bons _vivants_, hedonísticas e vivas classes de pessoas.

Em um Quatro de julho, ela tinha mergulhado na fonte em Jackson Square. Debaixo do calor de fogos de artifício e cercada pelas tensões macias de jazz, ela tinha beijado um completo estranho seus lábios tinham gosto de absinto.

Ela também costumava ser orgulhosa, a vida era uma festa. Não mais. Agora ela não era nada disso, começando como um patético cão procurando por um miolo de atenção.

O humor dela melhorou um pouquinho quando ela ouviu uma voz escada abaixo. Miroku ainda não tinha partido. Ela se teleportou até ele, encontrando-o discando no telefone celular. Ela decidiu ver se os bolsos dele continham mais daqueles adoráveis pentes de cabelo.

─Atenda, Sango.─ ele murmurou. Quando Sango não o fez, ele bateu o punho em uma parede. Se outro Takahashi esmurrasse minha casa uma vez mais...

Ele estava tão preocupado que não sentiu nada quando ela remexeu em seu bolso

E pescou fora uma chave.

Por horas, Inuyasha tinha querido a chamar de volta.

Algo na expressão dela o tinha levado ao extremo. Ela tinha tido um olhar em seu rosto como se ela tivesse sido condenada à forca, parte medo e parte resignação. Os olhos dela tinham estado tão tristes, tão diferentes dela mais cedo com o comportamento entusiasmado, como quando ela tinha estado perguntando por sereias e sobre todas as coisas.

Não era culpa dela que tivesse escutado o segredo vergonhoso de Inuyasha, mas ele a tinha tratado como se fosse porque ele estava doente de se sentir sem força e impotente, doente com ambos. Ele estava a ponto de engolir seu orgulho e chamar por ela quando cheirou velas iluminadas e... engome?

Os sentidos dele subiram. Algo estava acontecendo, algo que ela tinha sabido e estava esperando. Tudo que ela tinha querido fazer era permanecer com ele durante o dia, porque ela tinha tido medo. Do que?

E ele a tinha despachado cruelmente, a deixando por conta própria. Um tipo desnorteado de pânico jorrou dentro dele, tão forte que o deixou abalado. Ele começou a suar.

Kagome nunca deveria ter medo. Não enquanto ele tivesse força em seu corpo.

Os olhos dele alargaram quando ele ouviu música escada abaixo. Não estava certo. Isto não era certo. Ele cresceu frenético, balançando de um lado para outro, investindo contra suas correntes, jogando toda sua força contra um braço. Novamente e novamente, ele levantando... até que ele deslocou o ombro com um estouro.

Isto o deu somente liberdade de manobra para enfiar as mãos dele debaixo dos pés e desamarrar a corda da cama. Ele levantou, batendo seu ombro no batente da porta para forçar o osso de volta no lugar, então se encarregou escada abaixo. Procurando pelo cheiro de rosas, ele foi para o salão de baile.

Esta área tinha sido destruída pelo tempo e por Inuyasha. Mas agora parecia como deveria ter sido oitenta anos atrás. O chão marmóreo era um vislumbre irrompível debaixo da luz do que, parecia, como mil velas. O interior estava cheio com rosas de cortes frescos, toalhas de mesa engomadas, e obviamente mobílias caras. Aquela música fantasmagórica soou de nenhuma fonte aparente.

Surrealista. Esta situação tinha todas as fabricações de uma alucinação. Mas ele não acreditou que era. Então ele a viu entrar no quarto, parecendo como se ela estivesse em um transe. ─Kagome?─ Ela não respondeu, só começou a dançar.

Ela começou lentamente, de algum jeito deixando seu tórax, a cabeça e os braços parados, enquanto a perna dela desdobrava e ela rodava ao redor. Quando o passo acelerou, ela começou a varrer os braços dela, os movimentos ainda fluindo precisamente.

O modo como ela se movia era como seda, como se os braços dela não tivessem ossos. Atordoado, ele murmurou: ─Tantsija.

Até mesmo ele reconheceu certos passos de balé clássico, mas ela os infundia com sensualidade. Havia algo... sugestivo sobre o modo como ela dançava, como se ela fizesse isto para atrair um homem.

Estava funcionando. Quando ela se movia, ele sentia.

Kagome parecia espectral em certos ângulos. Mas ele ainda assim, nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito. A pele dela estava brilhando, os pálidos lábios como um arco. Os esboços esfumaçados ao redor dos olhos dela somente fizeram as íris azuis se salientarem. As bochechas dela pareciam mais afiadas por causa das sombras debaixo delas.

A face dela estava impregnada com satisfação, o que se parecia a uma alegria quase descuidada. Ele se acalmou a assistindo, suas frustrações anteriores se acalmaram. Outras recordações não poderiam superar a fascinação dele com o que estava vendo. Elas cresceram mais quietos com cada segundo, e então, pela primeira vez em séculos, elas recuaram completamente.

Uma dançarina morta com alegria em seu rosto o fez sentir... expectativa. Ele teve um momento de olhar adiante, para algo mais com ela, para assisti-la dançando novamente, para falar com ela.

Antes, ele tinha aceitado o fato de que logo morreria, acreditava que ele merecia isso. Ele era um vampiro, um ser que ele tinha sido ensinado a odiar por toda sua vida.

Agora... ele não estava pronto para o fim. Enquanto ele a assistia, ele pensou, eu poderia não ser capaz de escapar dela.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Eu quero... a dançarina.

No banho com ela, tinha reconhecido que ela era especial a ele de algum modo. Hoje à noite a suspeita de que ela era a Noiva dele tinha crescido. Agora ele já não negou isto. Ela não deve ter sangrado a ele porque ela não estava tecnicamente viva.

Kagome é minha.

Ter tal mulher com ele...

Para uma chance com ela, poderia ele deixar de lado seus planos de vingança e sua certeza de que logo morreria?

Ela girou sem esforço em cima de seus dedos dos pés, suas saias pretas e os cabelos longos giraram ao seu redor. Tão graciosa que seu tórax doeu.

Sim, ele poderia. Ela é minha. E eu a terei. Havia obstáculos, mas ele se propôs a eliminar qualquer coisa que parasse no caminho do que ele queria.

Logo o passo dela aumentou. Ela girou mais e mais rapidamente. Não estava certo. Do lado de fora, um raio amarelo começou a flamejar em frente à lua crescente e o vento rugiu pelas árvores,chovendo folhas. O quarto lentamente envelheceu, se deteriorando bem na frente dele. A música terminou abruptamente.

Pétalas de rosa cobriam o chão.

Inuyasha correu para ela, incapaz de riscar por causa das correntes. Antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la o passo aumentou ainda mais. ─Kagome?

O ar cresceu mais pesado. A expressão dela mudou, indo de sonhadora e sedutora para apavorada.

Quando ele a alcançou, ele gritou: ─Kagome, pare isto!

Ela não olhou para cima, não parecia capaz disto. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, sua respiração atormentada. Quando ele tentou pará-la, ela passou direto por ele, o fazendo estremecer por uma onda de eletricidade.

Todo instinto protetor nele gritou à vida. A mantenha segura... a mantenha por perto.

Ele não podia. Ele rugiu com frustração quando ela passou novamente por ele.

Quanto tempo ela poderia sustentar este passo? Mais rapidamente, girando longe dele, até... desaparecer.

Rodando em um círculo lento, ele berrou: ─Kagome!─ Mas os sons continuaram, sons que ele não queria identificar: o raspado molhado de osso, o grito dela intermitente. De repente sangue se acumulava em cima do chão, saturando as pétalas.

Até que elas, também, desapareceram.

* * *

Oie pessoal segue mais um capitulo! Cadê vocês?

Neherenia: Olá! hsuahsuashuash logo logo vc descobre


	14. Chapter 14

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 14**

Ele tinha visto isto. De alguma maneira o vampiro tinha se libertado.

Quando Inuyasha tinha começado a gritar para ela por toda parte na casa, ela tinha saído do estúdio dela para a baía pantanosa.

Ela tinha planejado dormir ali fora, longe de toda a comoção. Os grilos e corujas estavam acalmando, e uma brisa soprou. Ela não pôde sentir isto, mas os bancos de cipreste sobre dela combatiam o vento, o som sublime. Ela estava quase entrando em devaneio quando ele a descobriu.

Ele parou nos rastro dela, e os olhos dele deslizaram por ela se fechando brevemente.

─ O que você quer?─ Kagome murmurou.

Ele ficou ao redor dos ciprestes de joelhos para alcançá-la. ─Você está machucada?─ ele perguntou, enquanto se abaixava para ela a inspecionando.

Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, a presença dele era confortante. ─ Não seja ridículo, vampiro. Eu não posso ser machucada. ─ Contudo a essência dela estava empobrecida, sempre ficava. E ela era abalada pela dor revivida.

Ser apunhalado no coração tende a fazer isso a uma pessoa.

Mais ainda quando a faca é torcida... Ela estremeceu. Quanta tempo mais eu continuaria suportando isto?

─ Que inferno foi aquilo lá de antes?─ Quando ela encolheu os ombros, ele disse, ─ Você está ainda mais pálida do que antes, mais fraca.

─É para eu esperar mais insultos, Inuyasha? Você deveria saber que eu não sou nenhuma dessas mulheres que levam desaforos por nada. ─ Ela tinha soado como se estivesse tentando se convencer? ─Eu prefiro não conversar com você.

─Eu não quero te insultar. ─ Ele não podia tirar os olhos dela, como se temendo que ela desaparecesse novamente.

─Você não quis estar ao meu redor antes. Talvez agora, eu não queira sua companhia.

Ele estudou a face dela. ─Eu acho... eu acho que você quer.

─ Convencido agora? Le Dément revela uma personalidade novíssima. ─ Ela não gostou que ele tivesse razão, ou que ele soubesse que ele tinha razão. Talvez ela fosse tão patética quanto ele a tinha julgado. ─ Como você se soltou?

─ Tirei meu ombro do lugar. ─ ele disse, o tom dele indicando que isto nem valia a pena mencionar.

Ela elevou uma sobrancelha. Homem intenso.

─ Naturalmente.

─ Venha para dentro comigo.

─ Você está pronto para deixar o cão abandonado entrar? E eu aqui ainda nem implorei na porta. Por que você ainda se importa com o que acontece comigo?

─ Eu simplesmente... me importo. Então volte comigo. ─ ele disse. Ela poderia contar que ele queria arrebatar o braço dela e a arrastar para dentro. ─O amanhecer está vindo.

Ela fingiu bater no queixo dela. ─ Hmm, eu nunca teria suspeitado se não fosse por aquela grande bola laranja subindo.

─ Se você não vai entrar, então eu não tenho escolha além de ficar com você aqui.

─ E o sol? Você está louco. ─ strike aqui. ─Você é um tolo?

─ Me conte o que aconteceu hoje à noite ou venha para dentro. Um dos dois.

─ _Allez au diable_.

─ Então eu estou ficando com você. ─ Ele afundou ao lado dela,ostentando aquele ar teimoso.

─ Então eu partirei.

─ E vai pra onde? ─ ele perguntou. ─É aqui para onde você normalmente vai quando você não está comigo?

─ Não, eu estou aqui fora porque você não parava de gritar em minha casa!─ ela estalou, ao final de sua paciência. ─Eu não sei por que isto acontece. No mesmo dia todos os meses, eu danço. Eu não posso parar isto, não posso controlar. E então uma vez que eu dancei botando meu coração para fora, eu o tenho apunhalado. Mês após mês.

─ Você disse que você estava sozinha aqui.

─ Eu estou. Eu não vejo Bankotsu. Eu não vejo a faca. Eu só posso... eu só sinto isso.

─ Eu ouvi falar de fantasmas compelidos a reencenar certos aspectos de suas mortes.

─ Bem, agora que eu sei que eu não estou só nisto, esta tudo melhor. Você pode ir agora. _Adieu_.

Se Kagome tinha aparecido arejada e confiante previamente, agora ela se parecia uma menina abalada, distante de si mesma para lamber suas próprias feridas.

Mas Inuyasha tinha acreditado no que ela tinha dito mais cedo. Ela o queria perto mesmo se ela fosse espinhosa com ele. Claro que ela ainda estaria brava com ele sobre antes, mas ele também pensou que ela estava chateada porque ele tinha visto aquela dança. Ele achava que as mulheres eram assim, ao mesmo tempo em que elas mostravam um pouco de vulnerabilidade, elas saiam com as garras descobertas.

─ Venha comigo, Kagome.

Sua delicada mão subiu para sua testa. Ela parecia drenada, sua imagem brilhando, os olhos dela cansados e não luminosos.

As mudanças na casa, a música, e todos aqueles ambientes fantasmagóricos, foram abastecidos por ela, pela essência dela.

─ Por que eu deveria?

Porque ele precisava mantê-la perto. Porque o que ele tinha testemunhado há pouco o tinha feito algo. Ele foi alterado. Isto era mais do que sua determinação de que ela era dele. Era mais que sua resolução de fazer alguma coisa sobre isto e mais do que sua nova necessidade de a proteger.

Ele sentia como se uma emoção estranha tivesse se instalado dentro do tórax dele e agora estava desfechando socos,exigindo mais espaço.

Mas ele só disse: ─ Por que não?

Ela estava obviamente muito cansada, mas ela ainda levantou seu queixo delicado.

─ Você sente pena de mim agora. Você não tem quer ser minha babá. Eu te asseguro que eu já passei por isso sozinha antes.

─ Eu sei que já. ─ Cada mês durante oitenta anos, ela tinha revivido sua morte sozinha. Nunca novamente. ─Você viria para dentro por nenhuma outra razão que para me salvar da incineração. Porque, tantsija, eu posso ser tão teimoso quanto você.

─ O que significa essa palavra?

─ Significa dançarina.

Quando raios da luz solar começaram a alcançá-los, ela enrugou os lábios. ─Oh, muito bem. ─ Ela flutuou em seus pés, então o acompanhado de volta para a casa.

Embora ela murmurasse, ele pôde a conduzir ao quarto dele. Ela estava provavelmente muito cansada para resistir. Lá dentro, ela vagueou diretamente para cama, então se enrolou ao redor dela, simplesmente pairando em cima do colchão.

Mais cedo, ele tinha notado que ela flutuava em cima das cadeiras como se sentando. Agora ele soube que ela, também, dormia em camas.

Em segundos, ela estava adormecida...

Durante o longo dia enquanto ele a assistia, a imagem dela ficava mais forte, o que o satisfez mais do que qualquer coisa em sua recente memória.

Ele experimentou necessidades antes desconhecidas, urgências inexplicáveis... Ele queria deitar atrás dela. Queria comprimir o pequeno corpo dela contra ele. Novamente e novamente, ele correu as mãos dele em cima das linhas do cabelo dela, imaginando como sentiria aqueles cachos lustrosos.

Ele teve o desejo opressivo de comprar este lugar, ajeitá-lo e mantê-la segura ali mas só se ele pudesse impedir que ela tivesse que dançar como tinha dançado na noite passada. As mãos dele apertavam quando ele pensava nela amaldiçoada, para sentir aquela dor de novo e de novo.

Inuyasha tinha o conhecimento necessário para fazer alguns feitiços a maioria dos feitiços de proteção crua ou camuflagem mas raramente poderia acessar isso por desejo próprio. Sempre que ele quisesse uma certa memória, as mesma se provava irritantemente evasiva. Se ele pudesse utilizar todo o conhecimento que tinha adquirido por vontade, ele poderia descobrir como protegê-la?

E se a resposta já estivesse lá, dentro dele, esperando ser recobrada? Sesshoumaru tinha dito que Inuyasha poderia aprender a fazer isto.

Ele também tinha dito que havia só uma coisa que poderia competir com a sede de sangue sexo. E que só havia uma coisa que poderia competir com a necessidade opressiva de matar.

Agora Inuyasha sabia. A necessidade de proteger.

Por meio da força de vontade, esforço e um ancinho, que ele encontrou em uma brilhante caixa de ferramentas, Inuyasha tinha recobrado vários dos jornais na estrada que ela tinha sido incapaz de alcançar. Ele tinha intenção de fazer um presente dele para sua mulher.

Não tendo nenhuma experiência com mulheres e recursos limitados, isto era o melhor em que ele pode pensar.

Ele tinha acabado de empilhar os documentos no quarto e tinha se instalado para esperar por Kagome despertar quando seus irmãos riscaram no quarto.

Sesshoumaru exalou cansado por encontrá-lo se movendo livremente. ─Como você conseguiu sair?

─Desloquei meu ombro.

Quase que exatamente ao mesmo tempo, todos os três elevaram suas sobrancelhas para a coleção de jornais. ─Você deslocou seu ombro para adquirir jornais na estrada? Você poderia ter pedido para um de nós se você queria ler.

─Não. Não é isso. ─ Por que não contar para eles? Eles já o achavam louco mesmo. E se um deles tivesse encontrado um fantasma? E se eles acreditassem nele? ─Eu os peguei para uma mulher que vive aqui. ─ Ele estava são o bastante para reconhecer como isto soou. ─Ela gosta de ler.

─A casa é abandonada, Inuyasha. ─ Sesshoumaru beliscou a ponta do nariz dele. ─Você sabe disto.

Ele correu suas mãos pela sua calça. ─Eu sou o único que pode vê-la. Ela está descansando agora mesmo nesta cama.

Para um homem, eles adquiriram aquela expressão ansiosa como se eles estivessem se perguntando se essa loucura pegava.

─Se verdadeiramente houver um fantasma ali, consiga que ela mova algo. ─ Miroku disse. ─Ela pode fazer uma porta bater? Ou chocalhar algo no sótão?

─Sim, ela pode mover coisas com a mente dela.

Kouga renunciou a ele. ─Então por todos os meios...

Inuyasha olhou deles a ela, e para eles novamente. ─Ela está... adormecida.─ E ele não poderia sacudi-la para conseguir acordá-la.

─Claro que ela está. ─ Kouga murmurou. Ele sempre tinha sido o mais cético dos irmãos. Inuyasha se deu conta de que até mesmo depois de três séculos ele não tinha mudado.

─Maldição, eu estou contando a verdade.

─Contudo você não pode despertá-la?─

Inuyasha considerou explicar por que ela estava exausta, mas pensou que isso só faria as coisas piores.

Miroku perguntou, ─Por que nós acreditaríamos que você está vendo um fantasma em lugar de outra alucinação? Supostamente você deveria estar sendo bombardeado com ilusões.

─Eu era. Constantemente. Não sou mais. Ela é real. ─ Direto à orelha dela, ele disse, ─Néo

mi, acorde! ─ Nenhuma resposta. ─Acorde!─ ele disse mais alto, atento de que ele parecia estar gritando ao lençol.

Miroku tinha um olhar no rosto como se ele não pudesse decidir se ria ou chorava diante das ações de Inuyasha. Finalmente, ele disse: ─Hakudoshi pronunciou que haverá uma batalha hoje à noite. Assim nós provavelmente não retornaremos durante dois dias.

Sesshoumaru somou: ─Nós deixaremos você livre pela propriedade. O refrigerador está cheio com semanas de sangue congelado, e eu pedirei a minha esposa para...

─ Eu administrarei por conta própria. ─ Inuyasha disse depressa.

─ Muito bem.

Surpreendido pela concessão, Inuyasha disse: ─ Me deixe completamente livre.

O olhar de Sesshoumaru foi dos jornais para os olhos de Inuyasha, e ele exalou. ─ Nós não podemos. Você chegou muito longe para recair. Logo eu vou lhe pedir que tome uma decisão. Uma crítica você tem que estar estável.

Inuyasha deu uma risada amarga.

─ Desde quando você me pede que tome uma decisão em vez de fazer isso por mim?

A expressão de Sesshoumaru era séria.

─ Desde que eu perdi meu irmão durante três séculos.

* * *

**Oi, segue mais um! Cadê meus leitores?! Se manisfestem por favor!**

neherenia: Oi, esqueci de responder, estou meio deprê, por causa de uma situação delicada no meu trabalho, um funcionário da minha empresa, pensa que está louco de paixão por mim, e eu não gosto dele, daí está uma situação horrivel na empresa, ele mal fala comigo e isso prejudica o trabalho, tenho medo até de perder o emprego por que ele é 'peixe' do chefe sabe...e a situação se complica a cada dia, declarações no facebook...fofoca na empresa...é tenso...


	15. Chapter 15

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 15**

─Você é um homem de apostas, Inuyasha? ─ Kagome estava surpresa que a voz dela não estivesse gorjeando.

Ele tinha se barbeado, revelando completamente a estrutura notável de sua face magra. E ninguém a tinha advertido. Ela tinha voado até o quarto, então parou, estupefata com a vista dele reclinando na cama.

Macho devastador. E ela desejou saber por que ela não podia ficar furiosa com ele.

Ele franziu o cenho com a reação dela. Ele obviamente não tinha nenhuma idéia do efeito que causava no coração das mulheres.

─Depende.

Ontem, uma vez que ela tinha despertado do devaneio prolongado, ela achara uma pilha de jornais amontoados no chão. Ele falou abafado:

─Eu pude adquirir algum dos que estavam amontoados fora de seu alcance. ─ Ela pensou que para um homem como Inuyasha, isto tinha sido o mesmo nível que colher flores para ela.

Embora o gesto tivesse a amolecido, ela ainda hesitou quando ele quis ficar perto dela. ─Por que eu deveria escolher ficar perto de você?─ ela tinha perguntado. ─Você somente vai ferir meus sentimentos ou começar a me incomodar novamente pela chave. ─ A chave que ela tinha roubado de Miroku e tinha escondido longe.

─Meus irmãos estiveram aqui mais cedo. ─ Inuyasha tinha respondido. ─Eles disseram que não estarão de volta durante dois dias. Então haverá uma moratória na chave. E eu não a insultarei.

Aparentemente, os irmãos dele tinham lhe permitido permanecer desamarrado da cama, com suas algemas amarradas na frente, mesmo depois que ele tenha dito que havia um fantasma que vivia aqui.

A idéia de que ele tenha tido que lhes falar que ele tinha o espírito para provar, mas ela estava adormecida, era muito divertido. A imagem dele gritando aparentemente a nada mais que um lençol era hilária.

Ela tinha decidido lhe dar outra chance. Que era o, porque de ela ter uma caixa de baralho essa noite. ─Eu o desafio a vinte e uma rodadas de vingtetun, ou seja, vinte e um. Quem perde uma rodada tem que responder a uma pergunta, sinceramente e completamente. Qualquer pergunta não importa o que.

Ele levantou.

─Fechado.

Ela pairou no pé da cama para estar em frente a ele. Ele teve dificuldade com os cartões porque as mãos dele ainda estavam acorrentadas, mas ele não pediria ajuda. E ela teve que usar sua mais altamente concentrada telecinese, o que significaria que ela teria que dormir mais. Mas ainda assim eles continuaram.

Depois de ele ganhar a primeira mão, os lábios dele se curvaram, não exatamente num sorriso, mesmo assim ela tremeu. ─Eu ganhei.

Sim, você ganhou... No jogo da atração, lábios como os seus deveriam ser considerados uma vantagem injusta.

As mulheres do tempo dele estavam pensando em que para o deixarem incólume? Ela queria se abanar com as cartas que parecia segurar. ─Assim faça sua pergunta. ─ ela disse tranquilamente.

─Você era a única sobrevivente da sua família?

─Não. Eu nunca conheci meu pai. Mamãe morreu quando eu completei dezesseis anos. Eu era filha única.

Ela embaralhou novamente. Ele tinha um ás e ela tinha dezessete. Porcaria de negócio. ─Merde. ─ ela estalou quando ele sacudiu uma dupla de dez.

Ele perguntou, ─Por que você não conheceu seu pai? ─ Quando ela hesitou, ele repetiu as palavras dela: ─Qualquer pergunta não importa o que, sinceramente e completamente.

─Eu não o conheci porque ele era um salafrário. Ele era rico, um scion de Nîmes francês, minha mãe era uma criada jovem na casa dele. Ele era casado, mas mesmo assim a seduziu. Quando ela revelou que estava esperando uma criança, ele lhe falou, 'Vá para a América e eu seguirei direto depois do meu divórcio. Nós criaremos o bebê lá como uma família. ' Mas ele nunca veio. Ela esperou por ele estacada aqui grávida e sem dinheiro o bastante para voltar. ─

─Talvez ele tenha morrido no cruzamento. Quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido a ele?

─Não, ele enviou para mamãe uma ninharia que só serviu para deixá-la saber que tinha sido chutada como um escândalo em potencial que foi decisivamente removido dos olhos da sociedade. Até o dia de sua morte ela achava que ele ia vir para gente, então ela nunca se casou. ─ Entretanto havia certamente propostas e sua linha de trabalho algumas até legitimas.

Kagome não tinha podido compreender como Marguerite podia dar as costas para oportunidades para uma vida melhor quando elas eram oferecidas, oportunidades para uma dançarina imigrante francesa e sua filha bastarda de saírem de Vieux Carré.

Na mente de Kagome, se uma mulher fosse tola o bastante para esperar por um homem para salvá-la, então ela não deveria ser seletiva sobre qual homem seria.

A vida de Marguerite tinha ensinado bem Kagome. Ela tinha jurado nuca estar naquela situação, dependente de um homem.

Ela embaralhou mais uma vez. Ela teve dezenove, enquanto ele tinha um ás de coração em exibição. ─Manda. ─ ele disse. Ela o fez. ─Manda novamente. E mais uma vez. ─ Ele sacudiu as cartas dele. Ás, dois, três, seis.

Os lábios dela murcharam. Este jogo de cartas não estava funcionando como tinha planejado ela. Ela tinha esperado descobrir sobre seu passado e como ele tinha passado toda vida sem sexo, não ser interrogada.

─Vinte e um do jeito difícil. Eu ganhei novamente. Se sua mãe não se casou, como as duas sobreviveram?

─Ela trabalhou.

─Isso não é uma resposta completa.

─Ela era uma dançarina burlesca. Eu cresci em alojamentos sobre os clubes.

Ele elevou as sobrancelhas. ─Isto explica muito sobre você e sua falta de modéstia. Mas com sua aparência, ele derrubou seu olhar aos seios dela, então rapidamente subiu de novo. ─ Porque não seguiu os passos dela?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso insípido. ─Quem disse que eu não o fiz?

Ele parecia espantado. ─Mas você era uma dançarina de balé!

─Nem sempre. ─ ela murmurou.

─Você não pode deixar isto assim.

─Então ganhe esta mão. ─ Vinte para ela e dezessete para ele. ─Eu ganhei. ─ Finalmente. E se ele ia cavar no passado dela, então... ─Por que você não é mais leal a sua família?

Ele estreitou os olhos. ─Você vai questionar meu senso de lealdade?

─Oui. Na verdade, já questionei.

─Eu estava na Kapsliga durante dezoito anos. Então eles me transformaram. Eu lutei lado a lado com meus irmãos durante uma década e eles fizeram de mim um monstro.

─Por que você sente como se fosse um monstro? Eu gostaria que você não visse os vampiros do modo que você faz. Você esta crescendo em mim ─ estou apaixonada por você ─ e eu acho que seus irmãos são homens honrados. O fato de que vocês todos são vampiros é irrelevante.

─Irrelevante. Minhas convicções ferveram com uma palavra. ─ Ele tocou a borda de uma carta. ─Se você me visse dentro de uma sede de sangue, você me acharia um monstro. Agora de as cartas. Eu estou pronto para adquirir a minhas respostas.

Ela embaralhou. ─Ha! Eu ganhei. Por que seus três irmãos são... diferentes de você? Por que eles nunca bebem da veia?

─Kouga se preveniu se tornando um ermitão, ficando longe de qualquer tentação. Os dois mais velhos se uniram a uma ordem, um exército chamado Forbearers. A primeira lei deles é nunca beber sangue diretamente da carne. Embora agora eu tenha ouvido que lhes permitem beber de suas Noivas imortais.

─O Forbearers são o exército do Rei Hakudoshi , não é isso?─ Quando ele acenou com a cabeça, ela disse, ─Por que você não se juntou com seus irmãos?─

─Hakudoshi é um russo sangrento!─ ele estalou seus largos ombros enrijecidos. ─Eu lutei contra esses bastardos por uma década, em batalhas antigas e então eu fui morto através de uma espada russa. Então eu acordo, e tenho sangue deles correndo em minha veia, meus irmãos empenhando minha maldita eterna vida por eles um russo e vampiro. Não poderia haver nenhuma combinação que eu menospreze mais.

─Se estes Forbearers lutam incansavelmente contra maus vampiros.

─Hakudoshi transformou milhares de humanos. O Lore se equilibra, mas não quando ele está criando vampiros desse jeito. ─ Fazendo visivelmente uma tentativa para se acalmar, ele disse, ─Dê as cartas.

─E a maré de vinte e um está virando. ─ ela disse quando ela adquiriu vingtetun. ─Me fale sobre sua família.

Ele disse impacientemente, ─Meus pais eram um casal apaixonado. Minha mãe morreu, dando à luz a última de nossas quatro irmãs mais jovens. Meu pai era consideravelmente mais velho e nunca se recuperou da perda.

─Três irmãos e quatro irmãs? Você teve sete irmãos? Eu sempre desejei pelo menos um irmão ou irmã.

─Minhas irmãs não viveram muito, elas morreram da peste. A mais velha tinha apenas treze anos.

─Eu sinto muito, Inuyasha.

─Eu não era muito íntimo delas como eu poderia ter sido. Como deveria ter sido. Eu já estava lutando para a Kapsliga durante anos até que a primeira nascesse. Elas eram mais íntimas de Kouga.

─Por que você foi o filho que foi escolhido para o Kapsliga?

─Sesshoumaru era o herdeiro, Kouga o estudante. Miroku era o amante. Como eu não tive nenhum interesse pronunciado, eu me tornei o assassino.

─Por que você não pensa em você como um protetor? Você salvou vidas humanas. Você os protegeu de destinos horríveis.

─E então depois eu criei destinos horríveis. Agora dê as cartas.

─Merde. ─ ela murmurou novamente quando ela perdeu por um. ─Sua vez de perguntar.

─Você realmente tirou suas roupas em frente a multidões de homens estranhos?

─Sim, eu fiz. Minha mãe tinha acabado de morrer inesperadamente. Minhas escolhas eram dançar à noite no clube e continuar meu balé durante o dia, ou ir para a fábrica de papel para trabalhar pelo resto de minha vida. ─ Ela não tinha nenhuma proposta de matrimônio em vista ainda. Afinal de contas, ela era só uma adolescente.

Ele estreitou os olhos dele.

─Você disse que sua mãe morreu quando você tinha dezesseis anos.

─E daí?

Os lábios dele se separaram, expondo aquelas presas que de alguma maneira estavam se tornando muito atraentes para ela.

─Mas dezesseis?

─Isso mesmo. Eu não vou me desculpar por isto. Os Tempos eram diferentes e eu na verdade desfrutei na maioria das vezes. Eu mantive esse capítulo da minha vida em segredo, não porque eu sentisse vergonha, mas porque eu sabia que as pessoas teriam a mesma reação que você e fecha a sua boca, vampiro.

─Você não é virgem, é?

Ela piscou para ele.

─Não, eu sou capricórnio.

Ignorando o comentário dela, ele disse:

─E você não era casada?─ Quando ela balançou a cabeça, ele lhe deu um olhar que dizia, "Ahha", uma dessas mulheres.

─Sim, Inuyasha, eu sou uma dessas mulheres. ─ Ela sorriu enquanto embaralhava. ─E eu também não tenho vergonha dessa parte da minha vida.

Ele se apressou pela mão e ganhou novamente. Mas quando ele hesitou com a pergunta dele, ela soube que ele ia perguntar sobre quantos homens ela tinha conhecido e Kagome achou que ele não ia gostar da resposta...

* * *

**Oi, segue mais um! Cadê meus leitores?! Se manisfestem por favor!**


	16. Chapter 16

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 16**

─Com quantos homens você esteve?─ ele finalmente perguntou.

─Você realmente quer saber?

Inuyasha assentiu com a cabeça, entretanto ele não estava completamente seguro. Ele ainda estava cerrando os dentes por ela ter tirado as roupas para multidões de homens nos anos vinte.

─Menos que um placar e mais que um. ─ ela respondeu.

─Sinceramente e completamente. ─ ele a lembrou.

─Muito bem. Eu tinha tive quatro amantes até meus vinte e seis anos.

─Isso tudo? ─ Ele fez uma carranca, eriçando sobre o fato que quatro homens tinham conhecido o corpo dela e ele não.

─Ai, esse poucos. ─ Entretanto ela teria tido uma legião mais se controle de natalidade tivesse sido mais fácil.

Ela era muito aberta sobre este assunto, parecendo até mesmo orgulhosa da experiência dela.

Pelo menos ela teve alguma, ele pensou sombriamente. Ele próprio não tinha experiência. E pior Kagome sabia disso.

Ele tinha sido um jovem de treze anos quando ele tinha feito o voto ao Kapsliga, bem antes que ele tivesse sido capaz de entender o que significaria o sexo exatamente.

Infelizmente, ele tinha as recordações de outros homens sobre sexo. Nenhuma entre elas era o que ele queria ver, experimentar algumas faziam sua pele rastejar. Ele trabalhou para bloqueá-las assim que elas surgiam... ─ É por isso que você rompeu com seu ex-noivo? Porque você não queria somente um amante?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

─Eu era tediosamente monógama.

─Então por quê?

─Ele não tinha feito uma coisa especialmente. Mas eu sempre tive um senso de inquietação sobre ele. Lamentavelmente, a única coisa mais forte que isso era minha necessidade para ter o melhor. Se eu tivesse outro alvo exceto o melhor, o mais inviável. Eu não conheceria isso. E Bankotsu era o solteiro mais elegível em Paris. Ele era extremamente bonito, e o homem tinha dinheiro, dinheiro do petróleo.

Uma faísca de um sentimento pouco conhecido bateu no intestino dele, se instalando lá para queimar.

─Assim o que aconteceu com o homem do petróleo?

─Eu soube que eu tinha ignorado meus instintos sobre ele por muito tempo. E eu me dei conta de que eu não tinha que me casar. Nem com ele, nem com qualquer um. Eu estava me divertindo muito por conta própria e ia bem financeiramente. Assim, depois de meio ano tentando fazê-lo casar comigo, eu mudei de idéia. Para Bankotsu, isso se provou imperdoável.

─E como uma mulher tentaria um homem para se casar com ela?─ Inuyasha perguntou, se esforçando para não soar tão intrigado como estava. Ele a imaginou usando truques ou a ela mesma para adquirir algo e a idéia... o excitou. Ele reteria tudo o que ela quisesse por mais tempo possível.

─Eu o provoquei. E então não liberei o seu leite.

Leite?

─Ah. Entendo. ─ pelo menos ela não tinha dormido com o homem do petróleo.

─Vingtetun. Eu ganhei. ─ ela disse. ─Agora, me fale sobre o dano em seu braço. ─ Quando ele hesitou, ela disse. ─Qualquer pergunta não importa o que, sinceramente e completamente.

─Tarut, um demônio da Kapsliga, me arranhou. Não se curará até que ele esteja morto. ─ Inuyasha esteve pensando que Tarut poderia estar naquela reunião. Se Inuyasha pudesse se livrar daquelas correntes, ele poderia ir na ofensiva e eliminar o demônio.

─Por que ele fez isso a você?─ ela perguntou.

─Ele pensa que eu deveria estar morto Eu discordei.

─Como ele pode escapar de você? Ele deve ser muito forte.

─Tarut tem uma gangue. ─ Muitas espécies de demônio instintivamente caçam em bandos. Inuyasha teria que procurar por eles depois da reunião também. ─Globalmente, demônios são uma das espécies mais fortes no Lore e Tarut é mais velho e poderoso.

─Como você se tornou um assassino?─ ela perguntou o jogo de cartas, esquecido.

─Eu quis o pagamento.

─Ganância, Inuyasha?─ ela perguntou suavemente. ─Isso não se parece com você.

─Como você saberia?─ Quando ela encolheu os ombros, ele mordeu a isca ─Eu precisei do pagamento. Depois que o Kapsliga me deu as costas, eu não soube aonde ir ou como me alimentar.

─Continue.

─Eles me caçaram como um maldito lobo raivoso, eu não tinha idéia de como sobreviver, mesmo como vampiro. ─ Ele nunca tinha estado tão fraco e tão desnorteado. A metade da família dele há pouco tinha morrido, a outra metade tinha se tornado seus inimigos e ele estava mudado para sempre. ─Eu estava faminto e sangue estava em todos os lugares em que eu me virava. Cada noite, eu lutei para não acabar com um humano e me alimentar.

─Então o que aconteceu?

─Sangue tirado de doadores poderia ser comprado, mas era caro. Eu tropecei com os Bountry em uma lucrativa caçada por um metamorfo, um que ninguém mais caçaria.

─Por quê?

─Porque derrotar um metamorfo é uma coisa enganadora. Até que você entenda como contê-lo em uma forma, eles trocam a outra. Eu estava exausto de sede e o bastardo redondamente chutou meu quando eu estava a ponto de morrer, este instinto novo, opressivo assumiu.─ As presas dele tinham afundado no pescoço do metamorfo e sangue passou diante dos olhos dele e deslizou abaixo para garganta... Perdido...

─Inuyasha? Fique comigo. Inuyasha!─ Quando ele finalmente a encarou, ela disse, ─Você estava falando sobre o instinto...

─Era o instinto de vampiro. Me controlou. Eu voltei para Bounty não só com a cabeça do metamorfo dentro de uma sacola, mas também com as memórias dele em minha cabeça. De repente eu estava em alta demanda.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

─Quantos você matou?

─Incontável. E também tem os alvos que eu matei quando era humano. Eu matei meu primeiro vampiro quando eu tinha treze anos.

─Tão jovem? Como foi sua vida como humano?

─A maioria das vezes estive horrorizado, com frio e desesperado. Se o marauders não o pegassem a praga sim. Você não quer abraçar um amado que voltou para casa porque você não sabia se ele tinha trazido a morte com ele. Nós tínhamos sido ricos, mas não havia comida ou bens para se comprar.

─Eu sinto muito que fosse tão duro para você e sua família.

─Aquela parte acabou afinal de contas. Como foi a sua?

─O oposto. Para mim, vida era sensual, abafadora e apaixonada. ─ os olhos dela estavam sonhadores. ─Eu me lembro do calor da palpitação de French Quarter no verão. Em toda rua, buscando por música tocando. Eu brinquei em fontes e conheci jazz o que acidentalmente poderia ser usado como uma defesa legal na minha época. ─ Ela inclinou sua cabeça e os cabelos balançaram em cima do ombro pálido. ─Eu me pergunto o que você acharia daquela época e lugar.

─Teria sido estranho para mim. Minha cultura adorava o exército e a disciplina.

─A minha adorava jazz, hooch, e a perseguição inexorável pelo prazer. O lorde da guerra e a bailarina tão diferente como podemos ser.

─O que molda uma bailarina?

─Performance após performance. Embora eu gostasse de brincar, quando não estava em turnê, eu também treinava seis dias na semana sem falta.

─Eu poderia dizer isso. Quando a vi dançar.

─Ah está certo. Você testemunhou aquilo. Antes de ontem o dia destinado a ser ruim para Kagome, a cão abandonada.

Ele fez uma carranca, mas ainda perguntou: ─Por que você é tão... paciente comigo? Depois das coisas que eu disse?

─Porque eu sei que você não as quis dizer. E porque eu não acredito que você é tão ruim quanto todo o mundo pensa.

Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia. Seria melhor parar a paquera e olhares brincalhões de interesse naquele instante.

─Kagome, você tem uma imagem minha idealizada na sua cabeça. Me deixe esclarecer uma coisa para você. Menos de duas semanas atrás, eu matei um ser e eu bebi sangue do pescoço dele como uma besta bebe em uma sarjeta.

Com os olhos bem abertos, ela disse:

─Bem, essa imagem diminui seu atrativo certamente! Mas, afortunadamente, você tem uma voz profunda que eu gosto mais do que deveria, então isso neutraliza qualquer assunto de bestas e sarjetas.

Ele alternadamente gostava e odiava quando ela brincava como se estivesse atraída por ele. ─Você faz parecer tão fácil de dispensar.

─O que é passado é passado, Inuyasha. Agora você tem que aprender disto e seguir em frente. Se eu tivesse tido sua mentalidade, eu, sempre teria sida uma dançarina burlesca. Eu nunca teria aspirado a ser uma bailarina, uma profissão que trouxe grande alegria para mim. Imagine todas as coisas que você está perdendo. Sua Noiva, uma família e satisfação. Ao contrário de mim, você pode ter um futuro, esta lá fora, só o esperando reivindicar. Você tem tanto para procurar, se você deixasse de olhar atrás um pouco.

Isto era exatamente o que a fazia tão perigosa para ele, ela o fazia imaginar todas as coisas que poderiam ser. Desde que a tivesse como noiva.

O sonho dele... a destruição dela. Ele balançou a cabeça fortemente. A maldição não poderia tocá-la mesmo se fosse real. Ela não pode ser prejudicada fisicamente. Mas ele ainda queria ir em ofensiva a Tarut. ─Kagome, quando meus irmãos voltarem, você tem que pegar a chave.

Ela deu um misterioso encolher de ombros que dizia tudo e nada. ─Eu estou cansada, mom grand. Eu vou dormir.

Ele falava francês fluentemente. Mon grand significa meu grande homem. Um termo carinhoso de afeto.

─Aonde você vai?─ Quando ele tinha procurado na casa por ela, ele tinha visto que o quarto principal tinha poucos pedaços disponíveis de mobília, mas lá não era aonde ela ia quando ela não estava com ele. Ela deveria ter um lugar secreto.

─Oh, aqui e lá.

─Você vai voltar amanha?

Ela passou sobre ele. ─Honestamente, vampiro, ─ com uma onda de sua mão ela penteou o cabelo para longe da testa dele. ─ se você continuar assim encantador, como eu serei capaz de me manter afastada?─ Com isso, ela desapareceu.

Mas ela voltaria. Porque ela não podia se conter.

De repente Inuyasha se viu com os lábios curvados.

* * *

**Oi, segue mais um! Desculpe a demora, tempos difíceis... Desculpe pelos eventuais erros, não tive tempo de revisar...**

**Sejam bem vindos novos leitores! Por favor galera, me digam que ainda estão acompanhando essa história?!**

**Sinto como se postasse para os fantasmas...e ninguém me respondesse...**


	17. Chapter 17

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 17**

─E nós estávamos indo tão bem...─ Kagome murmurou, o que só enfureceu mais ainda Inuyasha.

Durante os últimos três dias a estrada de Inuyasha para a recuperação não tinha sido fácil, houveram muitas curvas, obstáculos e impasses.

Eles estavam agora em um impasse.

─Kagome, faça o voto de que você pegara a chave para mim!─ Ele passou ameaçadoramente em frente ao assento da janela que ela estava ocupando. ─Meus irmãos voltarão indubitavelmente hoje à noite.

Eles já estão um dia atrasados. ─Eu lhe falei eu não quero falar sobre isto. ─ lhe dar a liberdade nem mesmo era uma opção para ela. Miroku tinha dito que Inuyasha recairia se libertado muito cedo, e ela ainda temia que ele atacasse aos irmãos se ele entrasse em um acesso de raiva no momento errado.

Se a resolução dela oscilasse, ela só tinha que se lembrar que Inuyasha tinha cuspido sangue no rosto de Sesshoumaru menos de duas semanas atrás. Durante séculos, os irmãos leais a ele o tinham procurado, Kagome não ia ser o fantasma sem cabeça, que estupidamente o livraria, justamente, quando ele estava melhorando.

Esconder a chave era arriscado, ela poderia predizer a raiva que ela estava estimulando, mas ela não queria que Inuyasha enfatizasse isso, não quando ele estava se recuperando lentamente, mas seguramente. Se ele estivesse ciente de que ela tinha feito isto, ele não faria nada mais que amedrontá-la pela chave, se obcecando sobre isso.

Ela nunca tinha mentido para ele, ao invés disso, evadia o assunto, mas ela sabia que se ele descobrisse que ela já tinha os meios para sua liberdade escondidos em chinelos em seu estúdio, ele seria um assassino...

Ele parou o passo dele. ─Eu sei que você vê meus irmãos como heróis, mas se eu não melhorar, eles me matarão, Kagome.

Ela não acreditava nisso, mas sabia que não poderia convencer Inuyasha. ─Você pensa que eu alguma vez o deixaria ser prejudicado aqui?─ Qualquer um que tentasse matar o vampiro dela se acharia lançado no aguaceiro da baía pantanosa com jacarés.

─Você não entende o que está em jogo!─ ele estalou, levantando a voz dele evoluindo para um grito. ─Em caso de você não os ter escutado, eles estão prontos para "me tirar de minha miséria"!─ um músculo em sua mandíbula estalou, um agouro que sempre sinalizava que o acesso de raiva estava chegando.

Infelizmente, ele ainda continuava os tendo. Um macho como ele simplesmente não podia estar preso. Essa situação estava o fazendo se sentir impotente, em uma base ininterrupta, ele tinha dificuldade para moderar sua agressão.

Às vezes ele parecia como um barril de pólvora próximo de explodir. E ainda ela achava uma honestidade, uma pureza na ferocidade dele. Bankotsu tinha sido todo duas caras e decepção. A ferocidade de Inuyasha era crua e nua.

Você sabe exatamente onde está se metendo.

Isto não significava que ela aceitaria humildemente quando ele era agressivo. Ela lera um artigo uma vez sobre fixar limites com as pessoas em sua vida. Se o comportamento deles se provasse inaceitável a você, você não os recompensaria com mais atenção. Quando Inuyasha cresceu desagradável, ela simplesmente saiu o que teve o lamentável resultado de enfurecê-lo mais ainda.

Eventualmente o temperamento dele esfriaria e ele a acharia no folly (coreto) ou no jardim. Enquanto ele olharia para nada mais que seu rosto, ele ofereceria sua mão e calmamente diria algo como ─Venha ou não fique longe...

─Maldição, Kagome! Por que você não faria isto para mim?

Quando ele esmurrou a parede dela, ela alcançou seu limite. ─Eu te pedi uma e outra vez para não danificar mais minha casa, Inuyasha. ─ ela disse em um tom tão calmo quanto pode. ─Minha casa pode não parecer muita coisa, mas é tudo o que eu tenho. Se você não puder respeitar meus desejos, então eu não quero estar ao seu redor.

Para que ele não pudesse segui-la, ela teletransportou-se para fora no sol da tarde. Começando nos jardins enormes. De lá ela flutuou ao longo do caminho, para o enorme folly.

Quando ela se aproximou, ela ouviu criaturas não vistas deslizando embaixo da água. Eles a sentiam facilmente. Por que não podiam os outros? Por que tinha que ser somente Inuyasha e os animais...

Toda vez que ela tentava adquirir controle de seu temperamento, ele andava até ali e passeava. Enquanto ela espiava um caminho arejado ao redor dos galhos de ciprestes ao longo do banco, ela sentia outra pontada. O que eu vou fazer com ele? O caminho que arejava ao redor dos joelhos de cipreste ao longo do banco, ela sentia outro pang. O que vou eu fazer com ele?

Ele estava tentando tão duramente. E ele tinha feito progresso.

Ela tinha o visto levar um trapo às botas sujas dele, as limpando o melhor que pôde, como o soldado que ele foi. Ele se banhava diariamente, escovava os dentes e barbeava. Bem, talvez ele se barbeasse a cada dois dias. Mas ela gostou do rastro de barba. Todo pôr-do-sol, ela batalhava com a repugnância e lhe levava um pouco do sangue deixado pelos irmãos dele, o qual Inuyasha só bebia porque obviamente custava muito para ela servir isto. Já a cor dele era melhor, os músculos dele cresceram até mais.

E como ele melhorou, eles conversavam mais e mais, duas pessoas que desesperadamente precisavam. Freqüentemente eles batiam um ritmo, um alternando de um lado para outro, como se os pensamentos deles estivessem entrelaçando pedaços. Ela tinha lhe falado. ─Quando nós conversamos, eu gosto como nossas palavras vazam e fluem. Não parece ser necessário observar cada comentário, nenhuma necessidade de esclarecimento, é como se nós dois nos entendêssemos. É como dançar.

─Ou sexo?

Ela tinha sorrido. ─Só quando excelente.

Ele tinha lhe dado um aceno confiante. ─Então nós teríamos excelente sexo.

Senhor, nós teríamos...

Eles pareciam se ajustar em todos os sentidos. Sim, ele era meio furioso, mas no quesito proibição ela era um fantasma com uma propensão por roubar preservativos, tortas de lua e sutiãs, ela não estava exatamente em contato com a realidade dela.

Inuyasha podia vê-la, a presença dela parecia ser a única coisa que acalmava a mente dele. Ele estava se curando e ela era mais feliz do que ela tinha estado em oitenta anos. Duas almas quebradas juntas neste lugar quebrado tinham achado um tipo de satisfação.

Talvez ele estar aqui, não fosse o acidente que ela tinha pensado. Ela não podia acreditar que este era tudo ao acaso. Talvez fosse suposto que ele a salvasse desta amaldiçoada vida após a morte?

E talvez ela não houvesse aprendido as lições dela de Marguerite L'Are. Se qualquer um fosse salvar Kagome, tinha que ser ela mesma...

Ao entardecer, Inuyasha veio a ela.

Parecendo orgulhoso e arrependido de alguma maneira, ele disse: ─Eu não danificarei mais sua casa.

─Obrigada pelo avanço.

Ele ofereceu a mão dele. ─Eu quero que você venha para dentro comigo.

─Não, Inuyasha, não esta noite. ─ ela disse, fazendo-o morder os dentes.

Ela soube que a recusa dela não só o frustrou porque ele queria estar perto dela. Ela acreditava que ele tinha um desejo profundo de protegê-la, como se ela realmente precisasse dele para isso.

Como se ele sentisse que era o direito dele.

Sempre que ele olhava para ela agora, os olhos dele eram escuridão em cor e estava se tornando cada vez mais e mais possessivo...

─Eu posso ter danificado coisas, mas eu consertei partes também. ─ ele destacou.

─É verdade. ─ Depois de achar algumas ferramentas no abrigo velho pelo passeio, ele tinha fortalecido o solar, enquanto consertando ou cobrindo janelas abertas e recolocando a porta da frente que ele tinha arrebentado.

Então, parecendo obedecer a instinto inegável para mantê-la morna e segura, ele se fixara em fazer a suíte principal habitável para ela. Ele tinha transferido o colchão novo à armação da cama da suíte, adicionando qualquer mobília disponível para a área. No sótão, ele tinha revelado uma cômoda antiga e uma cadeira que até mesmo ela não sabia que estava lá em cima.

Uma vez ele tinha clareado o cano de chaminé milagrosamente e tinha podido fazer um fogo. Embora ele não parecesse sentir frio e ela certamente não sentia. Ele a informou que ela iria dormir com ele naquele quarto daquele dia em diante.

O tom dele a tinha lembrado que ele tinha nascido um aristocrata e tinha se tornado um lorde da guerra no século 17. Inuyasha Takahashi estava bem acostumado a ter suas vontades obedecidas.

Ele tinha parecido perplexo quando ela somente tinha rido e julgado o jeito dominante dele e então ele tinha se enfurecido quando ela o lembrou que ela já tinha um lugar para ficar.

O fato que ela tinha um lugar escondido para onde se retirava cada noite o aborrecia sem fim...

─E então você virá?

Quando ela não fez nenhum movimento, ela poderia dizer o quanto ele se coçava por forçá-la a entrar. Se ela fosse corpórea, ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que ele a estaria saltando para cima do ombro enquanto a levava.

Esta montanha de homem estava aprendendo que sua considerável força, em que ele tinha confiado claramente para tudo, era fútil com ela.

Por uma vez, a falta de corpo dela estava parecendo uma vantagem.

Se ele desejasse estar com ela, então ele tinha que a persuadir a voltar ou a impedir de partir em primeiro lugar.

─Eu disse não esta noite. ─ Estar separado dele de boa vontade era também miserável para Kagome. Mas ela não podia deixar ele se acostumar a aliviar sua raiva na casa dela ou dele.

─Faça como quiser. ─ ele disse em um tom fervendo, a deixando. Mas não antes de ela espiar aquele tique muscular da mandíbula dele.

Tarde da noite, ela somente tinha estado cochilando no estúdio quando ela ouviu o grito dele.

Antes mesmo de Kagome pensar nisso, ela tinha se teleportado para ele. No segundo que ela chegou, ele pulou para cima da cama com outro grito do topo dos pulmões dele, tão alto que sacudiu as janelas.

Quando ela se acelerou ao lado dele, ele balançou as pernas para sentar no lado da cama.

─Inuyasha está tudo bem. Foi só um sonho.

Ele assentiu a cabeça com suas mãos acorrentadas, cotovelo em seus joelhos enquanto balançava. ─Minha cabeça... muito cheia. ─ Ele estava apertando muito forte, ela temeu que ele rachasse seu crânio.

─Shh, shh, mom couer, meu coração.─ Ela deu um golpe de telecinesi abaixo nas costas dele. ─Acabou.

─Eu não ... eu não quero mais ser assim!─ o tom dele estava angustiado.

─Você está ficando muito melhor. ─ ela murmurou. ─Logo você não terá estes pesadelos.

Ele estreitou o olhar dele a ela, como se dando conta de que ela estava ali. ─Você foi... assassinada. Você me lembra das coisas que eu fiz, das conseqüências. ─ ele sufocou. ─E você me mostra o que eu poderia ter tido... se eu tivesse sido... diferente. ─ Ele agarrou a cabeça dele novamente e murmurou: ─Você é o que está errado com meu passado. O que tem que estar faltando para o meu futuro.

Ela sabia que ele se lembraria de pouco ou nenhuma destas palavras mas ela iria. ─Inuyasha, seu futuro não esta selado. Você pode ter coisas boas novamente em sua vida.

─Você é o castigo perfeito para mim.

─Oh.─ Atordoada, ela levantou para partir.

Ele levantou para ficar com ela. Quando ele fechou o grande punho ao redor de ar, ele virou e golpeou a cabeceira da cama com frustração. Olhos vagos, queimando vermelho, ele raspou: ─Algum homem já quis tanto a penitência dele?

Ela não disse nada, somente sentou de volta ao lado dele para acariciar o cabelo da testa dele. Ela odiou que ele estivesse em tanta dor e desejou poder tirar isso dele. Ele tinha sido um herói, a vida dele dedicada para uma causa maior, mas agora ele sofria.

Kagome tinha sabido que ele era um homem quebrado que precisava ser salvo. Durante os últimos três dias, ela tinha se convencido que ele merecia a salvação.

Bem naquele momento, ela se deu conta de que cairia por ele.

Mas como ela poderia ajudar? Ela suspirou, o persuadindo a descansar mais uma vez. Kagome tinha sido uma dançarina, crescida em um ambiente interessado em pouco mais que festanças e bebidas. O que ela sabia sobre como trazer vampiros de volta dos abismos?

Ela simplesmente teria que usar as ferramentas que ela tinha à sua disposição. E de verdade, os valores medicinais do uísque e da risada eram subestimados.

* * *

**Oi, segue mais um! **

**Desculpe pelos eventuais erros, não tive tempo de revisar...**

**Sejam bem vindos novos leitores! Por favor galera, me digam que ainda estão acompanhando essa história?!**

**Sinto como se postasse para os fantasmas...e ninguém me respondesse...muito legal...vou continua postando somente por que amo essa história**


	18. Chapter 18

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 18**

─Quem é sua melhor amiga, mon grand?─ ela arrulhou, levitando duas garrafas. ─A quem Inuyasha ama?

Ele estava ajoelhando na lareira, terminando o fogo dele. Lá fora a noite era tempestuosa, mas dentro seria confortável. ─O que você conseguiu?─ Ele estava de pé, esfregando as mãos nas calças, então sentou em uma das cadeiras ao forno.

─Uma lembrança para você.

─Uma... lembrança? ─ Até mesmo ele soube que o tom dele soou perplexo.

─Oui, também conhecido como presente. Ou como o francês diz, _un présent_.

Ele aceitou as garrafas dela, tirando o pó do rótulo de uma. A mandíbula dele afrouxou.

─Isto é Glen Garioch, 1925! ─ Ele hesitou antes de ler o outro rótulo. ─Meu Deus. ─ ele respirou. ─Macallan,1924. Kagome, isto vale aproximadamente cem mil dólares de uísque. Eu não posso beber isso, você poderia vender isto. Ou ter alguém vendendo isto para você.

─O que eu faria com dinheiro? Eu tenho bastante em minha caixa forte. Além disso, eu vou ter muito mais prazer vendo você beber. ─ Ela pairou atrás dele, onde ela colou suas palavras macias bem no ouvido dele. ─E então você tem que descrever isto para mim, muito lentamente, naquela sua profunda e rouca voz. Isto é como trufa esfumaçada ou térrea? Como desdobra em sua língua? Quanto tempo leva para o calor o acariciar por dentro?

Ela poderia ler a lista telefônica e poderia fazer isto soar erótico. ─Você está segura?

─Viva!─ Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso estranho enquanto disse: ─ _Votre santé_, por sua saúde.

─Então eu quero beber isto e a assistir dançar.

Ela olhou deliciada para ele, ele nunca adquiriria bastante daquele olhar.

─Eu quero dançar e assistir meu vampiro beber.

Meu vampiro... Maldição, ele gostava quando ela o chamava assim. Ele sabia que ela só estava flertando, mas ele não podia parar o rubor de prazer.

Ele abriu o Macallan, deixando-o respirar. O cheiro o atingiu e os lábios dele curvaram. Isto não seria como o uísque que ele tinha, como fazia no passado. Em primeiro lugar, ele não precisava disto para entorpecer a raiva dele como precisava antes. Mais importante, uma garrafa assim exigia ser saboreada.

─Eu voltarei. ─ ela disse, então desapareceu.

Ele enrijeceu ansioso, como sempre que ela partia, mas ela voltou em minutos, com um gramofone em uma mão e um copo de cristal em outra. Ela lhe deu o copo, então posicionou o gramofone no chão. Uma vez que feito isso, fixou a agulha de leitura no lugar, música arranhada começou a tocar, uma balada de jazz lenta.

Fazendo a voz dela como um anunciador, ela disse, ─E agora! Para a matinê! A enormemente talentosa Senhorita Higurashi, irá dançar para uma platéia afortunada! De um!─ Ela sorriu graciosamente. ─Eu me lembrei de uma velha dança que eu fazia quando eu era mais jovem. Eu acho que você gostará...

Enquanto o raro uísque respirava, Inuyasha apoiou atrás na cadeira em frente ao fogo, assistindo a mulher mais bonita que ele já tinha visto dançar somente para ele.

Embora Kagome não estivesse se ruborizando com cor, ela ainda era adorável especialmente quando se movia. Hipnótico. Esta dança era tão sem esforço para ela, ela virava a ele no meio de piruetas ou paradas para sorrir ou piscar para ele.

Kagome viveu no momento, riu facilmente, constantemente paquerou. O estado natural dela era felicidade o que o mistificava e atraia. Durante sua longa vida, aquele estado o tinha iludido completamente. Mas ela tinha uma teoria do por que: ─As pessoas pensam que a felicidade simplesmente pulará no colo delas. Você tem que aspirar isto. E às vezes você tem que agarrá-la quando ela estiver chutando e gritando.

Kagome tinha sido assassinada, não possuía nenhum corpo e ainda estava agarrando todo o prazer que ela podia. Inuyasha respeitava isso.

Agora ela dançava como se ela soubesse através de instinto precisamente como o atrair. Como ser irresistível a ele. Assim por que tentar resistir? Por que lutar contra a atração?

Porque até mesmo se ela correspondesse aos sentimentos dele, ele só acabaria a desapontando.

Ele estava melhorando aqui, mas ele não tinha razão na mente de qualquer jeito, ainda sofrendo ocasionalmente ataques de raivas e gritantes pesadelos. Como ele faria isso livre no mundo real? Ele seria capaz de se privar de beber dos inimigos dele, quando ele era viciado em colher o poder deles?

Durante séculos os adversários tinham sido determinados para descobrir qualquer coisa com que ele se preocupasse. Entretanto, essa era uma regra não dita no Lore. Imortais podiam ser fatigados com a morte, vivendo assim tanto tempo. A melhor barganha era a vingança contra família ou entes amados. Ainda durante todos esses anos ele não tinha tido nenhuma debilidade.

Inuyasha tinha adquirido a primeira dele. Estava correndo apressadamente para ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Não, os inimigos dele não poderiam ferir Kagome, nunca poderiam seqüestrar ou poderiam a ferir. Talvez isso seja parte da razão de ele achar tão usual um sentimento por ela, porque ele sabia que ele também não podia machucá-la. Até mesmo quando ele estivesse livre, ele não seria capaz de prejudicá-la acidentalmente caso perdesse o controle.

Mas como se pôr livre? Nenhum dos irmãos voltaram desde aquele dia, em que ele tentou os convencer da existência de Kagome. Aquele dia que eles tinha ido para o Monte Oblak, o Castelo de Forbearer.

Inuyasha sabia que isso significava que uma das duas coisas tinha acontecido.

Hakudoshi tinha descoberto possivelmente que eles estavam mantendo Inuyasha vivo. A segunda lei da ordem Forbearer? Mate o caído sem pensar. Só mantendo Inuyasha vivo, eles estiveram cometendo traição. Hakudoshi tinha os prendido provavelmente a Monte Oblak, jurando os livrar assim que eles lhe entregassem o local de Inuyasha.

O qual eles nunca fariam. Apesar de todas suas faltas, eles eram tão leais quanto os homens podiam ser.

A outra possibilidade? Eles tinham caído em batalha. E Inuyasha não sabia como ele se sentia sobre isso. Durante a semana passada, ele se deu conta sutilmente que se não fosse pelos seus irmãos, ele nunca teria conhecido Kagome.

Agora que ele era um pouco mais racional, capaz de suprimir o pior de sua raiva, o pensamento de perder todos os três o deixavam aborrecido inexplicavelmente.

Revelar detalhes do passado dele para ela tinha forçado sua mente de volta a tempos melhores. Ele tinha recordado como Sesshoumaru tinha o ajudado de arranhões depois de arranhões. Ele tinha se lembrado do dia em que os quatro irmãos tinham tomado a decisão fatal de controlar a defesa do país deles: Ninguém mais estava conseguindo fazer o trabalho. Inuyasha se lembrou de estar orgulhoso porque nenhum deles tinha hesitado.

Se os irmãos dele vivessem, ele não poderia os destruir como planejado. Ele não queria ter nada com eles, mas ele não poderia matá-los...

─Você não quer provar o uísque?─ ela perguntou, pausando a dança dela.

─O que? Sim. ─ Ele tinha planejado deixar isto respirar um minuto para cada ano de sua idade. Mas ela olhou tão expectante. Ele supôs que mais de meia hora seria suficiente e o gosto só iria encorpar complexamente com tempo. Ele verteu uma dose, rodando no copo, deixando isso cobrir o copo.

Ele tomou o primeiro gole, somente prevenindo os olhos dele fechados de prazer. ─Meu Deus isso é como sempre deveria estar. ─ O gosto era suave, os elementos distintos, mas se completando.

─Isso é melhor do que o que você bebe normalmente?

─Outro uísque ou sangue?─ ele perguntou.

─Qualquer um dos dois.

─Envergonha outro uísque e é melhor que o sangue que eu tenho bebido.

Inuyasha soube instintivamente que não se compararia com o dela.

─Bien. ─ ela disse, retomando os passos dela.

Enquanto o olhar dele a seguia, ele desejou saber como seria perfurar a pele pálida dela com suas presas. Se ela fosse uma mulher de carne e osso, como seria cobrir os seios dela com as mãos enquanto chupava seu pescoço?

Ele nunca tinha tocado os seios de uma mulher. Ele freqüentemente tentava imaginar como se sentiria os de Kagome com o que ele tinha visto deles. Eles seriam macios contra as palmas ásperas dele, enquanto ele apertava...

Ele sempre tinha ansiado por uma mulher para ele. Ele tinha sonhado com não a deixar sair da cama por dias, enquanto ele a explorava, descobrindo como agradá-la. Ele tinha querido aprender a fazer sua mulher ansiar por ele se ele tivesse que partir e choramingar o nome dele enquanto ele entrava nela.

Chorar o nome dele em uma voz abafadora tingida com francês.

De repente fantasias correram revoltas na mente dele, de apertar o traseiro dela enquanto chupava seus mamilos. De acariciar seu pequeno corpo pálido por horas até que ela gozasse novamente e novamente para ele.

─Você parece contente, _mon tresor_, meu tesouro.

Ele tossiu no punho dele. ─Eu tenho que dizer, eu estive em prisões piores. ─ E ter tal companheira de cela tão desejável também não doía. Embora a necessidade para procurar Tarut crescesse mais apertando com cada hora, e uma promessa de uma caçada esperando, ele também se achou no limite pela idéia de deixá-la aqui até mesmo por um curto tempo.

De repente, ela girou ao redor e escovou um beijo chiando na bochecha dele. Os olhos dele estreitaram suspeitosamente para os dela, mas ela somente riu.

─Isso é chamado, diga comigo afecshun.

Ele já tinha assumido que ela estava flertando, só porque essa era a natureza dela. Mesmo assim ela poderia... ela poderia estar interessada nele de verdade? Até mesmo estar atraída por ele, com seus olhos vermelhos e cicatrizes? Talvez ela quisesse mais, como ele.

Entretanto lá não havia ninguém mais para atraí-la. Ele não tinha competidores aqui.

─Por que você me demonstraria afeto?

Ela respondeu:

─Porque eu... sinto isso?

─Por quê?

Com um riso, ela perguntou:

─Por que, por que, por quê? Você tem que questionar tudo bom?

─Sim, quando é ilógico. Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

─Eu sei mais de você que qualquer outra mulher, não é verdade? Você não tem que se inervar para divulgar seus segredos a mim, enquanto espera secretamente que eu não fuja correndo, gritando. Eu os conheço todos. Eu ainda estou aqui.─ Olhos brilhando, lábios curvados, ela disse, ─E eu sei que você é meu homem favorito. _Dans Le monde entier_, do mundo todo.

─Porque eu sou o único no mundo inteiro que pode te ver e pode te ouvir. ─ Ela deu aquele misterioso encolher de ombros. Ele sabia que ela provavelmente estava jogando os flertes sem querer. Mas maldição, as palavras dela ainda o tinham.

Estava ficando mais fácil fingir que o sentimento era real.

─Você não sabe o que fazer com afeto, sabe?

─Eu... não tenho nenhuma idéia.─ ele admitiu. ─Eu não conheço meu modo acerca disso. Me faz sentir fraco. Você me faz sentir assim as vezes.

─Como um homem tão poderoso quanto você pode se sentir fraco, eu nunca saberei. Isto me perturba. O que você sugeriria que eu mudasse para que você não se sinta desse jeito?

Ele esfregou uma mão em cima do rosto, lutando para carregar o que ele estava pensando. ─Você me deixa inquieto algumas vezes, porque você e tudo o que faz é pouco familiar para mim.

─Como o que?

─Sua risada. É como se você passasse todos os segundos do dia somente a espera de um momento para poder rir ou caçoar.

─Eu sou muito terrível. Como você consegue ficar perto de mim? Deve ser por causa da sua paciência de santo e tranqüilidade?─ Ela jogou fora o copo dele.

* * *

Olá pessoas! Obrigada por terem se manifestado!

Sejam bem vindos:

Guest, Ttila Taisho e Loa!


	19. Chapter 19

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 19**

Uma vez que ela tinha terminado de dançar, Kagome flutuou à cadeira ao lado de Inuyasha.

O vampiro pensativo tinha botado duas cadeiras em frente ao fogo. Ele continuava tratando a ela como uma mulher em vez de um fantasma. Ele abria portas para ela, e embora ela nunca pudesse pegar, ele, frequentemente, oferecia sua mão.

Pequenas coisas como estas aumentavam sua já devastadora atração.

─Inuyasha, como era na Kapsliga?

─Regimentado. ─ ele respondeu brevemente, nenhuma dúvida que predizia onde ela queria chegar.

─Era terrivelmente difícil a abstinência?─ Ela tinha estado inquirindo para descobrir mais sobre esta parte da vida dele. Ela provavelmente era tão teimosa com isto, como ele era sobre a chave. Ou como tinha sido ele.

Ele não mais tinha lhe pedido que pegasse a chave, porque seus irmãos tinham parado de vir.

Ela suspeitava que Inuyasha se sentia um pouquinho para baixo por eles não terem vindo. Isso devia perturbá-lo, se perguntar o que aconteceu com eles. Embora ele nunca admitisse isto.

─Por que você é tão curiosa sobre isto?─ Ele engoliu o uísque. Embora ela pudesse esperar que ele o bebesse na garrafa, ele bebeu do copo e lentamente.

─Porque eu quero saber mais de você.

─Então por que não me pergunta pela Grande Guerra, sobre nossa maior vitória ou defesa mais astuta.

─Porque eu também sou uma mulher?─

─Eu não posso argumentar isso. ─ Ele ergueu o copo dele para ela. ─Pergunte o que você quer perguntar. ─

Ela fez como se ela estivesse sentando. ─Você só se privou por causa de seu voto?

─Você ouviu meu irmão, Wroths mantêm os votos deles. Isso teria sido bastante. Mas não havia muita tentação de qualquer maneira. Mulheres saudáveis perto da linha dianteira estavam escassas. Especialmente qualquer uma que já não fosse obcecada por Miroku.─ Ele contemplou o uísque no copo. ─E o fim estava em vista. O serviço na Kapsliga vai da idade de treze aos trinta e sete. Eu só tinha alguns anos mais restando.

─Eu apostaria que você estava contando os dias.

─Quando havia calmarias na guerra, eu contava. ─ as sobrancelhas dele se uniram. ─Mas então eu morri.

─Nunca teve uma garota que golpeava sua fantasia? Você nunca se apaixonou?

─Não havia nem tempo para contemplar emoções assim. Eu lutava nas batalhas todo o dia e então brigava com os vampiros a cada noite. Sobrevivência era o primeiro na mente de todo mundo. ─ Ele tomou uma bebida, seu olhar, ficando distante por um longo momento. Ele estava revivendo esses horrores até agora? Justamente quando ela estava a ponto de incitá-lo na conversa de novo, ele piscou e perguntou, ─E sobre você? Você amou o homem do petróleo?

─Não. ─ E ele não a tinha amado. Aquela noite quando Bankotsu tinha brandido sua lâmina, Kagome o entendeu melhor do que ela já tinha feito. Bankotsu não tinha sido frenético porque ele precisava estar com ela, mas porque ele tinha querido a castigar. Não importava quais sentimentos ele tinha demonstrado em cima do corpo dela, ele a assassinou por despeito.

─Os homens que você teve, amou algum deles?

─Eu tive grande afeto por eles. Mas nenhum amor permanente por eles.

─Por que eles não puderem te ganhar?─ Ele apoiou adiante, como se a resposta dela fosse muito significante para ele.

─Oh, eles não fizeram nada errado. Eu só nunca achei meu par.

─Eles ... a satisfizeram?

─Se eles não fizessem no princípio, eles eventualmente fariam. Eu me assegurava disso. Eu não era tímida sobre o que eu esperava e queria de um homem. ─ Ele elevou as sobrancelhas. Ela poderia contar que ele estava ansioso para a questionar sobre suas palavras, mas ela queria voltar o foco nele. ─Inuyasha, como você controlou a necessidade física?─ Quando a face dele corou, ela disse, ─Oh, entendo.

─Muito. ─ ele admitiu em uma voz cascuda.

─Você era terrivelmente curioso sobre como se sentiria?

Ele hesitou, então encontrou o olhar dela.

─Ainda sou.

Ela exalou uma respiração lenta, pensando que por uma vez um homem estava dentro da cabeça dela

Kagome tinha pensado que ela poderia controlar Inuyasha facilmente, porque os homens nunca a tinham atacado antes. E ela era experiente enquanto ele não era.

Mas Inuyasha Takahashi não era um homem comum. Ele nem mesmo era um homem, realmente. Ele era um macho imortal que nunca teve uma mulher quando ele claramente queria. Ela sentia uma paixão volátil dentro dele, somente esperando para ser liberada.

Como ela desejava que ela pudesse ser a mulher que fizesse isto! Ela nunca tinha lamentado a falta de um corpo tanto como agora.

─Você nunca tocou intimamente uma mulher? Nunca nem mesmo... beijou uma única vez?

Os ombros dele enrijeceram.

─Já chega de perguntas. Eu lhe falei que eu não quero discutir este assunto com você.

Ele não tinha.

─Por que não falar sobre isso? ─ Mon Dieu, nenhuma mulher nunca nem tinha tido seus lábios. ─O assunto o envergonha?

─Não deveria?─ Ele olhou fora e rangeu. ─Algum homem gostaria que uma mulher bonita soubesse isso dele?

─Se eu não o conhecesse bem, eu diria que comentários como esse são seu jeito de flertar comigo.

Ele fechou o rosto.

─Meu jeito. Ao invés do jeito regular que um homem com mais experiência faria isto? Eu acho que você busca me manter no limite sobre isto. Você gosta que eu nunca serei capaz de me instalar com você.

─Inuyasha isso é ridículo.

─É?

─Sim. Eu direi desta forma. Se você fosse capaz e eu fosse capaz, eu estaria o seduzindo, nesse exato momento.

Os punhos dele apertaram e os lábios dele separaram, expondo dentes brancos e aquelas presas.

─Você ama caçoar de mim, não ama?─ Ele levantou e caminhou para janela, olhando para a noite tumultuosa. ─Você não deveria dizer coisas que você não tem intenção.

─Eu nunca digo. ─ Este macho era sexualmente inculto, dois metros de altura, deslumbrante imortal. E ela estava desesperado para o ter. Havia nada mais que verdade nisso.

─Então você esta atraída por mim porque eu sou tudo que está aqui.

─Não é isso. ─ Ela levantou, cruzando até ele.

─Não é? Então eu sou semelhante aos homens que você usou na cama?

─Nem um pouco.

─Então por que você iria querer me seduzir?

Ela não tinha esperado aquela pergunta.

─É porque eu nunca estive com um homem como você que eu o desejo.

A carranca dele afundou.

─Um vampiro de olhos vermelhos?

─Um macho forte, viril com músculos grandes onde eu desejo afundar meus dedos.

Ele virou para fixar o olhar no copo dele no batente, mas ela o viu engolir em seco. Então ele a encarou, avançando, assomando acima dela. Como ele tinha feito no banho, ela se retraiu até que ela alcançou a parede.

Elevando as mãos acorrentadas dele em cima da cabeça dela, ele a cercou novamente com o corpo dele.

─E se eu quisesse fazer a sedução?

Ele faria. Ele era tão delicioso dominando.

─Por que você está sempre me prendendo?

─Talvez eu não estivesse, se você não estivesse sempre desaparecendo. Você é tão tangível quanto o ar e é tão malditamente frustrante, Koeri.

─O que isso quer dizer?

─Quer dizer isca.

Ela piscou para ele.

─Sua estima para mim é um sinônimo para isca?

─Você está me tirando da loucura. ─ Abaixando a voz dele, ele disse, ─A única coisa que seria possível me tentar disso.

Ela lambiscou seu lábio inferior.

─Você me seguiria em qualquer lugar?

─No sol.─ Inuyasha era toda a intensidade. Estes não eram sentimentos praticados, essas eram palavras que ele não podia conter. ─Você disse que você me ensinaria como seduzir minha Noiva. Eu quero minha primeira lição. ─

Ela não podia pensar.

─Lição?─ Ele era muito atraente para o próprio bem. ─Oh, sim. Bem, se você tivesse sua mulher em uma posição assim, você poderia elogiá-la.

Encarando-a, ele disse: ─Então eu poderia falar para ela que os olhos dela são entorpecedores? Que eu penso na cor deles todo o tempo?

─Ela gostaria muito disso. E então você poderia segurar o rosto dela, e talvez roçar o lábio inferior dela com seu dedo polegar.

Os músculos nos braços dele incharam, e ela soube que ele estava apertando os punhos sobre a cabeça dela, querendo tocá-la . ─E como eu poderia saber se ela esta interessada em mim?

─Ela provavelmente passaria os braços ao redor do seu pescoço para o segurar perto.─ Kagome disse, mas ela manteve os braços ao lados dela, as próprias mãos dela em punhos. Ela ansiou por entrelaçar os dedos dela no cabelo muito longo à nuca dele, doía por tocá-lo de qualquer forma. Mas ela não podia e nunca seria capaz.

Eu nunca poderei sentir esses músculos dobrando enquanto ele trabalha meu corpo até o limite. Nunca poderei ver aquele exato momento quando qualquer controle que ele tenha o abandona e ela é desamparada à própria luxúria dele.

Kagome nunca poderia desfrutar dele e era egoísta, não queira que qualquer outra mulher o desfrutasse tão pouco.

─E então o que eu deveria fazer?─ a voz dele parecida uísque encrespado e suave ao mesmo tempo.

Ela se sentia tão inebriada como se ela tivesse bebido com ele. ─Você encontraria o olhar dela, então roçaria seus lábios contra os dela.

─Roçar meus lábios?─ Ele estava ficando tão atualizado quanto ela era, sua reserva natural hesitando. E ela amou isto.

─E se eu quisesse fazer algo mais duro?

Mais duro? Sim! Ela parou.

─Mas a maioria das mulheres quereria uma sedução medida. Você teria que esperar, prolongar. Mas quando sua dama ofegar, então você poderia pegar a boca dela mais vigorosamente.

─Como?

─Lentamente deslize sua língua dentro de sua boca e provoque contra a minha, dela, muito. ─ Ela balançou a cabeça. ─Contra a dela.

Ele estava esfregando a língua dele em cima da presa, fazendo ela querer se derreter. ─Provocar?

─Você pode levar uma mulher à loucura só com um beijo se o fizer bem. Pense, em uma lenta construção.

Ele se moveu ainda mais perto, até que eles estavam reluzindo eletricidade entre eles. ─Quando eu consigo tocá-la?

Quando ela encarou seus olhos, ela não os viu com sangue vermelho, mas como o vermelho de chamas.

─Se ela gemer, você pode tocar o pescoço dela. Talvez corra as parte de trás de seus dedos da orelha dela abaixo passando a clavícula, então, desça para a protuberância do começo dos seios. E se ela gostar muito disso, você poderia tentar o mesmo caminho com seus lábios─

─E então?─ ele raspou.

─O que seu instinto te diz?

─Meu instinto diz... ─seu olhar consumidor chamejaram em cima da orelha dela, então imergiu à clavícula dela e desceu para a protuberância dos seios─ para continuar descendo. Fazer tudo que eu puder para ter meus lábios em seus seios. Os seios dela.

Imaginar aquilo fez Kagome arquear sutilmente as costas empurrando os seios dela para cima. ─Como você os beijaria?

─Eu beijaria ao redor dos mamilos dela, arrastando meus lábios pela dela. Ela gostaria disso?

─Ela provavelmente estaria embalando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, gemendo.

─Então eu fecharia meus lábios em um dos seus mamilos.

─Você quer dizer dela, nos da sua Noiva.

Ele balançou a cabeça dele lentamente.

─Quando eu penso em beijar qualquer um, eu imagino você. Só você. Eu não posso fingir que isto não é assim.

─Isso me agrada, Inuyasha. Porque eu não o quero beijando outra mulher. ─ ela murmurou.

─Por quê?

─Eu teria ciúmes, querendo arrancar os olhos dela fora por beijar meu vampiro. ─ Ele franziu o cenho e abriu a boca,mas ela o cortou. ─_Je suis sérieuse_, eu falo sério. Agora me conte o que você faria comigo depois.

Depois de parecer determinado que ela falava a verdade, ele disse: ─ Eu levaria um de seus mamilos entre meus lábios, chupando-o...

─Duro?─ Ela ofegou a palavra.

─Você gosta disso?─ Quando ela assentiu, ele não abafou o gemido dele. ─Então eu chuparia duro, lambendo você com minha língua ao mesmo tempo.

As pálpebras dela ameaçaram fechar. Ele era tão sensual e varonil. Toda intensidade. Como ela pode alguma vez se sentir atraída, por macios homens de negócios, dóceis com seus sim e querida?

─Eu fantasiei sobre como seus lábios seriam neles.

Um som curto, áspero estourou dele. ─Eu tento imaginar como se sentiriam seu seios com o que você tinha mostrado para mim.

─Você deseja que você pudesse os tocar, também?

─Deus, sim. ─ ele respondeu depressa, então corou.

─Você pensa muito neles?

Ele inclinou a testa dele brevemente perto dela.

─Alguns minutos menos que outros.

Ela deu um gutural riso, e ele parecia surpreso que ele tinha a divertido.

─O que estaria fazendo você enquanto eu os beijasse?─ ele perguntou.

─Minhas mãos estariam esfregando ao longo de toda as suas costas.

Os olhos dela tremeram fechando quando ele puxou suas mãos para baixo para alcançá palmas dele eram tão grandes,cobrindo completamente o desenho dos seios dela.

Ela gemeu suavemente quando ela sentiu choques elétricos minúsculos em cima de toda polegada deles. ─Eu suspiraria pelo modo que seus músculos trabalham em baixo de minhas mãos. Então eu apertaria seus quadris para sinalizar que eu quero mais de você. ─ Ele levantou a sobrancelha a isso, e ela murmurou, ─Eu estaria me pondo desesperada por você por neste ponto.

─Então você não me pararia se eu...─ ele engoliu e sua voz saiu uma oitava mais baixa ─ se eu deslizasse minha mão subindo seu vestido?

─Parar você? Eu colocaria sua mão em minha calcinha.

Ele deu outro gemido.

─Eu engancharia meu dedo debaixo daquele cordão negro e o puxaria para o lado.─ Ele claramente tinha estado pensando em mais do que somente como os seios dela se sentiriam.

─Inuyasha, eu estaria molhada para você.

O estrondo fundo da voz dele tinha virado um raspado. ─Eu estaria tão fodidamente duro por você.

─Você quereria me morder?

─Sim. ─ ele assobiou. ─Você me deixaria?

Se ele precisasse, ela daria.

─Eu não te negaria nada.

─Então eu tomaria seu pescoço e seus seios. Eu morderia suas coxas brancas exatamente sobre sua meia-calça.

Macho intenso. Ela abafou uma choradeira.

─Nós estamos fazendo isto de novo, trocando comentários, entrelaçando.

─Como dançar.

Ela tremeu a cabeça dela e sussurrou ─Como sexo.

Ele a fitou nos olhos, fazendo ela se sentir como se estivesse se afogando em fogo. ─Kagome, você me faz querer ser sangrado. Mas só por você.

* * *

**Oi galera, estou indignada e super magoada em nome de minha amiga Carla Taisho, escritora da fic "Estranho Conhecido", você, leitora: KAGOME HIGURASHI TAISHOU, está bloqueada para postar review nas minhas fics, pois me ofendi com o que você disse à minha amiga, sou da seguinte opinião: "SE NÃO TEM NADA DE BOM A DIZER, NÃO DIGA NADA"**

**Ninguém tem o direito de falar mal dos trabalhos dos outros, de fazer uma crueldade com um escritor que sacrifica seu tempo pessoal de sua vida, para escrever algo, e com certeza não merece escutar que seu trabalho é uma 'porcaria'.**


	20. Chapter 20

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 20**

Esse era o segundo encontro sexual de Inuyasha, se ele contasse a vez no banheiro com ela.

A mulher não tinha um corpo que ele poderia sentir, ele não podia se pôr ereto e ainda assim era poderoso. Se eles eram deste modo agora, ele não podia imaginar como teria sido se eles tivessem se encontrado quando ambos estavam verdadeiramente vivo.

Claro que, ele tinha sabia que havia prazer. Mas ele nunca tinha suspeitado da pressão, da selvagem emoção de descobrir que uma mulher o queria sexualmente. Ele nunca soube da intimidade que existia ao estar próximo de uma mulher, que ela estaria molhada para ele e apertando os quadris aos seus para mais.

Ela ergueu o rosto e roçou sua bochecha contra seu tórax. Ele sentia a mesma eletricidade mas não teve nenhuma percepção da pele dela. Ele tentou imaginar quão macia a carne dela seria.

─Eu quero te sentir, Kagome. Eu quero estar dentro de você.

Ela fechou os olhos ela e esfregou os lábios perto dos deles.

─Meu Deus, eu desejaria poder ser de carne e osso para você.

Ele gemeu ao anseio no tom dela. A situação deles o frustrava infinitamente. Ele a queria mais do que a qualquer outra mulher ele estava convencido de que ela o teria sangrado quando ela ainda tinha sido viva. E ele verdadeiramente acreditava que ela o receberia.

Mas eu não posso tela...

Com uma maldição amarga, Inuyasha derrubou os braços dele por ela, se virando. Ele andou pelo quarto, pausando só para esmurrar a parede com frustração.

Ele parou uma polegada do gesso, sem esmigalhar. Ele atirou um olhar a ela, e ela olhou como se ele tivesse dado a lua a ela. Maldição, ele poderia se acostumar a olhares assim.

Ela o acharia ridículo se ele lhe pedisse por mais? Eles tinham se conhecido por um curto período de tempo. Ela era experiente e ele... não era. Ao inferno com isso ele tinha que saber.

─Você gostaria de estar comigo? Se você pudesse? Para mais do que sexo.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso triste.

─Você tem uma Noiva destinada que o espera lá fora.

─Kagome, você poderia ser... minha.

Com suas palavras dele, o coração dela saltou, mas ela se forçou a perguntar:

─Então por que você não foi sangrado? Seu coração não começou a bater, e você ainda não leva nenhuma respiração. Você não... reage a mim de um modo físico.

─Eu penso que meu instinto de vampiro não a reconhece como minha Noiva porque você não está tecnicamente viva.─ ele disse. ─Eu preciso saber se você esta somente jogando com isso, comigo, porque eu estou aqui e você pode.

─Eu não estou jogando com você. Mas Inuyasha, até mesmo se nós não tivéssemos nenhuma limitação física, eu não sei se nós poderíamos fazer dar certo entre nós. Nós somos muito diferentes.

─Como infernos nós somos muito diferentes?

─Tudo que eu sempre quis foi vida. Eu desejo isto tanto que eu sinto que vou gritar. Mas você... destrói isso. E você é tão cavalheiro sobre isto.

─Eu mato. É o que eu faço melhor.

─Se fosse em autodefesa ou por uma causa que você acredita, então eu poderia entender. Mas extinguir vida por dinheiro? Eu nunca poderia aceitar isso.

─E se eu... parar? O que faria se eu lhe dissesse que quando eu estou perto de você, eu quero ser um homem melhor? Isso não conta para nada?

─Conta para tudo!─ Ela elevou a mão à testa dela. ─Este é de qualquer maneira um ponto discutível. A menos que você conheça um modo para ressuscitar fantasmas...?

─Não, eu não conheço. Mas isso não significa que não há um modo. Eu procuraria por séculos se eu soubesse.

Séculos. Centenas de anos mais de luas cheias e tortura mensal.

─E entenda isto, Kagome Eu farei isso você querendo algo mais comigo ou não, então não deixe isso afetar sua resposta.

─Inuyasha, você realmente quis dizer isso?─ Palavras borbulhavam ─ Eu preciso estar com você... eu quero que nós tentemos...

Ele abriu a boca para responder, então silenciou. ─Alguém está lá fora.─ Cruzando até a janela, ele rasgou a cortina. E fez uma carranca. ─Excelente. Minhas irmãs passando por aqui.

Kagome se moveu para o lado até ele, para espiar lá fora. Duas mulheres delicadas estavam se apressando para fora de um carro de esporte na noite tempestuosa. ─Elas são valquírias? Elas são estonteantes. É assim que as mulheres de Lore se parecem?

─Algumas. A ruiva é Rin a desejada. Ela é a de Sesshoumaru. Ayame coração frio é a de Kouga, loira.

Kagome tinha ouvido falar tanto dessas duas que ela sentia como se as conhecesse

─Eu tinha planejado matá-las, também.─ Quando Kagome luziu nele, ele elevou as mãos algemadas. ─Tempo ? Eu já estou melhorando.

Os lábios murcharam, ela estudou a expressão dele. Ele parecia sério.

A valquíria começou a discutir no passeio barrento, chamando a atenção de Kagome de volta para elas. Rin parecia com intenção de manter Ayame no solar. Quando o estrondo ficou físico, Kagome arregalou os olhos. Eu não sei nada delas. ─Elas estão socando uma a outra.─ ela disse em descrença. ─Eu imaginei que elas fossem ferozes, desde que Ayame era uma assassina , mas bater uma na outra?

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros.

─Natureza da besta, temo eu. Elas gostam de lutar.

─Eu não a deixarei fazer isto!─ Rin golpeou com um espeto que encontrou a boca de Ayame.

Ayame bateu a manga dela em cima do lábio sangrando. ─Simplesmente igual aquele primeiro talismã do hie continua me batendo!

─Eu farei pior. Se você entregar Inuyasha para Hakudoshi, intimamente os irmãos nunca nos perdoarão. Se eles quisessem o entregar, já teriam feito isto eles mesmos!

Com um empurrão, Ayame disse: ─Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu quero meu marido de volta!

Hakudoshi tinha os prendido? E não os livraria até que ele tivesse Inuyasha? Kagome olhou para ele. Sua expressão era inescrutável quando ele disse, ─E isso responde a pergunta do que aconteceu com meus irmãos.

─Eu também quero o meu!─ Rin disse, devolvendo o empurrão. ─Mas este não é o modo. Por anos, Sesshoumaru tem procurado Inuyasha. Toda aquela preocupação, todo aquele esforço, para nada?

Aparentemente, Sesshoumaru ainda estava avançando no esforço, ele não tinha dado as costas para Inuyasha.

─Espera um segundo.─ Rin estreitou o olhar dela. ─O que infernos nós estamos fazendo? Nós somos valquírias nós pegamos o que queremos.

─O que você quer dizer?─ Ayame perguntou.

─Hakudoshi não deixará nossos homens irem? Então Hakudoshi precisa ser ensinado uma lição. Eu digo que nós capturemos todo o castelo sangrento.

Havia uma luz perigosa nos olhos de Ayame. ─Puta A.

─Somente da nossa casa, Regin, Cara, e Annika deteriorariam por uma chance a guerra com vampiros, qualquer vampiro. Eles não se preocupariam que alguns deles estivessem ajudando na realidade. E eu conheço dentro de Monte Oblak como a palma de minha mão.─ Os lábios de Ayame enrolaram em um sorriso ameaçador. ─Mais presas para minha coleção.

Então elas tinha ido tão rapidamente quanto tinham chegado.

─Vão pegá-los, meninas.─ Inuyasha murmurou.

─Essas mulheres pequenas, realmente poderiam começar uma guerra?

─Elas podem ser pequenas, mas qualquer uma das duas poderia erguer um trem.─ Com o tom dele ausente, ele disse. ─Hakudoshi está sentando pelo mundo com nenhuma idéia de que o inferno a pouco foi solto atrás dele.

* * *

Oi Fernanda e Loa, obrigada por aparecerem!

Fernanda: Huhsuahsuas esse livro é o máximo, logo logo saberemos como poderão ficar juntos.

Loa: Oieee que bom saber, fico contente que goste, esse livro é maravilhoso


	21. Chapter 21

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 21**

Quando a pessoa é insana, é melhor simplificar as coisas.

Para viver, Inuyasha tinha organizado a existência dele em um sistema de recompensas e obstáculos para recompensas. Ele tinha identificado a recompensa que ele queria: Kagome em carne, sua para possuir.

Os obstáculos: a prisão dele, a falta dela de um corpo e a possível maldição de Tarut.

Essencialmente, Inuyasha tinha uma lista de coisas para fazer, uma lista curta. Se for livre, executar Tarut. Aprender como ressuscitar Kagome.

O último não era impossível. Inuyasha somente tinha que achar e coagir o feiticeiro certo para fazer isto. Ele sabia disso, que havia tantos no mundo inteiro e todas as outras dimensões que poderiam ressuscitar os seres, e até menos que isso.

Quanto a sua prisão o ponto era que seus irmãos não iriam voltar, não logo pelo menos. Não até depois de uma guerra. Se eles saíssem vivos.

As valquírias poderiam tomar Monte Oblak? Certamente possível. Mas levaria tempo para preparar.

Tempo que ele não tinha. A provisão de sangue dele não era infinita e a ameaça de Tarut pesava.

Hoje à noite Inuyasha começaria com a lista dele.

Quando ele despertou a noite, Kagome tinha trazido uma xícara de sangue, então partiu com questões de jornal. Bom. Ele a queria afastada. Pegando uma toalha de banho, ele começou a descer os degraus.

De uma maneira ou de outra, Inuyasha ia remover as correntes. Ele não as podia quebrar, de forma que o deixou com uma outra opção.

Ele encontrou um machado velho na caixa de ferramentas. Um toco cortante saiu atrás disto.

Se ele estivesse bebendo pesadamente sangue, ele poderia regenerar uma mão em três a quatro dias. Ele teria que fazer uma de cada vez claro,assim regenerando levariam seis dias pelo menos. Que significou que ele perderia o ajuntamento, um chão de caça promissor. Matar tendia ser complicado sem mãos

De repente, ele ouviu... um telefone tocando? Carranqueando, ele acelerou atrás do som lânguido, vindo de um pequeno quarto situado abaixo da escada, bem ao lado da casa.

Os toque pareciam vir de dentro da parede. Lançando a toalha em cima do ombro dele, ele levantou suas mãos para esbofetear as palmas dele contra a parede soou oco. Os lábios dele curvaram. Um painel móvel. Ele os tinha visto em casas velhas antes.

Depois de determinar as extremidades, ele buscou por um trinco. Talvez estivesse embutido? Ele sentia junto a madeira branca suja. Vá em frente. Quando ele apertou, um baixo click soou.

Ele empurrou o painel aberto e achou jornais empilhados, entretanto ela não teria que entrar por uma porta aberta.

Dentro, ele estreitou os olhos dele. O quarto era um estúdio, seu estúdio de dança, com barras fixas e paredes cobertas de espelho. Assim que aqui está,seu lugar secreto.

O espaço era todo feminino, enfeitado com pálidos objetos cor de rosa e vermelho e sedas. Mas os espelhos estavam todo quebrados, com padrões que lembravam como se alguém tivesse levantado o punhos para eles ou um tiro de telecinesi.

Contra uma parede distante estava uma cama pequena, acolchoado com mantas que nunca a esquentariam. Um par novo de sapatilhas de balé foram lançados casualmente sobre eles. No chão, ao lado de uma caixa forte ele espiou uma pilha considerável de pedrinhas e armazenadas garrafas de licor.

Em uma mesa, ele achou massas de bens fins exibidas como tesouros. Entre os oferecimentos estava o clipe de dinheiro de Kouga, o telefone de Sesshoumaru agora quieto e os pentes do bolso de Miroku. Kagome tinha entesourado o pente provavelmente porque ela o achou bonito.

Ela iria ter mil deles.

Ele tinha tropeçado no ninho de um pequeno fantasma, cheio com quinquilharias roubadas das vidas para a conectar a eles.

Sentindo-se ofuscado, ele afundou sobre a cama. Isto é tudo o que ela tem. E Elancourt é o mundo inteiro dela.

Ainda você ameaçou queimar isto completamente.

Ele tentou imaginar ser apanhado aqui sozinho, se as situações deles fossem invertidas. Sim, ele foi apanhado também, mas ele sempre soube que cedo ou tarde ele se poria livre.

Nenhum espanto que ela se agarrasse a ele tão fortemente. Ela esteve desesperada.

A parte de trás da bota dele bateu em algo. Se ajoelhando, ele achou um álbum de recortes de couro. Ele tirou uma camada de pó e o abriu, o couro protestando duramente.

As páginas eram nitidamente marcadas, as críticas, recordações e artigos sobre o sucesso dela, meticulosamente organizado.

Ele olhou para cima, meio que a espera dela aparecer e começar a o repreender por ter entrado em seu quarto secreto, mas ela buscava indubitavelmente aquele jornal como um terrier que sofre fome por um osso. Assim ele leu...

Um artigo foi intitulado Balé bastardo? Não, mais só para a Elite Cultural. Kagome tinha se assegurado que as crianças de French Quarter e Storyville tivessem assento garantido nas performances dela.

De acordo com outro artigo, Senhorita Kagome Higurashi tinha violado leis de decência de Parish com seu círculo social em mais de uma ocasião.

Bailarina local Cortejada por Príncipe russo, lia outra manchete. Os dedos de Inuyasha apertaram o os malditos russos!

Quando o entrevistador perguntou para Kagome se ela estaria se mudando a qualquer hora para Moscou, ela tinha respondido: ─Deixar Nova Orléans? Nunca, especialmente não por um homem, príncipe ou não. A cidade está em meu sangue.─ Pelo menos Kagome tinha sido profética. Nem sequer a morte pôde fazê-la partir.

Por que ela escolheria Inuyasha quando ela tinha recusado um príncipe? A decepção caiu em cima dele como um peso no peito. Ela tinha dito que eles eram muito diferentes. Em qualquer outra situação, ele desejou saber se ela teria olhado duas vezes para ele.

Entretanto, todo o mundo era um príncipe na Rússia!

Quando ele esteve deixando o álbum de lado, ele achou um artigo na parte de trás que parecia ter sido desajeitadamente alinhavado e estava desintegrando em lugares sem o tratamento de cera. Sobrancelhas puxadas, ele leu o que conseguiu:

Bailarina famosa Morta por Milionário de petróleo rejeitado.

Kagome Higurashi, uma colorida e bem conceituada cidadã de Nova Orléans, morreu na noite de sábado em sua casa quando Bankotsu Ookami, um primeiro filho da cidade, a apunhalou no tórax. Imediatamente depois, ele virou a lâmina nele, rasgando a própria garganta.

... de um passado amortalhado em mistério, Higurashi subiu no rank de dançarinos profissionais, ganhando nacional reconhecimento como uma bailarina prima...

─Foi tão terrível.─ uma testemunha disse na condição de anonimato devido ao álcool ilegal servido na festa. ─Ela ainda estava respirando quando ele torceu a faca no peito dela e lhe disse que sentisse isto por ele! Tinha sangue em todos os lugares, por toda parte nela. Eu pensei que desfaleceria.

Inuyasha estava tremendo as mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do álbum. Ele encarou um espelho, e os olhos dele estavam mais vermelhos do que ele alguma vez os tenha visto.

Não somente tinha sido assassinada, o monstro tinha tido certeza de que ela... sofresse. Inuyasha tinha sabido que ela tinha sido apunhalada a morte, tinha imaginado a dor dela mil vezes. Ele não poderia ter imaginado que ninguém teria agarrado aquela lâmina e teria torcido no frágil peito dela enquanto lhe dizia para sentir isso por ele.

E eu não posso nem mesmo matar o desgraçado miserável.

Atordoado, ele pegou uma das sua diminutas sapatilhas na mão dele, acariciando com o dedo polegar em cima da seda. A morte dela tinha sido horrorosa, sua vida após a morte terrível, mas ele podia fazer sua existência melhor.

Assim que ele se pusesse livre.

Até mesmo se ela não o quisesse como ele a queria, ela era boa e merecia mais, certamente mais bondade do que ele tinha lhe dado.

A resolução dele mudou, ele afastou o chinelo, então encabeçou para fora.

Quando ele alcançou a ponta cortante, ele agarrou o machado. Esta operação seria problemática com suas correntes, mas ele pensou que ele poderia adquirir bastante impulso para lançar uma batida limpa.

Isto era mais loucura? Não. Ele faria isto por ela. Então pelo que você está esperando?

Elevando o machado, ele considerou suas algemas.

Obstáculos.


	22. Chapter 22

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 22**

─Talvez eu possa alcançar isto. ─ Kagome murmurou quando contemplou ao jornal. ─E talvez eu não possa.─

No fim, decidiu que não valia a pena. Ela estava virando as costas para um possível jornal, e ela não se preocupou. Enquanto ela flutuava estrada abaixo, uma brisa plácida soprou e as estrelas estava fora numa noite sem nuvens, e ela não podia deixar de sorrir sobre a noite de ontem.

Ela tinha decidido que ela ia dar para Inuyasha a chave esta noite, porque ela acreditou que ele iria fazer o voto de nunca prejudicar os irmãos dele.

E aquele olhar nos olhos dele... Ela pensou ele queria um futuro verdadeiramente com ela, por mais impossível que isso pudesse parecer.

Da mesma maneira que ela queria mais com o vampiro fascinante dela.

Ele estaria no princípio bravo sobre a chave? Sem dúvida. Mas depois de uma raiva, ele logo acalmaria . E se seus irmãos foram apanhados em algum lugar, realmente não havia nenhuma outra opção...

Enquanto ela se aproximava do solar, ela espiou movimentos perto da caixa de ferramentas. Ela fechou o rosto ao ver Inuyasha.

O que ele estava fazendo lá fora?

Ela piscou para focar. Porque parecia que estava segurando um machado pela parte cortante. O que diabos ele está fazendo? Por que ele iria

A resposta horrorosa amanheceu nela, o machado caiu.

Tudo começou a girar.

O som da batida ainda estava ecoando com o sangue jorrado... ele cambaleou silenciosamente. Silencioso, não queria me alertar com um grito, não queria que eu tropeçasse nele removendo a própria mão quietamente dentro do escuro.

_Mère_ de Dieu. Mãe de deus. A energia dela chamejou e escureceu. Ele empurrou uma toalha à ferida. O pano branco estava vermelho e gotejando com sangue em segundos. Loucura... Uma tempestade ferveu em cima de sua cabeça. Isso é muito. Quando a chuva começou a cair, ela finalmente teve ar o bastante para gritar.

A cabeça dele virou para cima e o corpo grande dele balançou. Ele estava friccionando os dentes contra a dor, enquanto eles iam um ao encontro do outro.

─Não fique chateada, koeri.─ ele grunhiu, os olhos dele extasiados na face dela. A expressão dele era desenhada em agonia mas não pela própria dor dele. ─Isso vai... regenerar.

Ela mal podia ouvi-lo acima do zumbido no ouvido dela. ─Mas... mas...

─Eu fiz isto para nós.

─Oh, Deus...─ A dor que ele deve estar sofrendo!

A face dele estava molhada da tempestade crescente, os cabelos negros chicotearam em cima das bochechas dele. ─Você poderia... você acha que você poderia me ajudar com a outra?

─Inuyasha, não!

─Você pode fazer isto, Kagome. Poupará dias... de tempo curativo. Eu tenho que conseguir essas malditas coisas... fora de mim.

─Por quê?─ Ela começou a lamentar.

─Este é o primeiro passo. Eu tomei uma decisão consciente. Você está olhando para mim... como eu estivesse completamente louco novamente.─ Com a voz hesitando ele perguntou, ─Eu estou?

─Eu... não é por isso que estou tão chateada!─ pétalas de Rosa rodaram ao redor do corpo dela. Os cabelos dela começaram a chicotear, porém não pelo aumento do vento.

─Então por que você parece chateada para mim?─ Ele estreitou os olhos,percebendo que a reação dela era mais que de horror. ─O que está acontecendo com você? Com o céu?

Ela o contemplou, os olhos dela inundados em lágrimas. ─Inuyasha, entre comigo para que eu possa cuidar de você. Eu tenho que te contar algo. D'accord?─Um raio golpeou perto.

─Não. Me fale agora.─ Até mesmo depois do que ele há pouco tinha feito, ele adquiriu aquele olhar teimoso na face dele.

─_S'il te plait_. Por favor, só me deixe cuidar de você.

─Agora, Kagome!

─Eu... eu estarei de volta.─ Ela rapidamente teleportou ao estúdio dela. Fez três tentativas antes de conseguir pegar a chave. Quando ela voltou, o temor por ele se sentava frio e pesado dentro dela. ─Eu iria dar isto hoje à noite a você. ─ ela sussurrou, oferecendo a chave.

As sobrancelhas dele reuniram como se ele não pudesse compreender o que era. Então os olhos dele ficaram selvagens. Ele lançou a cabeça para trás, um rugido profano de fúria ecoou na noite.

Ela ofegou, energia fumengando fora dela.

─O que é isso? Kagome, que porcaria é isso?

Ela focalizou na face dele, tentando impedir o mundo girar. ─Só me deixe ajudá-lo.

─Não chegue perto de mim!

─Inuyasha, por favor, escute! Eu ia dar isto.

─Mentira! Cesse suas mentiras!─ ele berrou.

Ela apertou os olhos fechados, abrindo uma só vez ela ouviu o chocalhar das correntes. Ele arremessou a algema no chão em frente a ela.

E então ela aprendeu o que realmente era a raiva.

Não entendo... o que eu acabei de aprender...

A fúria se infiltrou pelas veias dele, abafando a dor. Ela o tinha mantido aqui voluntariamente. Mentido sobre a chave. Uma e outra vez.

Não ela. Eu nunca queria que ela me traísse.

Ele podia se ouvir começando a falar, mas não registrava as palavras, só tinha esta raiva que ele tinha que soltar antes que o queimasse por dentro.

Como a chuva caiu mais dura, as faíscas que brilhavam nela cresceram mais intensas. Com cada palavra, empalidecia a face dela, a imagem dela chamejando até mais. Os lábios dela se separaram como se ela estivesse horrorizada, como se ela não o reconhecesse depois de tudo.

Ele a ouviu dizer vagamente: ─Você vai dizer algo de que vai se arrepender, algo que você nunca poderá voltar atrás...

E então ele deve ter dito.

─Oh. ─ ela murmurou, parecendo que a tinham golpeado. Lágrimas derramaram dos olhos dela. Logo antes dela desaparecer, ela sussurrou: ─Adeus, vampiro.

Em algum lugar fora na noite, ele a ouviu chorando mais forte. Um rugido em resposta de dor foi rasgado de seu peito.


	23. Chapter 23

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 23**

Livre das correntes, Inuyasha finalmente poderia riscar. Ele ignorou a palpitação de suas feridas e voltou à sua cabana profunda nos pântanos Estonianos.

Lá dentro, ele investigou ao redor. Eu estou alegre de que ela nunca verá isto.

Isso parecia exatamente como a casa de um louco, era o produto de uma mente desordenada. Escrituras esotéricas estavam cruelmente pintadas nas paredes, pertences se deitavam quebrados, destruídos em agitações incontáveis. Se espalhando no chão com livros com as páginas rasgadas e amassadas.

Folhas escuras cobriram as janelas a esmo. Crânios de demônios pendurados pregados em cima da porta. A mobília dele consistia em um sofá puído, uma mesa com uma cadeira e um colchão no chão. As únicas coisas organizadas eram as armas dele, e haviam centenas delas.

Sobre a mesa estavam as notas que ele tinha mantido na busca pelos irmãos. Com a mão remanescente, ele as sacudiu. Da mesma maneira que esta cabana não se ajustava mais a Inuyasha, estas notas também não.

Ele tinha rastreado os três no mundo inteiro, de Monte Oblak na Rússia a todo o caminho para Louisiana. Mas as notas já não faziam nenhum sentido para ele. Porque ele era diferente. Tudo o que Inuyasha pode discernir das páginas era uma necessidade consumida de vingança.

Até mesmo isso estava extinguido.

Ele se deitou de costas no colchão, mas não pôde dormir por horas. Raias vermelhas vívidas começaram a cortar para cima de seu braço enquanto sua mão começou a regenerar, a dor o estava castigando.

Ele tinha cortado a mão dele por ela. Por eles. Ele tinha estado orgulhoso por levar a dor. De chegar um passo mais perto de descobrir um modo para eles estarem juntos.

Ela o traiu, voluntariamente o manteve um brinquedo capturado. Por que tudo com que ele malditamente se preocupava e importava acabava o apunhalando pelas costas?

Ela tinha bancado o bobo, impedindo a mente dele de caçar. Ele tinha caminhado ao redor daquele mausoléu alto com a complacência dela. Encantado por todo movimento dela, ele tinha sido certo sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo...

Horas labutaram antes de ele finalmente desmaiar

Em algum momento da noite, ele acordou levantando com um grito,embalando o braço, o corpo deslizando com suor. Ele tinha visto Kagome gritar em terror, apanhada em escuridão onde ele não podia localizá-la.

Ela não estava ali com ele como ela sempre tinha estado. ─Shh, _mon coeur_.Meu coração...─ ela o acalmava. ─Adeus,vampiro.─ ela tinha dito ontem à noite.

As sobrancelhas dele se reuniram. Deixe de pensar nela!

Ela o tinha acalmado, o cercado com risadas. Ela tinha o desafiado a repensar no seu ódio cego. Você nunca mais vai vê-la novamente. Uma vez que a confiança dele estava perdida, ele não a teria de volta.

Ele estava desgostoso com ele mesmo. Até mesmo depois da traição dela, ele sentiu mais saudades da presença dela do que da mão dele.

O silêncio dentro de sua casa vazou em Kagome como um frio úmido, até que ela pensou que perderia a cabeça.

Justamente quando ela sabia que iria perder.

Durante os últimos três dias, ela tinha vagado nos corredores à toa, sozinha, um desesperado fantasma, cheia com o pesar.E sempre se perguntando onde Inuyasha tinha ido, onde no mundo ele estaria naquele momento. Ele estava seguro? Curando? Ele estava bebendo de um copo ou de vítimas?

Ele está pensando em mim?

Ela não tinha sabido que era possível sentir tanta saudade assim.

Ele nunca voltaria, e ela não poderia fazer nada mais que... esperar. Esperar os anos passarem, esperando pela chegada de alguém, qualquer um.

Kagome estava desamparada, impotente para aliviar a própria miséria. Ela era tão lamentável quanto ele tinha acusado aquela noite.

Com um suspiro, ela deixou a casa na chuva pingando, empenhada em pegar o jornal. Tendo muito tempo desde que tinha lido os que ele tinha juntado, ela ansiou por algo que levasse a mente dela para longe daquilo.

Ela não tinha outra escapatória. Ela não podia se aliviar com um bom amigo ou trocar de cenário. Ela não podia beber.Não havia nenhum espetáculo de televisão ou bom livro para absorvê-la.

Mais uma vez as linhas da propriedade, ela afundou as esperanças. Lágrimas começaram a cair pelo jornal que estava fora do alcance dela.

Eu estou na calçada, chorando por um jornal. Este era o baixo ponto da vida após a morte dela. Ela estava tão fraca e patética como Inuyasha a tinha julgado com suas loucas palavras gritando.

A próxima coisa que ela soube, era que estava gemendo. ─Woowooo.

Para o inferno com isto. Ela não lastimaria como um... um fantasma maldito!

A tristeza dela ferveu enfurecendo. Ela recusou sentir culpa pelo que ela tinha feito. Ela tinha estado tentando proteger a ele a aos irmãos. Por anos eles tinham querido salvar Inuyasha. Ele foi quem tirou a mão dele fora sem nem mencionar seus planos para ela!

Com a nova raiva veio a realização. Ela tinha pensado de fato que ela precisava de um homem para a resgatar? Para salvá-la dessa maldição de vida após a morte? Iria ela esperar para sempre pelo retorno dele, como tinha feito Marguerite L'Are pelo o pai desprezível de Kagome?

Inuyasha me chamou de lastimosa e ele tinha razão!

Quanto ela tinha mudado. Em vida, ela tinha sido sempre corajosa, levando o destino dela nas próprias mãos. Depois daquele ano de burlesca, Kagome tinha contado para todo o mundo do clube:

─Eu quero ser uma bailarina. ─ e eles tinham rido.

─Talvez você possa fazer um pulo de burlesca para vaudeville. ─ eles tinham dito. ─Há alguns que fizeram aquela subida.

Mas dançarina burlesca para bailarina era supostamente uma linha intransitável. Que era o que Kagome tinha feito.

Como eu vou do ponto A para o ponto B? Ela tinha pensado, hora depois de hora, dia depois de dia. Ela tinha imaginado, e entretanto tinha levado anos, mas ela tinha conseguido.

Kagome tinha dançado seu caminho de Quarter para a fama mundial!

Eu quero ser a velha eu! Ela tinha que fazer algo. Pense... pense.

Mas nos últimos oitenta anos, ela não tinha sido capaz de propor qualquer modo para alterar a existência dela

Espera... Kagome possuía duas coisas que ela nunca teve antes. Uma era a ferramenta. O telefone de Sesshoumaru. A outra era o conhecimento de que pelo menos uma pessoa na terra tinha podido ouvi-la.

E se outra pessoa pudesse? Alguém como Inuyasha, alguém do Lore? Se havia uma coisa que Kagome tinha aprendido sobre esse Lore, era que suas suposições não eram nem por cima um retrato da realidade.

Havia as bruxas, eles tinham dito, algumas com habilidade extraordinárias como aquela Mariketa. Talvez as bruxas possam ouvir fantasmas?

E talvez porcos possam voar.

Ela fez uma cara feia para si mesma. Por que ela estava ridicularizando sua idéia ousada?

Porque ela não era a velha Kagome que apreciava desafios. Ela supôs que ser sem corpo fazia isso com os espíritos. Afinal de contas, ela não podia lembrar de contos com fantasmas merecedores de guardar. Quantas histórias recontaram as indagações de fantasmas intrépidos?

Mas o que tenho eu para perder? Ela deu uma risada. Meu tempo precioso?

E se esta Mariketa fosse poderosa o bastante para fazer Kagome... encarnar? Kagome tinha que achar o número dela.

Mas como?

Ela flutuou pelos enroscados jardins para a pequena folly triste, revirando isto na cabeça. Como? Como?

Sesshoumaru tinha usado os serviços dela faria sentido que o número dela ainda estivesse no telefone dele! Num instante, ela teleportou de volta ao estúdio dela e elevou o telefone em frente à face dela.

Quando a chuva lá fora se enfraqueceu e a noite clareou para emparelhar a mudança dela de humor, ela se lembrou, não fique muito excitada. Até mesmo se ela pudesse imaginar como operar o telefone, a telecinesi para trabalhar ia ser complicada e cansativa.

Seguramente eu posso entender isto! Em 1927, telefonar tinha sido difícil, hoje, não ém disso, um telefone não era um objeto totalmente alienado para ela. Ela tinha visto os irmãos usando os deles, apertando botões sem até mesmo olhar. E ela lera as revisões no jornal para todos o mais novos produtos, aprendendo sobre as características deles.

Ela piscou à tela. Sim, ela sabia bastante para reconhecer um gráfico de bateria.

Este aqui era um bravo vermelho.

Merde! Não, não, não perca poder. Não ainda! Manipular pequenos toques para discar não eram fácil, muito menos, enquanto se está apavorada. Sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração, ela se concentrou na tecla ─ rolar ─ até que ela alcançou a agenda de endereços. Dentro disto estavam cartões de visita que se pareciam cartões de papel atuais que tinham sido de alguma maneira copiados no telefone. Procurando debaixo de B, ela achou:

A Casa de Bruxas

Est. 937

Maldiçoes de primeira classe, encantos, Feitiços, e Poções

Nós não somos barateadas!

ph: (504) WitCHES

info

Sócio LBBB

Engolindo, ela selecionou o cartão e apertou o botão verde ─ chamar ─.

Mon Dieu, nós estamos tocando! O telefone fez uma barulhenta buzina. Espere, bateria.

Dois toques. Ninguém estava lá? Tocando, tocando. Era mais que cinco horas. Negócios provavelmente também fechavam no Lore.

O quadro de bateria vermelho tinha começado a piscar. Quando ela estava a ponto de desligar para economizar bateria, uma mulher respondeu em um tom arrepiado. ─Hellooooo, Clarice.

O queixo de Kagome caiu. Isso funcionou? Eu fiz uma ligação? Quem é Clarice?

No fundo, soou como se uma dúzia de mulheres estivessem cantando, uivando embriagadamente as altas notas. Primeiro elas resmungaram, ─Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh...─ então elas gritariam. ─Everlastin' love!

─Alô? Alô? Isso é um trote?─ a mulher disse, soando normal agora.─ Porque me deixa te falar uma coisa, você discou para o covil errado. Eu posso convencer seu dedo de discar a fazer residência onde o sol não bate. Me entendeu?

Tomando cuidado com o vento, Kagome implorou silenciosamente, Por favor possa me ouvir! então disse: ─Não é trote Clarice. Eu posso falar com a Senhorita Mariketa? Meu nome é ...

A bruxa segurou o telefone fora e convocou, ─Ei, alguém aqui fala com vozes do além?

Os olhos de Kagome arregalaram. Meu Deus, eu amo o Lore!

Atrás no telefone, a bruxa chorou: ─Eu estou brincando! Eu sou Mari. Ei, como seu espírito continua pegando linhas telefônicas? É porque você é toda eletrificada e tudo mais, certo?

Kagome mal podia mover os lábios dela. ─Eu, um, eletricamente?─ ela repetiu abobada.

─Eu continuo contando para todo o mundo nossas conversações não são privada. Espera ai, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.─ Ela segurou o telefone fora novamente. ─Ei, Regin! Primeiramente, deixe de espiar meus cartões de frigging. Secundo, adquira seus próprio charutos. E C, olha isso eu tenho um fantasma na linha, e ela está vindo pela linha telefônica para nos ver agora mesmo.

─Ahhhhhhhhhhh!─ uma mulher gritou. Kagome ouviu passos correndo, então uma porta batida.

Mariketa riu. ─Reege não fica assustada com basiliscos ou longas centopéias de vinte pés, mas fantasmas a deixam louca. Nós simplesmente fizemos uma das valquírias mais temidas da terra correr pela vida dela. Clássico.

A música cresceu mais alta a única lírica era a palavra tequila.

Doce pandemônio. Kagome quis tanto estar lá que doía. O telefone buzinou novamente.

─Então qual é seu nome, espírito?

─Kagome. Kagome Higurashi.

─Oh, homem! Eu ouvi falar de você! Dançarina, certo? Dos velhos tempos? Você se recusou a ser levada e sacudida pelo tempo. Nós a estudamos em minhas aulas de Feministas Locais 205.

Pessoas de verdade me estudam?

Em um tom de repreensão, adicionou ela; ─O qual é, Kagome, eu poderia ter passado se você tivesse ligado dois anos atrás. Assim o que quer comigo?

Isto é tão estranho! ─Eu preciso, um, eu seria muito grata de ser corpórea, e achei que você talvez pudesse ser capaz de me ajudar.

─Você tem algum dinheiro?─ Mariketa perguntou, o tom dela ficando astuto imediatamente. ─Eu não faço de graça.

─Eu tenho uma gaveta cheia de jóias antigas.─ O telefone estava buzinando mais insistentemente!

─Meh. Uma das minhas garotas estará fora de noite durante uma semana, e eu estou chutando traseiros por 5 cartões.

─Há mais de cinqüenta diamantes! Só um tem 4 quilates. Você pode ter todos deles.

─Nós estamos nos pondo mais mornos, espírito.

Beeeeeep. ─Na caixa forte há ações de antes de eu ... morrer. Elas valiam vinte ou trinta mil dólares oitenta anos atrás. Eles devem valer uma fortuna hoje, desde que as companhias, ainda estejam em negócio.

─Quais companhias?─ Esta Mariketa não era certamente nenhuma tola quando se tratava de dinheiro.

─Um, da 'Máquinas Empresariais Elétricas e Internacionais Gerais'. Eu penso que é chamado só IBM hoje. ─

─Certo, eu tenho o símbolo do dólar desenhado em meus olhos de cartoon[1] esbugalhados. Eu estou nessa. Bata no espelho mais próximo a você enquanto eu estou no telefone.

Mariketa precisaria dos espelhos para os feitiços dela? O coração de Kagome caiu. ─Mas eles estão todos quebrados.

─Não importa. Só precisa de uma lasca.─ Kagome bateu com submissão, e Mariketa disse: ─E eu vou... ter isso. Tudo bem, quando uma bruxa maravilhosa escalar para fora de seu espelho, não solte os fantasmas em mim.─

Escalar fora do meu espelho? ─Oh, eu a asseguro.

O telefone estava emitindo um tom longo, irrompível agora!

─Por favor depressa, Senhorita Mariketa!

─Ei, só me chame Mari.─ Em um tom sombrio fingido, ela suspirou, ─E eu a chamarei... Amiga Espírito.─

Estupidamente sorridente, Kagome virou fora o telefone e o lançou à cama. Ela estava tonta, ela estava... esperançosa.

Ela começou a andar antecipando a chegada de Mariketa, Mari. Com os cantos, músicas e cartões, essas mulheres eram como os bons vivants que ela tinha adorado. E uma estava vindo a visitar!

A vida era repentinamente nova e diferente e cheia de promessa.

Não podia ser assim tão fácil. Mas, e se, e se, e se?

* * *

[1] Desenho animado


	24. Chapter 24

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 24**

Inuyasha sentou em uma árvore sobre uma colina, negligenciando o caos do ajuntamento. Ele esquadrinhou a multidão por Tarut, mas até agora não tinha espiado nada. Até mesmo nesta multidão, o demônio seria fácil de achar. Ele tinha dois metros e meio.

Embora o risco estando aqui fosse grande, Inuyasha estava preparado. A mão dele estava quase regenerada. As drogas o ajudavam. E ele estava se segurando forte mentalmente.

Mentira.

Ele estava viciado em Kagome. Eu sou viciado em um fantasma. Inuyasha não podia sentir a presença dela, não podia cheirá-la. E isso estava o matando.

Atrás dos óculos de sol, seus olhos arremessaram. Só a própria sobrevivência dele importava, ele se falou uma e outra não importa a ele. Droga, ela não importa!

Durante os últimos três dias, como enfraqueceu a raiva dele, ele viria perceber que ela não tinha retido sua liberdade por maldade ou até mesmo egoísmo, de propósito. A expressão dela tinha sido atormentada quando ela tinha dado a chave para ele. O tempo que ele vivesse, ele nunca esqueceria como ela tinha parecido na chuva, o resplendor de eletricidade ao redor da sua face adorável.

Com cada hora, ele se lembrava de mais da tirada enfurecida dele. Ele a tinha acusado de mantê-lo em perigo para seus inimigos. Então ela o assistia como uma sentinela, sempre que ele tinha dormido. Se qualquer um tivesse atacado Inuyasha em Elancourt, ele não duvidou de que ela teria os posto no teto.

E ele tinha questionado se ela o teria deixado sofrer fome quando a provisão de sangue acabasse, querendo saber se ela daria a mínima sobre isso, quando na verdade, foi Kagome quem o persuadiu a começar a beber o sangue congelado de qualquer maneira. Todo pôr-do-sol ela tinha trazido uma xícara cheia até a beira, embora ela detestasse aquela visão. ─Eu não posso ver isso sem me lembrar.─ ela tinha dito. ─Quando eu morri, eu fui banhada nisto, com Bankotsu...

Inuyasha tinha sabido disso, ele tinha visto o sangue caindo em cima do chão na noite da dança. Exasperado, ele tinha dito: ─Então por que você continua trazendo isto?

Ela tinha piscado a ele. ─Porque você precisa.

Por que Kagome soltaria um assassino profissional ? Ela tinha sido torturada antes por um.

Volte para ela, a mente dele sussurrou. E faz o que com ela? Ele nunca tinha acalmado os sentimentos feridos de uma mulher. Ele não era fácil com as palavras como Miroku.

Por que ela quereria ter qualquer coisa com ele depois das coisas que ele tinha dito? Ele tinha sido tão malditamente duro com ela. Ele se lembrou de lhe falar para apodrecer no inferno, ela sussurrara que já estava.

Ele agarrou a testa dele. O que está errado comigo?

Ela tinha suportado oitenta anos daquele inferno, só para ter um vampiro que destrói sua casa, esmurrando suas paredes. E até mesmo antes desses anos, Kagome tinha sofrido. O bastardo que a matou tinha tido certeza disto. Ookami não tinha mergulhado a faca e então olhado em horror para o que ele tinha feito. Ele tinha pegado o cabo daquela lâmina e sadicamente torcera.

E Inuyasha não podia nem mesmo torturar e matar quem tinha feito isto a ela.

Os olhos dele alargaram. Mas ele poderia profanar a sepultura bastarda para ela! Agora eu estou pensando. E claro que Kagome quereria saber sobre o gesto de Inuyasha porque a agradaria. Ele teria que voltar, somente para contar a ela.

A idéia o encorajou, feita aqui uma fração mais suportável.

Quando o espelho dela inchou para fora, ficando flexível de alguma maneira, Kagome ofegou. Uma pasta voou fora do vidro, pousando com um baque no chão do estúdio.

Então vieram as mãos, separando o espelho como uma cortina.

Da abertura, uma ruiva graciosa rastejou para fora, a face dela iluminada com um sorriso. A seguindo tinha uma, assustadoramente, bonita mulher com cabelo negro, e olhos dourados hipnotizantes e orelhas pontudas. O espelho fechou transparentemente atrás delas.

─Eu sou Mari MacRieve. ─ a ruiva disse. Ela apontou um dedo polegar para a amiga dela. ─Esta é Nïx a é uma valquíria.

Tremendo por sua surpresa, Kagome disse: ─É um enorme prazer conhecer vocês duas.─ Se virando para a de cabelos negros, ela disse, ─Nïx? eu conheço algumas pessoas que estão te procurando.

─Eles sempre estão, querida.─ Nïx suspirou, então enevoou e poliu as unhas, que pareciam mais com pequena garras elegantes. Ela perguntou para Mari. ─Como você está fazendo com todos estes espelhos?

Mari deixou sair uma respiração. ─Aguentando.

─Ela é uma captromancer. ─ Nïx explicou. ─Ela usa espelhos para os feitiços dela e para viajar.

─Mas,─ Mari disse, ─ eu tenho este poder estrangeiro ganancioso dentro de mim que me deixa toda encantada entre espelhos se eu não tomar cuidado. Assim eu não posso viver com eles e não posso viver sem eles.─ Mari rodou em círculos. ─WOW, que lugar!

Kagome notou que ela tinha um pedaço de papel colado nas costas dela que se lia, eu Faço com Ghouls.

─Oh, querida.─ Kagome disse, apontando delicadamente. ─Mari, você tem um...

Mari bateu levemente atrás dela até que ela pegou a página. ─Maldição Regin.─ Depois de ler, esmigalhou o papel, e luziu para Nix. ─Quando a Lúcia voltará? Eu não posso mais controlar Reege sozinha.

Nïx encolheu os ombros. ─Não se preocupe, eu tenho cuidado de Regie. Folly, uma velhaca Valquíria e arquiinimiga de Regin, chega sexta-feira que vem as quatro e quarenta e cinco.

Mari exalou com alívio. ─Ah, sua previsão é uma coisa bonita. Eu queria que a minha fosse uma fração tão forte quanta a sua.

─Não foi preciso previsão, Eu comprei para Folly a passagem. Eu a estou a trazendo voando de Nova Zelândia de primeira classe. Regin vai ficar furiosa com a traição mas você tem que ser cruel para ser amável.

─Você é sábia. ─ Mari disse, então devolveu a atenção dela para uma encantada Kagome.

─Como é que ambas podem ver fantasmas?─ Kagome perguntou.

Mari respondeu, ─Porque eu sou uma bruxa, e porque ela é malditamente velha e poderosa.

─Velha como carbono. ─ Nïx concordou. ─E tão poderosa que eu estou trabalhando em meus distintivos de semideusa.

Kagome não pensou que Nïx parecesse um dia mais velha que Mari, mas o que sabia ela? ─Alguma de vocês podem me dizer como eu me tornei um fantasma?

Mari balançou a cabeça dela. ─Ninguém realmente sabe com certeza, mas eu ouvi dizer que tem a ver com a alma ser muito forte, até mesmo depois da morte, para passar adiante. Oh, e normalmente você tem que ter uma âncora de espírito robusta.

─Âncora de espírito?─

─Sim, se você morre em um lugar que você amou ou isso teve significado para você, pode ancorar seu espírito lá.

Kagome tinha amado Elancourt, a propriedade tinha sido tudo o que ela tinha tido que era permanente e duradouro. Ela tinha querido plantar raízes, assistir as crianças jogarem nos jardins. Envelhecer aqui com alguém que ela amasse.

Por que a face de Inuyasha flamejou na mente dela quando ela imaginou isso?

─Assim o que você faz para se divertir por aqui?─ Mari perguntou.

─Diversão? mmm, eu leio o jornal. E... oh, às vezes gatos se mudam para cá! E há esta família de nutrias que entra no inverno para arraigar ao redor dentro da casa. As artimanhas deles são tão engraçadas, eu poderia os assistir por horas.─ Ela franziu o cenho. ─De fato, eu os assisto por horas.

Mari lançou a Nïx um relance que dizia. ─Bones, nós chegamos aqui bem a tempo!

─Claramente, Jim. ─ Nïx respondeu em um tom entediado.

Bones? Jim? ─então você tinha ouvido falar de mim?─ Kagome perguntou.

─Sim, eu tinha pensado em fazer meu relatório de classe sobre você.

Se esforçando para um tom casual, Kagome disse, ─Mas você não fez?

─Uma bruxa mais velha já tinha escrito um papel com suffragist de Baton rouge. Eu não estava a ponto de usar isso. Mas eu me lembrei que você era uma dançarina burlesca que virou bailarina.

─Burlesca? Isso vazou? Mas as pessoas nunca entendem. ─ Kagome disse, desejando saber o que estas mulheres pensariam dela. Inuyasha tinha sido intimidado. E se elas não a levassem a sério sobre o que ela estava buscando? ─Eu só fiz isso durante três meses. Quatro possivelmente. Um ano no máximo. Eu nunca estive completamente nua. ─ ela somou. ─Não muitas vezes no total. Antigamente isso era chamado striptease. Não um strip, você entende. Normalmente havia fãs ou penas grandes.

─Mas isso é uma das coisas que as pessoas amam sobre você. ─ Mari disse. ─Estes dias burlesco já esfriaram. Depois que seu segredo vazou, as pessoas te chamaram a bailarina com alma burlesca. Você ajustou Nova Orléans.

─Oh, então. ─ Kagome disse em uma respiração. Afinal, as pessoas estavam vendo isto como deveriam. ─Eu estou de fato mortificada.

─Grande. Então, vamos partir para os negócios.

─Você gostaria de se sentar?─ Ter os próprios convidados dela aqui era tão surrealista!

Com um aceno, Mari chutou a pasta dela além da mesa de centro para a cama, então sentou. Nïx pulou sobre a mesa de exibição para o lugar livre de pó onde o gramofone tinha estado. Ela inspecionou a coleção de Kagome de preservativos, sutiãs e parafernálias de Mardi Grãs, mas não disse nada.

─Eu lhes ofereceria um café.

─Eu não ingiro comida ou bebo.─ Nïx disse uniformemente.

Mari somou. ─E café em cima de margaritas está cortejando a ira de Cuervo.─ Ela tirou uma caneta e um bloco de papel. ─Assim, Kagome, primeiro algum fundo só para meus próprios registros... Por que me contatou agora? Eu quero dizer, você foi um fantasma durante décadas.

─Bem, eu nem mesmo saiba sobre o Lore até os vampiros se mudaram umas semanas atrás. Eu não tinha idéia de que existia bruxas ou valquírias.

─Vampiros se mudaram?─ Mari interrompeu, brilhando um olhar a Nïx. ─Engraçado. Eu simplesmente vi um Vampiro estrangeiro em um bar da baía pantanosa recentemente. Que coincidência.

Nïx declamou:

─Quem? Whaa?

─Sim, eles são da Estônia, ─ Kagome disse, e logo a história inteira fluiu. ─... e então Inuyasha cortou fora a mão dele e me chamou de fantasma patético e eu percebi que eu era, e não pude estar de pé ante ão foi quando eu lhe telefonei.

─Você não está buscando ser encarnada por causa do vampiro, está?─ Mari perguntou. ─Para lhe mostrar o que ele está perdendo? Porque isto é realmente sério.

Mesmo se Kagome nunca visse novamente Inuyasha, ela tinha que entrar em ação de alguma forma. Porque eu não posso estar de pé diante do que me tornei. ─Eu estou buscando isto, porque está na hora.

─Certo, eu simplesmente vou dispor tudo para você.─ Mari abaixou sua caneta. ─Eu posso te ajudar com seu problema de incorporiedade, mas é uma solução temporária, e vem com um preço alto. Não só do tipo monetário. É basicamente um feitiço de concha que cria um corpo de exercício de tiro ao alvo. O feitiço lhe fará parecer e sentir precisamente como a humana que você uma vez foi, mas você vai, bem, você será morta em seguida.

─Por que isso?

─Alguns povos chamam o que nós estamos discutindo de jogo de mortalidade da Mary granizo. Você poderia se fixar sobre corrigir velhas injustiças, usando conhecimento da vida após a morte para ferrar com o presente. Destino não gosta dessas coisas e os chutam para fora vigorosamente. ─ Mari explicou. ─Isso seria como se você estivesse andando com um alvo luminoso na suas costas. Você seria escalpada por alguma causa antinatural, um bonde fugitivo, uma batida ou você seria eletrocutada pelo seu secador de cabelos. Algo bem horroroso aconteceria. Seu corpo de concha vai expirar e desaparecer, e então seu espírito estaria morto.

─Quanto tempo eu teria?

─Um par de semanas? Uma noite? Talvez alguns meses. Não há nenhum modo para contar. Mas o mais máximo que eu alguma vez li no fórum da Web foi um ano.

Kagome engoliu. ─O que acontece depois da morte, morte?

─Isso é o problema. Ninguém sabe, é meio que entre você e o seu Deus, deuses, deusas, etc.

─Bem, agora que nós estamos em discussão. ─ Kagome começou, ─Eu tenho que perguntar, tem algum jeito de me deixar corporal por toda uma vida? Talvez eu tenha bastante dinheiro para uma ressurreição total?

Mari e Nïx compartilharam um olhar.

─Eu mexo nisso. Mas o que você está pedindo não é uma ressurreição. Seu espírito está aqui e disponível. Não precisa ser chupado de volta para este plano.O que você precisa é uma encarnação, o qual é altamente perigoso em si mesmo. E há sobre uma dúzia de condições diferentes que teriam que ser conhecidas. Mas até mesmo se tudo estiver ideal, eu simplesmente não estou qualificada o bastante para tentar isto. Não ainda.

─Você nunca tentou isto?

─Em um humano? Não fora de um simulador.─ Depois de uma hesitação, ela admitiu, ─eu tentei isto recentemente em meu gato fantasma.

─E?

─E, você já viu Cemitério Maldito[1]?

Kagome tremeu a cabeça dela.

─Não? Bem, meu Tigger voltou errado!─ ela chorou, mordendo uma junta dela.

Nïx levantou para sentar ao lado de Mari, batendo levemente nas costas dela. ─Certo, certo, pessoa do tipo wiccan preferida.

Mari tocou de leve aos olhos dela, murmurando: ─Entrou alguns, uh, ciscos em meu olho.

A Kagome, a valquíria disse: ─Mari adquiriu montes de poder, mas esta poderia ser uma habilidade de nível.. ─ ela franziu o cenho ─qual nível?

─Cinco. ─ Mari respondeu, recuperando a compostura. ─Mais de cinco.

─Por que não praticar em mim?─ Kagome disse, fazendo o tom dela luminoso. ─Eu sou o jogo.

Nïx balançou a cabeça dela. ─Para Mari fazer um cinco, ela teria que comungar com o espelho para liberar todo o poder. É como se ele fosse encantada pelo próprio reflexo, incapaz de se libertar. Possivelmente para sempre.

Mari acenou com a cabeça. ─Mas eu vou enfrentar minha reflexão em cinqüenta anos, quando eu estiver mais forte e mais qualificada.Nós já temos isto marcado no calendário. Se você puder esperar tanto tempo, eu a porei no topo da lista, por uma nominal, taxa de tempo.

─Não. _Merci_, mas não.─ Cinqüenta anos mais de solidão e luas cheias? A morte dela revivida outras 600 vezes?

Ou possivelmente um ano de vida. Não havia nem mesmo duvida de qual ela escolheria.

─Eu sinto muito, Kagome. Se eu tentasse te encarnar agora, eu provavelmente seria escravizada e você voltaria pior que morta. Eu sei que você está pensando que não há nada pior que a morte.

─Não. Eu não penso isso.─ Kagome simplesmente tinha gastado toda vida pior que morta. Ela entendia o conceito,e por que seria sábio evitar isto.

─Há também uma outra única opção. ─ Nïx disse. ─No Lore, há Fantasmas, umas espécies de ghostlike immortals que pode encarnar à vontade, como metamorfos entre vida e morte. Se você pode existir tempo o bastante nesse plano como fantasma, você gradualmente readquire uma forma física, acumulando força para se tornar,como eles. Você poderia deixar sua âncora de espírito, e ainda reter todas as suas habilidades de telecinésia.

─Quanto tempo?─ Isto soou perfeito! ─Quanto tempo eu tenho que existir para cultivar um corpo?

Nix estalou os dedos. ─Uns meros quatro ou cinco séculos. Terminará antes que você saiba.

─Oh.─ O modo arejado que Nïx disse isso fez Kagome desejar saber quão velha a valquíria podia ser.

─Isso meio que está fora para mim também. Eu revivo minha morte todos os meses. Eu não poderia agüentar a opção de cinqüenta anos,muito menos quinhentos.

─Ah, o renascimento fantasmagórico perpétuo.─ Nïx acenou com a cabeça em compaixão. ─Sua âncora de espírito vai provavelmente queimar ou desabar antes disso de qualquer maneira.

─Há qualquer um outro que possa fazer a encarnação?

Nix elevou uma sobrancelha. ─Ninguém com que você queira se enroscar. Há um punhado de feiticeiros que podem fazer isto, mas eles farão demandas ultrajantes como seu primeiro primogênito ou algo igualmente sem graça.

Mari disse: ─Escute, Kagome, você não tem qualquer razão para confiar em nosso conselho nisto, mas eu posso prover uma lista de indicações que estariam boas.

─Não, eu confio em você. Quão rápido você poderia fazer o corpo de exercício de tiro ao alvo?─ Kagome perguntou.

Mari parecia surpresa ao ver que ainda estava interessada. ─Uh, hoje à noite. Mas realmente, esta coisa inteira provavelmente não é algo que você queira considerar. Eu quero dizer, quão ruim pode estar isso aqui?

Fixando o olhar de Mari com o dela, Kagome disse: ─eu estou apanhado em um inferno interminável onde eu nem posso me matar para escapar. Eu não sinto nada, não até uma noite do mês quando eu tenho uma faca mergulhada em meu coração, torcendo então em meu tórax.

─Okeydokey, então, soa como se nós estivéssemos fazendo o feitiço!─ Mari tirou os documentos e formas de sua pasta. ─Assim, sobre aquele pagamento.

Kagome acenou a mão dela em cima do ombro para o armário de jóias atrás dela, e uma gaveta meio forrada cheia de jóias abertas. Outras quatro ondas praticadas tiveram a caixa forte aberta. ─Faça o seu pior.

Com um ar perspicaz, Mari escolheu alguns diamantes e ações e os colocou dentro a um interno compartimento na bolsa. Nïx nem mesmo olhou para o intenso brilho, ao invés disto, explorava o estúdio. Ela continuamente lançava olhares para Kagome.

─Bem?─ Mari perguntou, esparramando contratos na mesa de centro. ─Você está lendo alguma coisa de Kagome aqui?

─Eu não vi nada dela. ─ Nïx disse.

─Isso é bom ou ruim? ─ Kagome perguntou.

Nïx estreitou os olhos. ─É raro.

Mari ofereceu uma caneta a Kagome. ─Eu posso conseguir que você assine aqui e aqui? Somente um X já basta.─ Kagome usou telecinesia para fazer um X. Malfeito ─Certo e aqui. Nïx, você testemunharia?

Nïx rabiscou a assinatura dela, Nïx a sabe-tudo, Protovalquíria & vidente Sem Igual.

─Eu preciso fazer qualquer coisa para me preparar?─ Kagome perguntou.

─Por que a urgência? Eu normalmente faço os clientes esperarem quarenta e oito horas para ponderar a decisão deles quando a mágica for irrevogável.

─Eu realmente gosto do Lore e quero ver mais disto. E há esta reunião hoje à noite.

─Ah, a de Liv der Lanking, a Vida de Lanking. Uma festa louca. Nós chamamos de Surras Ao vivo. Nïx aqui, planejou isto.

Nïx acenou com a cabeça.

─É B.Y.O.S. (bring your own sacrifice). Traga Seu Próprio Sacrifício.

─Agora, por que meus sensos de aranha me falam que Inuyasha Takahashi poderia estar lá?─ Mari perguntou.

─O que? Ele vai, realmente?─ Kagome disse em um tom arejado.

Nïx somou: ─Naturalmente, você quererá que ele a veja paquerar com outros machos e que lamente suas palavras.

Kagome não estava certa do que ela planejava fazer se ela o visse lá. Parte dela estava morrendo por saber se ela poderia sangrá-lo. Parte dela queria ver se ele tinha se segurado firme lá fora, depois de três noites. E sim, outra parte dela queria mostrar para Inuyasha que ela não era patética, adoecendo distante no solar assombrado.

─Você pode ir conosco. ─ Mari ofereceu. ─Meu marido vai estar lá com os parentes. Ele detesta a noite das meninas, pragueja um mantra todas as semanas. Assim eu suponho que eu poderia aliviar a miséria dele.

─Eu amaria ir com você!─ E se Inuyasha estivesse lá, talvez ela devesse lhe dizer que fosse para o inferno. Devolver o olhar de desgosto e pesar que ele tinha dado. ─Eu quero me vestir a rigor e conhecer pessoas novas. Eu quero sentir!

─O ajuntamento vai ser extremo. ─ Mari disse. ─E você será somente uma humana o que significa sem poderes fantasmagóricos. Você está segura de que é capaz de lidar com isso?

─Eu prospero em excitação.

─Descarga de adrenalina. ─ Mari disse. ─Pegue ão esse será um caso de Cinderela. Eu me sinto toda uma fada madrinha.─Ela investigou Kagome. ─Você está segura de que quer fazer isto?

Kagome disse:

─Minhas bolas esperam.

─Enquanto eu me preparo, tenha um prévia de Surras Ao vivo, ao vivo.─ Mari apertou as pontas do dedo no espelho, estudiosamente evitando qualquer contato de olhar direto com o espelho até depois que uma cena tinha aparecido. Roucos seres estavam dançando ao redor de uma fogueira de pelo menos cinco metros de altura.

Bonito caus. Kagome ansiou por estar entre o caos, mesmo enquanto ela ponderava se ela poderia mesmo lidar ser lançada naquele pandemônio, uma mortal entre imortais.

─Cheque só meu marido.─ Mari alterou a cena e apontou para um macho muito grande e bonito que estava olhando ao redor fazendo uma carranca afiada e então na bebida dele. ─Maldição, aquele lobisomem derrete minha manteiga. ─ Mari suspirou. ─Ele é tão miserável. ─ ela adicionou deliciada.

Kagome fez cara feia.

─Esse é Bowen MacRieve seu marido?─ Quando Mari acenou com a cabeça, Kagome disse: ─Ele supostamente viria atrás de Inuyasha em duas semanas se ele não estivesse melhor. Você poderia conseguir que seu marido, bem, não ferisse Inuyasha?

─Eu falarei com ele. Mas eu não pensei que você se preocuparia, vendo que o vampiro te chamou de patética.

─Eu me preocupo, não é?─ Kagome suspirou. Ela supôs que sempre o faria.

Porque ela poderia se caído um pouquinho, realmente, bem pouquinho de amor por Inuyasha.

─Por que você não vai com a intenção de esquecer tudo sobre ele?─ Mari perguntou. ─Afinal de contas, é possível que ele possa achar a noiva dele esta noite e ela talvez não seja você. Haverá bastantes machos lá para a distrair. Peça a Nïx para lhe mostrar Cade e Rydstrom, camaradas meus e um dos mais sexys irmãos demônios que você vai ver.─ Ela pegou seu minúsculo celular de um dos muitos bolsos de sua calça. ─Preciso fazer uma rápida ligação.

Quando Mari caminhou ao outro lado do quarto, Nïx mostrou dois machos com chifres que eram incomumente atraentes.

─Ali está Cade, dourado sem defeitos, boa aparência e moral ambivalente. Uma arma perfeita do poderoso Rei Rydstrom com suas cicatrizes e honra orgulhosa.

─Olhar esses olhos. ─ Kagome respirou. Embora um irmão tivesse cabelo claro e o outro escuro, ambos tinham os olhos verdes ardentes.

─Oh, sim. Eles também têm olhos, não têm? Todo mundo diz que isso é o que faz com que as mulheres implorarem para fazer o bambolê debaixo deles. Isso ou seu sotaque, uma mistura de Aussie[2] com Africa do Sul. Mas eu acho que são os chifres.

Concha colorida e prazerosa virada, os chifres deles começavam exatamente sobre suas orelhas , encurvando para trás junto a suas cabeças. Sua forma e direção lembraram Kagome das coroas de louros que os homens usavam na antiguidade,embora os chifres de Rydstrom fossem tão cicatrizados de batalhas quanto o resto dele.

─Sim, ─ Nïx continuou ─ esse macio e lustroso... duro como pedra...e lambível chifre.

Nïx acabou de rosnar?

─Soa como se você quisesse um deles. Ou, uh, ambos.

─Oh, não, não. Eu sou a amada de Mike Rowe.

─Este Mike estará lá?

─Não, Mikey está jogando duro para conseguir o presente.─ os olhos dela vagaram, ela murmurou ─Mas isso não lhe fará nada bem... você pequeno moleque malcriado.

Só então Kagome escutou Mari. ─Ei, Elianna... Haha, não, eu não preciso de fiança! Eu estava desejando saber sobre aquele feitiço de concha para fantasmas. É _corpus carnate_ ou _carnate corpus_?

Merde! A bruxa estava tendo que adquirir instruções?

Mari pausou, então disse:

─Eu estou muito animada para isso... Uhhuh, uhhuh... é por isso que eu não serei encantada agora, não é?

Kagome estava a ponto de expressar preocupações quando Nïx disse: ─Eu pus aquele vampiro em sua casa. E ainda não sei por quê.

─ Ela se apoiou, parecendo genuinamente confusa. ─Especialmente desde que você vai morrer.

Kagome engoliu.

─Como você conhece o Inuyasha?

─Eu conheço os irmãos dele.─ a voz dela assumiu um tom sonhador. ─E eu suponho que eu tenho uma afinidade por Inuyasha. Eu tenho colonizadores em minha mente, também.

─Então, eu estou de volta!─ Mari disse. ─Tem visto qualquer coisa de Kagome? Que curso ela deveria seguir?

Parecendo voltar ao presente, Nïx contou para Kagome, ─Eu vejo muito pouco de você. Eu sou chamada de sabe-tudo, não de sabe-nada. Mas eu sei com certeza que o dia em que qualquer um descobrir o que você está prestes a fazer será o seu o último.

─O que você quer dizer?

─Ninguém além de nós três pode saber das condições que cercam sua transformação. Ninguém pode descobrir que você começará uma contagem regressiva assim que você assuma o corpo de concha.

─Inuyasha vai exigir saber.─ Kagome disse, então apressadamente adicionou, ─Se ele estiver lá e se eu o sangrar, e se ele se desculpar pelo seu comportamento passado, é claro.─ E se ele ainda não sente aquele senso louco de traição.

Nïx bufou. ─Eu estou segura de que você pode achar modos para rodear isso, se você,oh, eu não sei... quiser viver por mais tempo.

─Então nós juramos que nenhuma de nós jamais falará sobre isto. ─ Mari disse. ─Nós nunca revelaremos que o tempo da Kagome aqui está definido ou como ela foi transformada. Concordado?

Kagome acenou com a cabeça firmemente. ─D'accord.

─De acordo.─ Nïx disse. ─Eu amo alianças profanas assim.

─Bom então. Está resolvido.─ Mari tirou um espelho compacto de outro bolso da calça. ─E eu estou pronta para ação. Você está segura, Kagome?

Décadas ou até mesmo séculos do jeito que eu estive contra pelo menos um único dia de vida? Kagome acenou com a cabeça. ─Vamos fazer isso.

Mari abriu o compacto espelho na palma dela. ─Certo, então. Agora para a pergunta existencial profunda. Quando ela começou a esfregar o dedo polegar dela em cima do espelho, os olhos dela ficaram prateados, como um espelho,refletindo a expressão estacada de Kagome.

─O que você quer usar?

* * *

[1] Filme de terror de 1989. Sinopse: Recentemente os Creeds se mudaram para uma nova casa nos arredores de Chicago. A casa é perfeita, exceto por duas coisas: os reboques, que vivem fazendo barulho na estrada, e o misterioso cemitério no bosque atrás da casa. Os vizinhos dos Creeds estão relutantes em falar sobre o cemitério e eles tem um bom motivo para tal comportamento. Gradativamente o casal toma conhecimento da verdade e ficam chocados ao saberem do perigo que seus filhos correm. Quando o gato da família morre atropelado, eles o enterram em um cemitério índio que tem o poder de ressuscitar o que for deixado naquele terreno, mas as conseqüências são inimagináveis.

[2] Gíria para se referir ao povo da Australia

* * *

_Olá pessoinhas, desculpa a demora, obrigada à quem deixou seus comentários, só continuo postando por causa deles..._


	25. Chapter 25

**x**

**Necessidades sombrias**

**x**

Adaptação

**x**

**Capítulo 25**

Horas depois que ele tinha chegado, Inuyasha apertou a cabeça, lutando pelo controle dos pensamentos. Este frenéticos e sobrecarregado ajuntamento estava levando a destruição com ele. Se o Caído reagia mal a movimentos rápidos e barulhos altos, então ele há pouco tinha tropeçado sobre um tipo especial de inferno.

Volte para ela...

Ele só queria achar um jeito para lhe contar o que ele estava pensando. Lhe falar que se ele pudesse levar de volta suas palavras, ele faria.

Bem quando Inuyasha estava a ponto de riscar a Elancourt, ele viu Tarut. Todos os dois metros e meio dele. O grosseiro demônio estava se sobressaindo em cima de uma área aglomerada com outras espécies de demônios, acompanhados pela sua gangue de Espadachins da Kapsliga. Todos sem camisa com uma faixa de couro larga atravessada no tórax. Inuyasha uma vez orgulhosamente tinha usado o mesmo.

Os olhos dele estreitaram quando uma neblina de fumaça apareceu de repente na mesma área. Um grupo de sete demônios saíram dali, os Nakamura entre eles. Inuyasha tinha ouvido que eles tinham perdido suas habilidade de riscar de alguma maneira. Rk, o fugitivo infame, deve os ter teleportado. Nesse momento Rk abriu a boca, chupando a fumaça para dentro novamente.

Tarut e os Nakamura, todos os três alvos aqui para serem tomados e mais fácil que o normal. Quando Inuyasha encontrasse os Nakamura, eles não bateriam no seu estado de raiva completamente, não sem arriscar a vida de Inuyasha e a informação que ele segurava.. Demônios de raiva em estado demoníaco completo são inacreditavelmente poderosos, mas um pouco descuidados.

E Tarut? Inuyasha já não tinha que preocupar-se sobre ser arranhado por ele.

Ryoga e Cade não apertaram antebraços com Tarut cumprimentando-o. Ao invés disso, as mãos deles permaneceram perto dos cabos das espadas. Então Inuyasha viu Naoki endurecer, os olhos dele estreitando em Tarut como se em realização. Ele Arrastou Ryoga para o lado, gesticulando acaloradamente, enquanto Ryoga fazia uma carranca na direção de Tarut.

Assim os demônios souberam que eles estavam caçando o mesmo alvo, Tarut que queria matar Inuyasha e os Nakamura querendo mantê-lo vivo, pelo menos durante um tempo...

Inuyasha enrijeceu por atacar, suas presas cresceram afiando-se.

Foi exatamente quando ele ouviu a risada de Kagome.

─Você teve que conjurar essa última garrafa de vinho?─ Nïx disse debaixo da respiração dela, mas Kagome ainda a ouviu, mesmo com todo barulho da multidão e sua própria risada deliciada.

Fogo. Criaturas místicas. Festança.

Ela estava no céu! Pela primeira vez em oitenta anos, Kagome estava livre de Elancourt!

E, sim, ela estava agitada. O merlot sempre tinha tido sabor tão primoroso?

Agora camadas de som se enredaram com camadas de sensação: o sussurro constante de folhas em baixo de suas novas botas de couro. O cheiro de jasmim noite florescente e gardênias gastas. Uma banda afinava instrumentos no fundo. A proximidade deliciosa do vestido novo dela.

Quando perguntou o que ela queria usar, Kagome tinha respondido. ─Qualquer coisa menos este pelo amor de Deus, vestido de festa de cetim negro. Algo com cor! Algo curto e realmente sensual.

Mari tinha conjurado um escarlate ─vestido colado─ para Kagome. O artigo de vestuário sem vergonha era sem costas e mais curto que qualquer coisa que ela alguma vez tinha usado.

Dificilmente o símbolo de lamentável!

As feridas de Kagome por causa das palavras de Conrado diminuíam a cada segundo porque ela não era lamentá ela tinha assumido o controle de seu destino.

Por Deus, isso foi rápido. Eu estou como a velha Kagome. A que lançaria os dados e riria em frente ao destino. Ela ia ser morta e ela não dava a mínima para isso!

─Eu tive que fazer as garrafas.─ Mari murmurou em resposta. ─Você viu ela estava se apavorando.

No princípio a mudança a subjugou. De repente empurrada em um mundo de percepção, Kagome tinha levantado no estúdio dela, olhos arregalados e lutando para ajustar à arremetida de sentir.

O peso de seu corpo tinha apertado abruptamente abaixo nos pés dela, contra um chão que era impossivelmente rígido.

O cabelo dela tinha puxado pesadamente ao longo de suas costas, e calafrios tinham passado em cima de toda polegada da pele dela.

Não tinha parecido a Kagome que só ela foi mudada, mas que o mundo inteiro foi alterado, como se ela estivesse vivendo em uma bolha escura. O novo ego corpóreo dela tinha estado tremendo com a sensação, atordoado com isto. Ela tinha batido levemente a face dela em surpresa e sussurrado:

─Talvez esta não fosse uma boa idéia.

Mari tinha chamado o que ela estava sentindo de hipersensibilidade e disse a ela que tinha passado pelo mesmo não muito tempo atrás. Melhoraria...

─E nós nunca teríamos conseguido que ela escalasse pelo espelho caso contrário.─ Mari adicionou. ─Era como tentar molhar um gato em ácido.

Mulheres com caixas pequenas firmadas em gargantilhas passaram andando.

─O que elas estão usando?─ Kagome perguntou, um tom muito alto pelo olhar no rosto de Mari. Cada caixa tinha decorações individuais ou declarações pintadas.

─Moduladores de voz. As Sereias estão sendo corteses.─ Mari explicou. ─Se elas cantarem, elas poderiam cativar todos os machos sem par daqui. Não muito esportivo.

Em uma caixa se lia: ─Sim, você é bem vindo.─ Outra lia: ─Boom! eu peguei seu namorado.─ Kagome riu com delícia. Sereias! É claro!

Um grupo de mulheres passou, usando nada mais que saias de gauzy. Os tóraxs estavam nus com exceção da pintura de corpo estilizada em designes complicados.

─Velhinhas. ─ Nïx murmurou. ─Os dendrophiles.

─Os dendro o que?─ Kagome disse.

─Árvores do amor, as árvore ninfas.

A obviamente líder disse:

─Bem, se não é a doida varrida Nïx e a corta feitiços.

─Bem, se não são as prostitutas.─ Nïx respondeu calmamente. ─Oh, eu sinto muito, ninfetas, aqui não é a orgia, é na estrada abaixo.

─Nïxie, toda festa é uma orgia esperando para acontecer.

Nïx abriu a boca, então fechou, arrastando Kagome e Mari longe. ─Bem, você não pode discutir com a razão, pode?

E ninfas!

Quase imediatamente, a excitação de Kagome foi tingida por um puxão de decepção. Miroku tinha dito que ninfas estariam em abundância. Estas radiantes e adoráveis mulheres lhe lembraram que Inuyasha poderia ter a uma delas como sua noiva.

Afortunadamente, havia machos deslumbrantes também, e logo Kagome, Nïx e Mari estavam rodeadas por um monte. Eles eram todo enormes. Um par era até mais alto que Inuyasha.

Kagome se sentia enfezada, mas eles pareciam estar fazendo toda uma tentativa para não a assustar, especialmente desde que Nïx a tinha apresentado como ─Kagome, a mortal.─ Kagome sorriu cumprimentando, enquanto investigava furtivamente ao redor deles por uma rápida olhada em um vampiro.

─Estes são Uilleam e Munro. ─ Nïx disse, indicando um par de gêmeos escoceses que eram assanhadamente bonitos.─Nós só os chamamos Quente e mais Quente, ou será mais Quente e Quente?─ Ela encolheu os ombros. ─Eles são Lykae. E aqui estão os demônios Cade e Ryoga, também irmãos, aqueles sobre quem eu te falei.

─Prazer em conhecê-la, querida. ─ Cade disse. Mas ele parecia preocupado, absorto que raspava a barba loira em cima da linha de sua mandíbula.

─É um prazer, Kagome.─ Ryoga lhe deu um sorriso que não alcançou os olhos notavelmente verdes dele totalmente.

As características dos irmãos eram tão semelhantes e ao mesmo tempo suas características gerais eram muito diferentes. O porte dele e até mesmo os sotaques diferiram. Ela poderia ouvir o colonial britânico neles, mas Ryoga soou mais da classe alta.

Ryoga virou para Nïx.

─Eu tenho te procurado, Valquíria.

─Oh, por quê? Você achou aquele que o busca em sono?

─De fato...─ Ryoga levou o braço superior dela e a guiou para lado.

─Ajuda, ajuda!─ Nïx chorou em cima do ombro dela. ─Eu estou sendo encantada por um demônio!─ Quando Kagome começou a segui-la como ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Nïx declamou. ─Na verdade, não estou.

─Menomaru está aqui!─ Mari disse. Ele tinha parecido estar seguindo um cheiro. Quando ele avistou Mari, ele buscou por ela, apertando-a nos braços dele.

Depois de receber um profundo e faminto beijo que fez Kagome se abanar, Mari o apresentou. Ele sorriu para Kagome, então fez cara feia para Cade que devolveu o olhar. Interessante.

Os músicos que ela tinha ouvido mais cedo começaram a tocar uma balada melódica com uma batida pesada que, é claro,Kagome não reconheceu. Mas a canção inundou-a. Ela podia sentir a percussão na barriga e pela primeira vez em oito décadas ela precisou dançar.

─Vá em frente e dance, Kagome. ─ Mari disse. ─Nós esperaremos bem aqui. Só não vá muito longe.

Kagome acenou com a cabeça, felizmente. No fogo, a música a comandou e ela obedeceu. Com cada segundo ela se acostumava mais ao corpo dela, recordando como ela poderia persuadi-lo para se mover, planar...

Tudo se sentia como em sonho. Parecia uma noite de mágica.

Logo, ela sentiu que ela estava sendo assistida. Quando ela girou, ela espiou ardendo na escuridão,olhos vermelhos, a seguindo em cada movimento.

Inuyasha. Como um leão espiando uma corça.

Isso deve ser uma alucinação.

Ela não pode ser real. Inuyasha não podia processar isto. Ele tinha querido ir para ela aquela noite. Durante a última semana, ele tinha estado doído por poder tocá-la.

Agora, como um oferecimento, ela estava aqui para ele. Em carne e osso, tão viva. De alguma maneira ela não era mais um fantasma, não mais preto e branco. As bochechas dela estavam rosadas, os lábios tão vermelhos quanto seu vestido curto.

Como esta mudança poderia ter acontecido?

Ela parecia uma pagã dançando pelo fogo com seu cabelo selvagem flutuando. O modo como o corpo dela virava e balançava era decadente, mau:

─Tantsija.─ Inuyasha murmurou.

Como sempre, quando ela moveu, ele ficou hipnotizado. Mas agora em vez de meramente acalmar a mente dele, ela dançando fez o corpo dele se sentir esticado, como um arame. Ela era bonita como fantasma. Assim, ela não tinha comparação.

Ele poderia de fato tomar aquele beijo pelo qual ele tinha queimado, poderia tocar os seios cheios... Não, ele não poderia, ela certamente o odiava agora.

Até mesmo com a distância, ele podia ouvir o coração dela bombeando com excitação o que significava que ela poderia sangrar. Que significou que ele poderia feri-la. Ou matá-la.

Ele tinha fantasiado sobre chupar seu pescoço. Eu seria capaz de parar uma vez que eu tenha começado?

A facilidade com que ele tinha sentido com ela, porque ele não podia prejudicá-la, desapareceu, substituído por medo.

E agora os inimigos dele poderiam mirá-la. Tarut tinha escapado dele momentos atrás. Inuyasha soltou uma vil maldição quando o braço dele começou a doer debaixo da bandagem. Porque seu sonho mais fervente acabou de se materializar. O que ele mais desejou estava dançando bem na frente dele.

Você tem que ter um sonho para perdê-lo...

Ainda que seu próprio coração continuasse descansando morto em seu tórax. Nenhuma respiração começou a ampliar em seus pulmões. Embora Inuyasha a estivesse vendo em carne, o sangramento dele ainda não foi ativado. A decepção cresceu dentro dele.

Vire suas costas e parta.

Justo quando estava a ponto de riscar, alguém gritou:

─Briga!

* * *

_Olá pessoinhas, desculpa a demora, obrigada à quem deixou seus comentários, só continuo postando por causa deles..._


End file.
